


A million ways to die

by paupaupi



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy Centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Warriors, Immortal Wives, Immortal family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post canon, Pre Canon, Protective Andy, Redemption, andromaquynh endgame, from revenge to forgiveness, mortality and immortality coming and going as it wants, soft andy, squad goals, temporary deaths, the best team, the eternal warrior and her immortal army/family, traumatic memories
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupaupi/pseuds/paupaupi
Summary: Siendo Andy alguien que había experimentado toda clase de dolor y sufrimiento, todavía no encontraba algo que fuera peor que un corazón roto.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò & Quynh, Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 125
Kudos: 54





	1. Prefacio

He estado aquí antes.

Una y otra vez.

Y siempre la misma pregunta.

¿Esto es todo?

¿Esta es la vez?

Y estoy tan cansada.

¿Cuántos años tienes?

Soy vieja.

¿Qué tan vieja?

Demasiado vieja.

A las personas que conocen lo que soy,

les gusta preguntar mucho…

qué tan vieja soy,

qué personajes históricos conocí,

qué eventos históricos importantes viví,

cuántos años estuve sola.

Y yo siempre respondo lo mismo...

No lo sé.

Olvidé llevar la cuenta.

Pasó tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo.

Pero la verdad es que sí recuerdo.

Recuerdo todo.

No es solamente lo que el tiempo roba,

es lo que el tiempo deja.

Cosas que no puedes olvidar.

Y en mí no ha dejado más que dolor.

He cometido miles de errores,

miles de los que me he arrepentido;

y he pagado el precio por cada uno de ellos.

He hecho tanto bien como mal.

He amado y odiado con intensidad.

Me he cuestionado mis creencias,

más veces de la cantidad de años que he vivido

y de las veces que he muerto.

He dolido y sufrido

de todas las maneras posibles de imaginar,

pero admito que no hay nada peor

que la sensación de tener el corazón roto.

Pero hay algo que nunca he dejado de hacer...

Luchar.

Si algo he aprendido

en mis infinitos largos años de vida,

es que todas las personas tenemos

algo que nos persigue.

Algo que por más que queramos evitarlo o escapar,

siempre nos alcanza y nos encuentra.

Una y otra vez.

En mi caso, es la soledad.

Desde que tengo a mi equipo,

pensaba que no iba a volver a estar sola.

Pensaba que mi destino había cambiado.

Pensaba que si había más inmortales en el mundo,

eso era para que nos encontremos y acompañemos.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy.

Ahora soy mortal.

Y ahora, una vez más,

me encuentro sola.

Porque mi realidad es que,

tarde o temprano,

todos me dejan.

Por eso es que siempre sentí y viví la inmortalidad

más como una maldición que una bendición.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinopsis de la historia:
> 
> -Quynh está de regreso y quiere venganza.
> 
> -Andy se ve confrontada con errores de su pasado y debe tomar una importante decisión... al no poder decidirse vuelve a quedarse sola.
> 
> -En algún momento, el equipo de inmortales y Quynh se encuentran en la situación de poder observar todos los recuerdos traumáticos de Andy.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que el equipo se separó de Booker.

Ese tiempo lo pasaron conectando entre ellos, aprendiendo a aceptar y acostumbrarse a la mortalidad de Andy, y conociendo a Nile. De a poco todo se fue acomodando, y casi sin darse cuenta ya se sentían nuevamente como una familia.

Faltaba Booker, pero Andy estaba segura que los cien años no iban a durar. Que iban a querer que regrese antes. Por eso es que intentaba no preocuparse mucho. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con los temas de fe, pero en los integrantes de su familia tenía fe de sobra. Es así, que sabía que todo iba a quedar perdonado antes de los cien años.

Pero, ese tiempo llegó antes de lo que esperaba y a la fuerza.

Copley les informó que Booker había sido secuestrado. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron escuchar para ir en su búsqueda y rescate. Eso era lo que hacían en su familia, se salvavan mutuamente.

— ¿Por qué Copley ha estado asegurándose de que Booker esté bien? — Preguntó Nile.

— Porque yo se lo pedí. — Respondió ella.

— Pero, la consecuencia de su traición era que estuviéramos separados cien años. — Dijo Nile, sintiéndose confundida.

— Que estemos separados no significa que lo íbamos a dejar solo o que no lo íbamos a cuidar. — Intentó explicar ella. — Además los cien años no iban a durar. — Agregó, haciendo que Joe y Nicky rieran porque habían estado pensando lo mismo.

— Si nunca iban a durar, ¿entonces por qué se los dieron? — Pidió saber Nile, aún más confundida que antes.

— Porque soy la líder y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de todos. Él nos puso en peligro y eso tenía que tener consecuencias. Mi prioridad para decidir esas consecuencias, fue tener en cuenta lo que Joe y Nicky sufrieron en el laboratorio de Merrick. — Expusó su razonamiento.

— Pero le pediste a Copley que cada tanto vea que esté bien y elegiste cien años de separación. — Insistió Nile, todavía sin comprender del todo a la otra.

— Le pedí a Copley que se mantuviera en contacto con Booker para cuidarlo a él, porque sé que la soledad lo deprime. — Argumentó. — Y los cien años fue lo que pude mediar, no lo que elegí. — Aclaró.

— Nosotros queríamos que fueran trescientos y vos no querían ningún año Nile. — Dijo Nicky, interviniendo en la conversación.

— Negociamos entre todos y finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo de cien. — Se sumó Joe a la explicación.

— ¿Ustedes también pensaban que los cien años no iba a durar? — Preguntó Nile, finalmente quitando su foco de Andy y prestando atención a los otros.

— Al principio no, estábamos enojados y dolidos. — Admitió Joe.

— Pero la semana pasada justo estuvimos hablando de que sentíamos que ese tiempo se iba a acortar. — Dijo Nicky con sinceridad.

Se subieron a la lancha y emprendieron camino. Por la información que tenían, a Booker lo tenían retenido en un barco en ese momento, en medio del mar del norte, entre Reino Unido y Noruega.

El viaje fue tenso, Andy casi nunca se subía a un barco con Joe y Nicky desde que habían dejado de buscar a Quynh. Ella sabía que ellos probablemente se estaban sintiendo culpables y dolidos. Y no sólo por Quynh, también por ella.

La verdad es que Andy nunca había dejado de buscar a Quynh. El equipo creía que ella había dejado de buscarla, porque habían decidido entre todos no hacer más búsquedas. Los fracasos de no encontrarla solamente generaban más desesperanza, dolor y peleas entre ellos. Además del peligro que implicaba cada búsqueda. El peligro que otro de ellos se perdiera en el océano. Y como ni siquiera la tecnología los ayudó a encontrarla, finalmente decidieron frenar y volver a concentrarse en sus vidas y la misión de ayudar a la humanidad.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo hacerlo, amaba demasiado a esa otra mujer como para darse completamente por vencida. Así que, cuando pasaban tiempo separados entre misión y misión, Andy se encargaba de realizar búsquedas por el océano. Hasta el momento no había servido porque sus intentos continuaron fracasando. Pero, en ese momento, subiendo a la lancha, se dio cuenta que ahora la situación era peor. Ahora ella era mortal, por lo que no podría hacer más búsquedas por Quynh. Al menos no de la manera en que ella hacía sus búsquedas, donde más de una vez moría ahogada.

Llegaron al barco, se subieron a este y empezaron a deshacerse de los guardias que encontraban a su paso.

Lo primero que les llamó la atención de la cubierta del barco fueron unas cadenas que sospechosamente iban al océano. ¿Estarían ahogando continuamente a Booker para torturarlo? Andy comenzó a tirar de las cadenas y subirlas hacia al barco, mientras Nile la cubría. Después de unos minutos Joe y Nicky se unieron a ella para ayudarla. Entre todos lograron subir a Booker al barco.

Andy le quitó las cadenas y las esposas, y le hizo reanimación cardiopulmonar. No era como si en verdad la necesitaba, porque era inmortal y en cualquier momento iba a regresar a la vida. Pero ella sintió la necesidad de apurar el proceso. Finalmente lo logró y Booker empezó a expulsar agua marina de su boca.

— Jefa. — Dijo Booker cuando abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de verla.

— Si, soy yo. — Afirmó ella.

— Es lindo verte. — Apreció él.

— Bienvenido de vuelta. — Dijo ella y lo abrazó.

— Tenés que irte, esto es peligroso para vos. — Comentó él, disfrutando y relajándose en el abrazo.

— Todo lo contrario, nunca deberíamos haberte dejado solo. Lo siento. — Se disculpó ella.

Andy había estado tan concentrada en Booker, que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien más en la cubierta además de ellos. Ante esa nueva presencia, todo su equipo se había ubicado defensivamente a su alrededor. Ella recién lo notó, cuando escuchó la voz de esa persona llamando su nombre.

Era la voz de Quynh.

— Andromache. — La llamó Quynh, ganándose la atención de todos.

— Quynh. — Dijo ella completamente sorprendida.

— Perdón por interrumpir el emotivo reencuentro. — Dijo amargamente. — Pero, creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes. — Agregó con una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Vos hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella, y se levantó del piso de la cubierta para poder avanzar hacia donde estaba la otra.

— Porque me abandonaste. — Respondió ella. — Y a Booker también lo abandonaste, aunque por lo menos veo que por él estuviste dispuesta a ir a su rescate. — Le reprochó, expresando todo su enojo.

— Yo no te abandoné. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

— ¡Los años que pasé en mi prisión del océano no dicen lo mismo! — Exclamó y se abalanzó hacia la otra con su espada.

Andy detuvo la espada de Quynh con su hacha, y así se sumergieron en una gran pelea. En realidad, no era exactamente una pelea porque Andy no se dedicó a contraatacar, simplemente se dedicó a defenderse.

Ella podía sentir la presencia de su equipo a su lado, como si estuvieran debatiendo si debían intervenir o no. Por suerte no lo hicieron. Esa no era la pelea de ellos, y la conocían lo suficiente como para saber y respetar que esa era una batalla que tenía que lidiar sola.

De pronto, en un momento en que sus cuerpos quedaron tan cerca que podían rozarse, Quynh agarró su cara y la besó. Andy correspondió el beso con pasión, intentando demostrarle todo lo que sentía, todo lo que la amaba y la había extrañado.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, y Andy no pudo dejar de pensar en lo mágico que se sentía que la otra estuviera viva, fuera del océano y la estuviera besando.

Pero la magia terminó y Quynh rompió el beso. Andy pudo leer sus expresiones a la perfección, estaba lista y dispuesta a matarla. Ella tiró su hacha, se arrodilló frente a la otra y se mostró sin defensas, dándole a entender que le dejaba hacer lo que fuera que quisiera y necesitará.

Quynh la iba a matar y eso estaba bien. Ella aceptaba ese destino, si alguien se merecía hacerlo era ella. Andy había fracasado en salvarla y se merecía afrontar las consecuencias. No le daba miedo morir, ella había aceptado la muerte -e incluso la había esperado- como parte de la vida hace miles de años. Lo único que le daba miedo era que su equipo no pueda aceptar que ella no hubiera luchado para salvarse y cómo iban a sobrellevar su pérdida una vez que ya no estuviera con ellos.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a que te mate, me dejarías hacerlo? — Preguntó Quynh.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Booker me dijo que ahora sos mortal. — Le dejó saber.

— Lo soy. — Asintió.

Sorprendentemente Quynh no la mató, sino que se apartó de su lado y bajó su espada en señal de paz. A los segundos, un hombre al que Nicky había disparado, apareció detrás de Quynh, dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sería otro inmortal? Pero si lo era, ¿por qué no habían soñado con él?

El equipo estuvo nuevamente al lado de Andy, para darle apoyo.

— Todavía no sé que voy a hacer con ustedes, así que por ahora pueden irse. — Indicó Quynh.

— Castigarnos y torturarnos, eso no te va a ayudar. No es la solución a tu dolor. — Expresó Nicky su postura.

— Siempre tan positivo y lleno de fe. — Apreció Quynh. — Yo no soy así, y ustedes no saben qué es lo que necesito. — Dijo con furia.

Joe y Nicky comenzaron a discutir con Quynh. Discutieron sobre el tiempo que la habían buscado y sobre el dolor y sufrimiento que había generado en todos ellos su pérdida. Las palabras dolían en los oídos de Andy y por eso no pudo escuchar todo lo que decían, ella no podía soportar el odio con el que se trataban. Se suponía que las reuniones tenían que ser felices, no así, no llenas de enojo y odio. Pero lo entendía, ellos se merecían cada reproche por parte de Quynh porque le habían fallado.

— Vamos, ya hubo suficiente dolor por hoy. — Pidió Andy a su equipo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— Por supuesto, misericordiosa Andromache. — Dijo Quynh en un tono burlón.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Preguntó ella, sintiéndose frustrada porque había querido hacer lo que la otra había pedido.

— Que te dejes de hacer la gran diosa heroica y angelical que lucha solamente por causas justas y buenas. — Respondió.

— Nunca clame ser una diosa, ni una heroína, ni un ángel o buena persona. — Dijo ella defensivamente.

— Pero tampoco clamaste ser el diablo, y no se puede estar en paz con ambas partes Andromache. — Le recordó, con resentimiento.

— Vamos. — Volvió a indicar ella a su equipo, y se empezaron a hacer paso hacia donde podían bajar a su lancha.

— Ley 282 del Código Hammurabi, Ley 282. — Fue lo último que dijo Quynh, mientras los otros pasaban del barco a la lancha.

Andy sintió dolor ante esa mención. No haber luchado para que esa Ley no estuviera en el código era uno de sus mayores arrepentimientos, y la otra lo sabía. Por eso dolía que lo mencionara, porque sabía que era para hacerla sentir culpable.

Pero ese no era momento para pelear, ella ya había cargado con su culpa por miles de años. Y no solo por eso, sino por cada uno de sus errores. Una persona como ella, con tantos años de vida, tenía miles de errores en su lista.

Así que, se subió a la lancha con su equipo y se encargó de que partieran de regreso hacia el puerto de Aberdeen, Escocia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ley 282 del código Hammurabi es mencionada en el segundo cómic. Es una ley que trata sobre la esclavitud, en el próximo capítulo habrá una discusión sobre ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegaron a la ciudad de Aberdeen y se dirigieron al hotel donde Copley los estaba esperando.

Mientras Booker se daba una ducha, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido e intentaron hacerla hablar a ella. Pero ella no podía reaccionar, todavía estaba demasiado shockeada por todo lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas atrás.

Quynh estaba viva. Ella había sobrevivido a su prisión del océano y de algún modo se había salvado a sí misma. Andy no había podido salvarla, y se odiaba a sí misma por eso. Ella tendría que haberlo logrado, tendría que haber insistido más, tendría que haber…

No valía la pena continuar reprochándose las cosas que no podía cambiar. Quynh estaba viva, estaba de vuelta… y estaba diferente. Había una furia irreconocible en ella, y aunque Andy podía comprenderla en alguna parte de su alma, no podía reconocerla. Y le daba miedo lo que todo eso podía llegar a significar.

— Es hora de hablar. — Dijo Nicky, llamando la atención de todos.

Booker acababa de salir del baño, ya seco y cambiado con ropa limpia.

— Cuéntanos qué fue lo que pasó. — Le pidió Joe a Booker.

— Un día llegué al departamento donde estaba viviendo, en París, y Quynh estaba allí. — Comenzó a relatar Booker.

Booker les contó todo lo que había ocurrido durante el mes que Quynh lo tuvo secuestrado. Quynh estaba llena de locura y furia, quería destruir todo lo que estaba a su alcance y vengarse del mundo por el destino que había sufrido bajo el océano.

Además, de alguna forma había conocido a la doctora Kozak y le había estado permitiendo hacer experimentos sobre la inmortalidad con él. Por eso, el guardia al que Nicky le había disparado no había muerto. Igualmente, hasta donde Booker sabía, no habían logrado poder transferir y reproducir la inmortalidad a otras personas, ni averiguar su origen ni la forma en acabarla. Simplemente habían logrado hacer un suero que permitía que los poderes autoregenerativos de la inmortalidad duren en los mortales un par de horas. Incluso eso era a veces peor, ya que luego de unos días de haber tenido ese poder, morían repentinamente.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Booker a Andy.

— No lo sé. — Admitió ella, sin todavía poder asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido

— Hay que detenerla. — Dijo Nile con convicción.

— ¿Y cómo dicen de detenerla? — Preguntó ella. — Quynh también es inmortal. — Les recordó.

— Inmortal o no, hay que detenerla. — Insistió Nile.

— Tal vez no puedan matarla, pero pueden frenarla. — Agregó Copley, interviniendo.

Andy sabía lo que eso significaba, querían atraparla y encerrarla. Esa era la única manera en que se podía detener a una persona inmortal. Ella no podía aceptar eso. Quynh ya había sufrido mucho tiempo encerrada, ella no podía condenarla a más de lo mismo.

— No, no podemos encerrarla. — Negó ella.

— Pero Andy, es la única manera. — Dijo Nile, concordando con Copley.

— No podemos hacer eso, no después de todo lo que ya sufrió estando encerrada. — Justificó ella su postura.

— Pero ahora es el mundo el que sufre Andy. — Dijo Nicky tristemente.

— Y nos está poniendo en peligro, Kozak no nos va dejar en paz al menos que detengamos a ambas. — Agregó Booker.

— Hay que detenerlas. — Coincidió Joe con los demás.

— No, tiene que haber otra forma. — Dijo ella, sintiendo que su alma se partía en mil pedazos.

Se sentó en una de las camas y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando refugiarse en sí misma para poder pensar con mayor claridad. Ella sabía que no podían dejar a Quynh lastimar personas inocentes, pero también sabía que ella no se merecía volver a ser aprisionada. Ella merecía ser libre.

Y si, Quynh había cambiado, y tenía motivos importantes para haberlo hecho. Pero ella todavía la amaba, y como lo hacía no podía ser parte de eso. No podía ser la causa que le vuelva a generar sufrimiento.

— ¿Qué es la Ley 282? — Preguntó Nile, llamando su atención.

— Es una Ley del Código Hammurabi. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué Quynh hizo mención sobre ella? ¿Qué significa? ¿De qué trata? — La interrogó Nile.

— El Código Hammurabi fue el primer código de leyes escrito por la humanidad, por eso es que fue tan importante. La Ley 282 es la ley que trataba el tema de la esclavitud. — Explicó ella.

— ¿Vos tuviste esclavos? — Cuestionó Nile con extrema seriedad.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— ¿Cómo pudiste tener esclavos? ¿Cómo pudiste estar de acuerdo con eso y no hacer nada para que esa ley no fuera escrita? — La inundó Nile con nuevas preguntas y enojo.

— Eran como las cosas funcionaban en su momento Nile. Los únicos esclavos que he tenido fueron las personas que perdieron batallas contra mi gente, que si hubiéramos dejado libres nos habrían destruido, matado o violado. — Justificó ella.

— ¡¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que estaba mal?! ¡¿Que la esclavitud es algo inhumano?! — Exclamó Nile con furia.

— Claro que sabía que estaba mal. — Aseguró ella. — Pero yo era y soy solamente una persona, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? — Dijo con frustración.

— Que hicieras lo que fuera correcto. — Dijo Nile, a modo de reproche.

— Lo correcto para mi en ese momento fue protegerme a mí misma, e ir en contra del código habría implicado que descubran mi inmortalidad y yo ya no estaba para ser la diosa de nadie. — Expusó ella parte de sus motivos. — Tengo casi siete mil años de vida Nile, te puedo asegurar que en todos esos años he hecho cosas malas y he cometido miles de errores. — Agregó, sintiéndose agotada.

— No es suficiente esa excusa Andy, se supone que estamos para hacer bien a la humanidad y eso no estuvo bien. — Continuó Nile, expresando su decepción y enojo.

— Nunca clamé ser una heroína, ni hacer ningún bien. — La contradijo ella. — Con lo único que me he identificado es con ser una guerrera, y parece que todos ustedes a veces se olvidan de lo que implica y significa ser una guerrera: y eso es que también soy una asesina. Esto es lo que la inmortalidad me hizo ser. — Les recordó con amargura.

— Estás siendo fatalista Andy. — Dijo Nile, observándola con seriedad.

— No, estoy siendo sincera. — Retrucó ella. — Intenten ustedes vivir tantos años y después sí vengan a juzgarme. No pueden juzgarme por algo que ocurrió cuando no existían. La humanidad ha cambiado sus concepciones del bien y el mal más veces de lo que puedo recordar. Y sí, he cometido errores, pero también he pagado por ellos, he aprendido y he crecido. — Dijo con enojo, pero a la vez con tranquilidad.

De repente se formó un largo silencio entre todos ellos. Era un silencio intenso e incómodo. A Andy le sorprendió que nadie más hubiera participado de esa conversación, que los demás del equipo no hubieran dado su opinión. Fue raro sentirse juzgada, pero ella era la persona que peor se juzgaba a sí misma. Sí, Andy había tenido esclavos; pero también había sido una esclava, había liberado otros esclavos y había participado en varias luchas sociales en contra de la esclavitud. Eso era un tema del pasado, que cuando volvía al presente la hería. Había mucho sufrimiento en cada uno de esos momentos.

— Ya fue, este no es momento para tener un debate sobre esto. — Decidió Nile finalmente. — Es momento de detener a Quynh. — Agregó con determinación.

— Yo no puedo ser parte de esto, no puedo ser parte de la causa que vuelva a quitarle su libertad. — Negó ella, mientras varias lágrimas silenciosas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

— Si no eres parte de la solución, entonces eres parte del problema Andy. — Comentó Nile seriamente. — Nos vamos, nosotros sí vamos a detenerla. — Indicó con autoridad.

Booker, Joe, Nicky y Copley comenzaron a hacerse camino hacia la puerta. Andy sintió que su corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Iban a dejarla sola, y ella no estaba lista para eso.

— No se vayan, no me dejen sola. — Le pidió a sus amigos. — ¿Joe, Nicky, Book? — Mencionó sus nombres a modo de pregunta.

Pero ninguno respondió. Simplemente le dedicaron una última mirada y luego desaparecieron por la puerta de la habitación que los dirigía al pasillo.

Ahí estaba. Este era su karma, el que había logrado evitar por varios años, pero finalmente la estaba volviendo a alcanzar. Desde que había conocido la existencia de otros inmortales y había formado ese equipo, pensaba que nunca más iba a estar sola. Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado. Ese era su destino, que todos tarde o temprano la dejaban.

— Por favor, no se vayan. — Le pidió ella a Nile, quien era la última que quedaba en la habitación ya que había estado recogiendo sus cosas.

— Entonces ven con nosotros y ayúdanos a detener a Quynh. — Le volvió a proponer Nile.

— No puedo. — Negó ella, llena de tristeza.

— Y nosotros no podemos quedarnos con alguien que no quiere ayudar. — Dijo Nile.

Nile se fue de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Andy se derrumbó en el piso y lloró desesperadamente todo el dolor que tenía acumulado en su cuerpo. Otra vez se encontraba sola, y ese era su peor miedo. La soledad siempre había sido lo que más la había herido en sus largos años de vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó llorando, simplemente sabía que había perdido toda noción de espacio, tiempo y realidad porque estaba demasiado hundida en su tristeza. Recién reaccionó cuando alguien entró a la habitación.

Ese alguien era Quynh.

— Te dejaron sola. — Comentó Quynh, parándose a su lado.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Ni siquiera les importó que ahora eres mortal. — Dijo con cierto aire de disfrute.

Eso era verdad. La dejaron sola y ni siquiera su mortalidad los había detenido, el pensar que tal vez ella pudiera dejar de existir en el tiempo que estuvieran separados. Dolía que fuera así, pero era lo que era. Y Andy… bueno, ella ya tendría que estar acostumbrada a estar sola cuando lo había estado la mayor parte de su vida.

— Yo no te voy a dejar sola. — Aseguró Quynh a modo de promesa. — Ven conmigo. — Le pidió.

Quynh le ofreció su mano y Andy la aceptó. La guió hacia fuera del hotel y caminaron hasta el puerto, hasta el barco donde ella había tenido secuestrada a Booker.

Eso la hizo reaccionar. Ella no podía ir con su equipo porque no podía causar más dolor a Quynh, pero tampoco podía ir con Quynh porque no podía aceptar el sufrimiento y la venganza que ella quería ocasionar al mundo, y los experimentos que quería realizar sobre la inmortalidad.

— No puedo. — Dijo ella, soltándose de la mano de la otra.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Quynh, luciendo confundida.

— No puedo ir con vos. No puedo aceptar la maldad que quieres hacer, porque vos no eres así. — Explicó ella.

— Yo ya no soy quien era antes, vos ya no me conoces. — Le reprochó.

— Tal vez. — Aceptó ella y dio un pequeño suspiro. — Pero sé que en alguna parte de tu ser todavía eres esa persona maravillosa, valiente y buena que conocí. Y por respeto a eso, no puedo ir contigo. — Argumentó, diciendo cada palabra con total sinceridad.

— Entonces tu destino es estar sola. — Dijo enojada.

— Lo es. — Asintió.

— Adiós Andromache. — Se despidió y se dio vuelta.

— Adiós Quynh. — Se despidió, mientras la miraba marcharse.

Andy observó a Quynh subir al barco y luego observó al barco irse del puerto hasta que desapareció tras el horizonte.

Estaba nuevamente sola. Su equipo y Quynh la habían dejado sola, habían elegido dejarla sola. Y aunque ella había decidido hacer aquello que solamente le diera paz mental, no podía evitar sentirse completamente destruída.

Siendo ella alguien que había experimentado toda clase de dolor y sufrimiento, todavía no encontraba algo que fuera peor que un corazón roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cómic 2 nos deja en la situación de que el equipo deja sola a Andy porque ella no quiere ayudar más con las misiones y luego cuando Quynh la busca decide irse con ella.  
> Yo creo que la situación en que nos dejó la película es diferente, y si llega a haber una sequel, eso va a tener que ser distinto al comic; porque Andy recupero su fe y volvió a creer en las misión de ayudar a la humanidad.  
> Por lo que esta idea surge de preguntarme: ¿cómo sería posible entonces que el equipo la deje sola? Y esta es mi idea: si vuelven a Quynh una especie de "villana", el equipo va a querer detenerla. Pero Andy no, porque la ama y se siente culpable de no haberla salvado, entonces no quiere que vuelvan a encerrarla (lo cual sería la única manera de detener a una persona inmortal). Por eso el equipo la deja sola, pero la Andy de la película, que como dije antes volvió a tener fe, tampoco puede irse con Quynh, porque ella quiere ayudar a la humanidad, no causar más dolor y sufrimiento. Entonces nos encontramos en la situación de esta fic: Andy estando sola de nuevo.  
> Espero que mi explicación tenga sentido.
> 
> Y para que sepan, mi headcanon es que Andy nunca dejó de buscar a Quynh. El tiempo que pasaba separada del equipo entre misión y misión, realizaba búsquedas en el océano. Pero falló, porque no pudo encontrarla y Quynh se salvó a si misma.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy estuvo un par de meses en la ciudad de Aberdeen, matando sus penas en alcohol e intentando asimilar la partida de su equipo y de Quynh. Hasta que un día tuvo suficiente. Ella no quería pasar su último tiempo como mortal de esa manera. Era hora de encaminar su vida.

Viajó a Grecia y se instaló en un pequeño departamento en Atenas. Eligió esa ciudad porque le tenía un cariño especial. Lykon había nacido allí. Él era el primer inmortal con el que ella se había encontrado, él había sido su primer hermano. Lykon siempre la había llenado de historias de Atenas y en una ocasión la había llevado a conocer esa ciudad que tanto amaba.

Además sabía que David vivía allí. David era un doctor colombiano, que trabajaba y vivía en Atenas. Ella lo había conocido haciéndose sus chequeos médicos. Desde que se había hecho mortal había necesitado hacerse un par, y así se conocieron. Habían logrado conectar ya que ella también hablaba español, y así, mezclando ambos idiomas: griego y español, descubrieron que se llevaban bien. Por eso, cada vez que había necesitado atención médica Andy había recurrido a él.

— Andy. — Llamó David su nombre, reconociéndola en el mercado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Vivo aquí. — Respondió ella.

— Pensé que viajabas con tu familia por todo el mundo. — Dijo él confundido, pero queriendo saber más detalles.

— Lo hacía, pero ya no. — Admitió ella. — Ellos decidieron continuar sin mí. — Agregó, su voz quebrándose un poco porque todavía le dolía.

— Las separaciones duelen. — Comentó él, entendiendo de alguna manera un poco de su dolor.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Pero bueno, concentrémonos en algo bueno. Me gusta que estés acá, va a ser lindo tener una amiga en la ciudad. — Dijo él, intentando animarla.

— ¿Somos amigos? — Preguntó ella, sonando algo desafiante.

— Podemos y vamos a serlo, estoy seguro. — Asintió él con confianza.

Al mes de estar en Atenas se unió al departamento de bomberos. Ella quería continuar haciendo algún bien a la humanidad, y sentía que con ese trabajo podía mantener algo de ese propósito. Al año consiguió que la nombren capitana de un escuadrón, sus habilidades y su capacidad de liderar siendo totalmente respetadas y valoradas por sus compañeros.

Así es como Andy comenzó a darse cuenta que no estaba completamente sola.

Andy tenía a su escuadrón. Ella se sentía muy cómoda con sus compañeros de trabajo, apreciaba a cada uno de ellos. Y aunque no podía sentirlos del todo como su familia, porque para ella su familia era su equipo de inmortales, si podía sentirlos como amigos.

Y también tenía a David. Ellos se habían hecho grandes amigos. Todos los miércoles y los sábados compartían cenas, maratones de películas y salidas al teatro. Era una linda costumbre que tenían. Ella amaba cada momento que compartían, y estaba segura que no podría haber encaminado su vida sin la compañía de ese hombre.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, pasaron tres años.

Era de noche, tarde. Andy regresaba de un turno intenso de trabajo, hubo un gran incendio al que les había llevado varias horas detener. Estaba totalmente agotada, lo único que quería era darse una ducha para quitarse el humo de encima y dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su departamento, algo llamó su atención. Antes de abrir la puerta, su intuición ya le indicó que había una presencia extra. Había alguien allí, estaba segura de eso. Su mortalidad no había cambiado sus instintos de supervivencia, nada iba a hacerlo. Había cosas que después de casi siete mil años de vida jamás iba a olvidar, y defenderse era una de esas.

Entró y cerró la puerta sin hacer ni un ruido. Agarró la espada que estaba en el paragüero que tenía al lado de la puerta, y se hizo paso hacia el living-comedor para enfrentar la situación. Si habían ido a buscarla o a robarle, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear. Ella nunca se iba a dejar ir sin dar pelea, esa era la esencia de su alma guerrera.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró con alguien que jamás habría esperado.

— Copley. — Dijo ella su nombre al reconocer a aquel hombre.

— Hola Andy. — La saludó.

En eso, apareció su perra Amazona para darle la bienvenida. Andy la acarició con cariño a modo de saludo y agradeció tenerla. Los animales siempre lograban ayudarla a calmar su ansiedad.

— Diría que es un gusto, pero no estoy segura de que lo sea. — Comentó ella, volviendo su atención hacia Copley y bajó su espada. — ¿Qué haces acá? — Pidió saber.

— Necesito tu ayuda. — Respondió él.

Andy comprendió lo que eso significaba. Lo que fuera que tenía para pedirle era porque había pasado algo malo, y no estaba segura de estar preparada para lidiar con ello. Dejó a Copley en el sillón y fue a buscar una botella de vodka y dos vasos. Volvió hacia donde estaba Copley y se sentó frente a él. Le sirvió un vaso y se lo ofreció, luego sirvió el otro vaso para ella.

— ¿A qué se debe esto? — Preguntó él confundido, después de haber tomado un sorbo del vodka.

— Lo que sea que tenes para decirme es algo malo, así que supuse que iba a necesitar esto para poder asimilarlo. — Contestó ella con sinceridad.

— No me fue difícil encontrarte. — Comentó él, sin ir al tema de conversación que realmente importaba.

— No era como si me hubiera estado escondiendo. — Retrucó ella. — Si no quisiera que nadie me encuentre, no lo habrías hecho. Creeme, soy experta en desaparecer. — Dijo con seriedad.

— Te creo. — Asintió él.

— Entonces también cree que te podría haber matado por haber entrado a este departamento sin mi permiso. — Sumó ella, de una forma algo brusca y se sirvió otro vaso de vodka. — ¿Me vas a decir para qué viniste a pedirme ayuda? Porque si no lo haces no eres bienvenido. — Dijo de mala gana.

— Es el equipo, ellos desaparecieron hace un mes. — Contestó él.

Bienvenido dolor, eso era lo que había estado esperando. Eso era lo malo que lo había hecho buscarla. Si el equipo no había tenido contacto con Copley desde hace un mes significaba que la situación era grave. Lo más probable era que los hubieran secuestrado o hubieran quedado varados en algún lugar sin escapatoria posible.

— ¿Cómo y dónde? — Cuestionó ella.

— Fueron a hacer un trabajo a Camboya. Tenían que hacer contacto conmigo y nunca lo hicieron. A la semana de silencio ya estaba sumamente preocupado, así que fui a investigar con un equipo. No pudimos encontrar rastros de ellos. — Explicó lo mejor que pudo. — Esto es lo único que tengo. — Dijo y le entregó una carpeta con información.

Andy fue sacando la información de la carpeta y la fue leyendo. Al parecer ellos habían podido hacer el trabajo para el que habían sido contratados, así que la desaparición no tenía sentido. Debía ser algo no relacionado al caso. Y lo único no relacionado al caso era Quynh.

— Es Quynh, crees que ella es quien los tiene. — Adivinó ella la sospecha del otro.

— Ellos han tenido muchos enfrentamientos y peleas durante estos años, así que si, lo considero una posibilidad. — Asintió él.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué eran las peleas? — Pidió saber ella.

— ¿Sinceramente? — Preguntó él y ella asintió con la cabeza. — Ella no se empezó a meter con el equipo, al menos no hasta que ellos empezaron a detener algunas de sus operaciones. A partir de eso, ella empezó a intentar secuestrarlos para experimentación. Hasta ahora había fallado, pero es probable que esta vez lo haya logrado. — Relató lo que sabía.

— ¿Tienes información sobre Quynh? — Preguntó ella, después de tomarse unos segundos para asimilar todo eso.

— Si, hemos estado investigándola durante estos años, así que si. — Contestó él con sinceridad.

— Bien, voy a necesitar toda la información que tengas. — Aceptó ella.

Andy se levantó, dispuesta a comenzar un plan. Su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, y sin siquiera razonarlo del todo ya tenía decidido varias cuestiones en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó él, sorprendido de que la otra se haya levantado, pensaba que iban a seguir la conversación.

— Primero, voy a darme una ducha. — Respondió, señalándose a sí misma. Todavía tenía la ropa del trabajo y estaba llena de cenizas del incendio. — Segundo, voy a esperar a que me pases toda la información que tengas. Y tercero los voy a encontrar. — Dijo con confianza.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? Ahora eres mortal. — Le recordó él.

— Mi mortalidad no cambia nada, en un equipo nadie es dejado atrás. — Expresó ella lo que pensaba y sentía en cada parte de su ser.

— Pero nosotros te dejamos. — Dijo él, sintiéndose culpable ante ese hecho.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de haber vivido casi siete mil años? — Preguntó ella mirándolo seriamente. — Aprendes a perdonar algunos errores y a no tener resentimiento, o por lo menos a tenerlo según la prioridad de los asuntos. — Dijo con seguridad.

— Perdón por haber perdido la fe en vos. — Se disculpó él y le ofreció su mano en señal de paz.

— Disculpas aceptadas. — Aceptó ella estrechando su mano.

Andy se dio una ducha, cenó sobras de arroz frío que tenía en la heladera y se acostó a dormir. Al otro día Copley le dio toda la información que tenía sobre Quynh. Andy estudió toda la información hasta saberla a la perfección y armó su plan. Era hora de estudiar a Quynh en persona si quería encontrar su equipo.

— No sé si es buena idea Andy. Eres mortal, puedes morir en la búsqueda o en el rescate. — Intentó razonar Copley con ella.

— Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr. — Dijo ella.

— Pero… — Comenzó a protestar él.

— ¿Crees que me importa morir? — Lo interrumpió ella. — No me importa, estoy lista para morir desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si muero salvando a mi equipo, entonces está bien, vale la pena. Cada uno de ellos vale la pena. — Dijo con una extrema e intensa convicción.

— Al menos deja que algunos agentes vayan con vos, que te ayuden. — Le pidió.

— Si necesito ayuda, prometo que te voy a avisar. — Aseguró ella. — Mientras tanto es mejor que vaya sola, para llamar la atención lo menos posible. Y yo soy quien mejor conoce a Quynh, soy la única que puede encontrarla y detenerla. — Expresó lo que creía.

— Bien. — Aceptó él, frustrado porque sabía que no podía controlarla ni hacerla cambiar de opinión. — ¿Sabes que si algo te pasa el equipo me matará, no? — Dijo, intentando poner algo de humor a la situación.

— Es una posibilidad. — Asintió ella y soltó una pequeña risa. — No te preocupes, no les diré que fuiste vos quien me informó de la situación. — Dijo a modo de promesa.

Andy se despidió de Copley y luego se dirigió al aeropuerto. Iba a empezar por ir a Vietnam, a las raíces de Quynh. Ella sabía que tenía que haber algún rastro de esa mujer en Nha Trang, el lugar donde antiguamente había estado su ciudad de origen.

Antes de irse de Grecia necesitaba hacer una cosa más. Ya se había despedido de su escuadrón de trabajo la semana pasada, pero quedaba David. Tenía que avisarle. Lo había estado evitando porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo personalmente. Él era un buen amigo y ella tenía un gran cariño por él. Incluso se había animado a contarle todo lo de la inmortalidad. No estaba segura de que él le creyera del todo, pero la respetaba, escuchaba sus historias y nunca la trataba como si estuviera loca. Así que prefería evitar la despedida personal, porque las despedidas eran amargas y dolorosas. Agarró su celular y decidió hablarle por whatsapp.

**David**

**Andy:**

Me voy

**David:**

A dónde?

**Andy:**

Me voy de Grecia

**David:**

Qué? Por qué?

Estás bien?

**Andy:**

Mi familia está en problemas

Tengo que ir a salvarlos

**David:**

Que tan peligroso es?

Te voy a volver a ver?

**Andy:**

No lo sé

**David:**

Me gusta creer que nos vamos a volver a ver

Tengo fe en vos

**Andy:**

Podrías cuidar de Amazona por mi?

**David:**

Por supuesto

**Andy:**

Gracias, por todo

Eres un gran amigo

**David:**

Te quiero

Buena suerte

Todos los sacrificios requerían pérdidas. Lo que importaba era lo que se perdía. Su vida mortal claramente era importante. Pero para Andy ese era un sacrificio aceptable. Ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida mortal si eso implicaba salvar a las personas de su equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En cuanto quién/cómo Andy conoce a los demás inmortales voy a seguir el canon de los cómics. Quynh fue la primera inmortal con la que Andy soñó, pero al primero que conoció fue a Lykon.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de una semana de rondar por varias ciudades de Vietnam, Andy encontró a Quynh. Efectivamente, no fue allí donde la enfrentó. Sino que durante el siguiente mes se dedicó seguirla y vigilarla en los países por los que ella se movilizaba: Bangladesh, Camboya, China, Indonesia, Malasia, Tailandia y Vietnam.

Haciéndolo, finalmente pudo descubrir dónde era que tenían secuestrado a su equipo. En una prisión en una ciudad del sur de Bangladesh. Andy observó y estudió la prisión por dos semanas, hasta saber todo acerca de su funcionamiento para así poder planear su entrada y rescate.

Decidió hacer su misión un día que Quynh no estaba. Por ahora, prefería evitarla. Más cuando su equipo estaba de por medio.

Con el asesoramiento tecnológico de Copley, pudo desactivar todas las cámaras de seguridad de la prisión. Entró a paso decidido, con un chaleco antibalas, varias pistolas y su hacha.

Avanzó por la prisión sin problemas, deshaciéndose de cada guardia con quien se cruzaba. Sería mortal, pero su agilidad en pelear seguía intacta y era mejor que la de cualquiera de ellos.

Estaba por llegar a la celda donde tenían encerrado a su equipo. Lo sabía, lo sentía en cada parte de su ser. Era momento de tener una victoria. La única herida que había recibido hasta ese momento era una bala en su brazo y eso le daba confianza.

Con su hacha rompió la cerradura de la puerta de la celda y entró. Allí estaban Booker, Joe, Nicky y Nile acostados y atados a camillas. Había muestras de sus órganos en algunos frascos a los costados de su camillas, dando un aspecto siniestro a ese lugar que era una mezcla de laboratorio y prisión.

— Andy. — Dijo Nicky, siendo el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó Booker, sin poder creer que ella fuera real.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — Preguntó Joe, tan asombrado como los otros.

— Vine a sacar sus bellos traseros de aquí. — Respondió ella, intentando poner un poco de humor.

Andy los fue liberando de sus esposas uno por uno. Joe fue el único que se animó a darle un abrazo. Ella pudo percibir que los demás también querían hacerlo, pero probablemente debían sentir que no lo merecían por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Les repartió las pocas armas que todavía tenía en su poder, y ella se quedó con su hacha.

— Estás herida. — Dijo Nicky, observando su brazo.

— No es nada. — Dijo ella, quitándole importancia. — Es hora de movernos, hay que irnos de aquí. — Indicó.

Todos acordaron con ella, lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento era salir de esa prisión. Se acomodaron en posición de pelea y se prepararon para salir.

De repente, algo inesperado sucedió. De las ventilaciones de la celda empezó a salir gran cantidad de gas. Y así, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, todos perdieron la conciencia.

Cuando despertaron estaban otra vez todos retenidos físicamente en las camillas, excepto Andy. Ella tenía las piernas atadas con unas cadenas a una de las paredes y sus manos esposadas.

A los minutos, apareció Quynh.

— Andromache. — Dijo Quynh su nombre. — Te estuve esperando, sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a venir por ellos. Tu sensibilidad te hace predecible. — Comentó con cierto humor.

— Déjalos ir. — Pidió ella.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — Le preguntó, divertida ante la idea.

— Porque me tienes a mí. — Respondió ella con seguridad.

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar el lugar de ellos aún siendo mortal? — La cuestionó, ganando curiosidad ante eso.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Ni siquiera lo dudaste, sorprendente. — Apreció. — Lastima que conmigo no fue así. — Le reprochó.

— Claro que fue así, no hubo día en que no deseara ser yo la que estuviera en tu lugar si eso significaba que no tuvieras que sufrir. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Rezaste? — Pidió saber.

— No exactamente, yo no creo en eso. — Negó ella. — Pero nunca me di por vencida, nunca dejé de buscarte. — Le dejo saber.

— Pero no fue suficiente. — La desacreditó.

— Lo sé. — Aceptó ella resignada, porque siempre había tenido culpa de eso.

— Además ellos dijeron que habían detenido la búsqueda, ambas cosas no pueden ser verdad. — Le dijo tristemente. Lo único que la hacía dudar de lo que los demás habían dicho era la sinceridad que veía presente en los ojos de la otra.

— Detuvimos las búsquedas en equipo, pero yo las continúe por mi propia cuenta. — Confesó ella.

— Quiero hacerte sufrir. — Le dejó saber, sin prestar atención a la confesión de la otra porque no podía asimilarla.

Era difícil para Andy ver a Quynh de esa forma. No podía reconocerla, no podía encontrar rastro de todo lo que había amado en ella. Y eso le dolía intensa e insoportablemente en cada parte de su alma. Ella solo quería recuperarla, que Quynh pueda volver a ser ella misma.

— Estoy dispuesta a que me hagas sufrir todo lo que quieras. — Asintió ella. — Pero a ellos no es necesario que los hagas sufrir, déjalos ir. — Insistió en su pedido.

— No es así como funcionan las cosas. — Negó.

— Pero podrían hacerlo. — Insistió ella. — ¿No han experimentado con ellos lo suficiente? — Preguntó frustrada, señalando los frascos.

— Probablemente sí, pero la venta de órganos es un buen negocio. — Le dijo con satisfacción, al notar el dolor en la otra ante esa noticia. — Quiero hacerte sufrir y sé que hacerlos sufrir a ellos es la peor manera en que te puedo hacer sufrir. — Reveló.

Con eso, su corazón volvió a romperse. ¿Era posible que un corazón que había sido roto tantas veces continuará rompiéndose una y otra vez? Evidentemente si, ella era la prueba de eso.

— Por favor Quynh. — Rogó ella.

— No, si no quisieras presenciar esto no tendrías que haber venido. — Le dijo secamente, dando por cerrado el tema.

Y así pasaron los siguientes meses. Todos encerrados. Y en esos meses Andy pudo descubrir por qué Quynh estaba complotada con la Doctora Kozak. Quynh quería que la doctora encuentre la fórmula para acabar con la inmortalidad. Le dolía en cada parte de su ser que la mujer que amaba quisiera terminar con su inmortalidad, que quisiera morir. Y todo eso se sintió un poco como lo de Booker de nuevo. Andy entendía los motivos de ambos, aunque no compartía sus métodos.

En esa prisión, Andy presenciaba como todos los días a los integrantes de su equipo les sacaban sus órganos, para vender en algún mercado negro. También continuaban con los experimentos de la inmortalidad, pero hasta el momento no habían logrado descifrarla. No podían encontrar nada en sus adns o en sus genes que dieran explicación al poder que tenían.

Y con los experimentos podía notar que la doctora Kozak no estaba siguiendo del todo los pedidos de Quynh. La doctora estaba haciendo lo que quería, estaba buscando una manera de replicar la inmortalidad, no terminarla.

Hasta el momento lo único que habían conseguido era poder hacer que algunos mortales fueran inmortales por un rato. Pero habían decidido dejar ese experimento de lado, porque luego de unos días esas personas morían, apareciendo repentinamente en sus cuerpos todas las heridas de las que se habían salvado en el rato que fueron inmortales.

No había conversaciones. Todos eran mantenidos con sus bocas tapadas. Andy era la única que no tenía tapada la boca y podría hablar si quisiera, pero sus largos años de vida le habían enseñado a mantener silencio frente a las situaciones de tortura. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cada vez que su equipo sufría, pero ella no emitía palabra.

Solamente hablaba cuando estaba con su equipo a solas. Les dedicaba palabras en idiomas extinguidos y olvidados, palabras que solamente ella podía entender. Pero palabras reconfortantes, de aliento, de calma, llenas de esperanza. Palabras que curaban. Ellos no podrían comprenderla, pero el sentido que transmitía era el mismo. Esa era su táctica para que, si la escuchaban por las cámaras de seguridad alguno de los guardias, los científicos o Quynh, no pudieran entenderla.

Quynh había intentado hacerla hablar más de una vez, pero no lo había logrado. Andy no había emitido palabra hacia ella desde la conversación que habían tenido el primer día. Ella no hablaba porque sabía que no iba a servir de nada. La otra no iba a cambiar de idea, solo iba hacerla hablar para torturarla de alguna manera. Así que Andy esperó pacientemente, esperó hasta que se diera el momento indicado para hablar.

Unos seis meses después, ese día llegó. Quynh estaba burlándose y molestando a su equipo, hablando de cómo no servía de nada que ella estuviera allí.

— Si sirve que yo esté aquí, sirve si me dejas tomar el lugar de ellos. — Dijo ella, sorprendiendo a la otra porque no esperaba su intervención después de tantos meses de silencio. — La clave de la inmortalidad no está en ellos y no van a encontrarla sin importar cuanto experimenten. Pero en mí, todavía no experimentaron. Tal vez la clave está en mí, después de todo fui la primera inmortal. — Expuso su idea.

— ¿Todavía estás dispuesta a tomar el lugar de ellos? — Preguntó Quynh, algo asombrada ya que había creído que era un tema olvidado.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— Demuéstralo. — Le pidió.

Bien, eso era lo que había esperado. Andy sabía perfectamente cómo probarlo. Por suerte sus manos estaban atadas con esposas y estas estaban un poco flojas. Si hubieran estado atadas con cadenas, como lo estaban sus piernas, no sabía si podría haber llevado a cabo su plan.

Agarró una de sus manos y la fracturó en varias partes para poder liberarla de las esposas que la tenían retenida. El ruido de sus huesos resonó en todo el ambiente y tuvo que morderse el labio para no emitir ninguna queja de dolor.

Con sus manos ya libres, utilizó la que tenía sana para quitarse el corpiño. Usando sus dientes descosió la costura y sacó uno de los aros. Agarró el aro y lo usó para abrir la cerradura de las cadenas de sus piernas.

Andy estaba libre de sus retenciones. Se levantó del piso y caminó hacia Quynh, hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

— ¿Si te era tan sencillo liberarte por qué no lo hiciste antes? — Preguntó Quynh, con una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad.

— Las cámaras de seguridad, ustedes me habrían detenido antes que pueda liberar a alguno de ellos. — Respondió ella, dejando saber su razonamiento.

— ¿Y cómo es esto una prueba? — La continuó cuestionando.

— Que podría haberlo intentando de todas formas, pero en vez de hacerlo acepté la manera en que que querías hacerme sufrir. — Contestó ella con sinceridad.

Se formó un largo silencio entre ellas. Andy entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, Quynh estaba pensando su propuesta. Lo único que esperaba era poder haberla convencido de que la aceptara.

— ¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? ¿Sabes que vamos a mantenerte viva todos los años que sea posible y el dolor va a ser continuo? — Siguió Quynh interrogándola, dispuesta a darle lugar a que cambie de opinión.

— Estoy segura. — Afirmó ella.

— Entonces puede ser que tengamos un trato, pero voy a pedir algo a cambio. — Le dijo pensativamente.

— Lo que sea. — Aseguró ella.

— Los voy a dejar ir, pero si vuelven a cruzarse en uno de mis trabajos para detenerlos o vuelven a buscarte a vos, entonces los volveré a secuestrar. Si no quieren estar encerrados y ser usados como experimentos, entonces tienen que mantenerse lejos de mi. — Le explicó su condición.

— Acepto. — Asintió ella.

Andy negoció con Quynh que pudiera dejarla ver la liberación de su equipo, para tener la prueba de que el trato se había llevado a cabo de verdad.

Así es como se encontraron todos en un helicóptero. Booker, Joe, Nicky y Nile todavía tenían las bocas tapadas y las manos esposadas detrás de sus espaldas. Andy estaba libre, porque Quynh sabía que ella no iba a escaparse.

Volaron un rato, hasta que se detuvieron en medio del océano. Quynh los iba a hacer saltar allí, esa era su forma de liberarlos.

Eso tenía que ser suficiente, Andy tenía que confiar en ello. Su equipo iba a sobrevivir. En unos días llegarían a alguna costa y podrían continuar con sus vidas.

— ¿Puedo decirles algo antes de que salten? — Pidió Andy a Quynh, señalando a su equipo.

— Si. — Asintió.

Andy se dirigió a su equipo. Sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre ellos, todavía quedaba sin tratar el tema del tiempo que habían pasado separados. Pero quería convencerlos de que su idea era lo mejor, quería que acepten esta oportunidad que les estaba dando.

— Sé que me odian o están decepcionados de mi. Lo acepto y lo respeto. — Comenzó y se aclaró la garganta porque lo que quería decir no estaba saliendo del todo como quería. — Ustedes tal vez se dieron por vencidos en mí, pero yo no me di por vencida en ustedes. Por eso les quiero pedir que hagan esta última cosa por mí: una vez que estén en el océano, sé que va a ser difícil, pero sé que van a sobrevivir. Una vez que estén en tierra, a salvo, no vengan por mí. No me busquen, olvídense de mí y de lo que me puede pasar. Olvídense de Quynh y manténganse lejos de ella. Mi vida ya fue muy larga, no tengo miedo de que acabe. Déjenme hacer esto por ustedes, acepten este regalo que les hago porque los amo. — Expresó todo lo que sentía.

Después de su discurso, le dedicó unas palabras de aprecio y cariño a cada uno en su propio idioma de origen. A Booker en occitano provenzal, a Joe en árabe, a Nicky en genovés y a Nile en inglés.

— ¿Listo? — Pidió saber Quynh.

Andy se puso de pie y le dio un beso a cada uno de ellos.

— Listo. — Asintió.

Quynh abrió la puerta del helicóptero y les indicó que salten. Booker y Nile fueron los primeros en saltar. Joe y Nicky se mostraron dudosos, como si no estuvieran listos para dejar a Andy una vez más. Así que Quynh le pidió que la ayude a empujarlos. Andy les pidió perdón y luego ayudó a Quynh a empujarlos fuera del helicóptero.

Andy los observó asomar las cabezas a través de las olas e hizo algo que no hacía hace cientos de años, desde una de sus crisis existenciales luego de la pérdida de Quynh... rezó al universo. Pidió que su equipo sobreviva y tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que ella les había pedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea/teoría de que el idioma original de Booker es el occinato provenzal porque es de Marsella la leí en tumblr y me convenció, por eso la uso. Nicky genovés porque es Génova. Joe es de Maghreb (sería la zona que conformada por los países de: Algeria, Lybia, Mauritania, Marruecos y Tunisia), por eso voy a suponer que su idioma es el árabe (porque no sabemos exactamente de qué país es, pero en esa zona el árabe es un idioma que se habla).  
> No estoy segura de que sea posible hacer lo que Andy hizo para liberarse de las esposas, pero lo vi en una película, así que vamos a suponer que si.


	6. Chapter 6

Enfrentarse a la inmensidad del océano era algo para lo que ninguno de ellos se había preparado.

Se ahogaron un par de veces, hasta que finalmente lograron aprender a flotar a pesar de que sus manos estuvieran esposadas.

— Debemos hacer lo mismo que hizo Andy. — Dijo Booker, el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

— Fracturar nuestras manos para liberarnos de las esposas. — Explicó Booker a lo que se había referido.

Eso tenía sentido. Era una buena idea e iba a funcionar. Y a diferencia de Andy, sus manos se iban a curar en un par de minutos. Todos se descolocaron los huesos de sus manos y así lograron liberarlas.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — Preguntó Nile, comenzando a sentir pánico hacia la situación.

— Por empezar nos mantenemos siempre juntos, lo importante es no perdernos. — Respondió Nicky.

— Creo que deberíamos seguir la corriente y esperar que nos lleve a algún territorio. — Propuso Joe.

Así que, eso hicieron. Siguieron la corriente del océano. A veces les costaba dilucidar hacia dónde tenían que ir, porque las corrientes eran imprecisas, se cruzaban y mezclaban entre ellas. Pero intentaron hacerlo.

Murieron un par de veces ahogados, un par de veces de agotamiento, un par de veces de hambre y deshidratación. Pero, finalmente llegaron a tierra. Se arrastraron por la playa, sin tener energías para continuar, y se derrumbaron en la arena seca.

Varias horas después despertaron, con las energías recargadas y el sol molestando en sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó Booker.

— No creo que nadie lo sepa. — Respondió Nicky.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que pasamos en el océano? — Pidió saber Nile.

— Hasta donde pude llevar la cuenta, íbamos quince días. — Contestó Joe.

— Deberíamos buscar un pueblo o algo, y comunicarnos con Copley. — Sugirió Nile.

— ¿Y luego qué vamos a hacer? ¿Buscar a Andy? — Cuestionó Nicky.

Eso los hizo a todos sumergirse en un profundo silencio.

Andy, la vida sin ella había sido difícil, y hasta terrible en algún punto. Estando separados de ella, de una manera que habían considerado definitiva en algún punto, se dieron cuenta que ninguno de ellos sabía funcionar sin ella.

Joe y Nicky la extrañaron en cada instante. Ellos habían vivido toda su inmortalidad con Andy, y les resultaba complicado vivir sin ella. Siempre había algo que les recordaba o le hacía pensar en ella. Era como si siempre estuvieran esperando que apareciera mágicamente.

Booker se sentía culpable de haberla dejado sola cuando ahora ella era mortal. Sentía que estaban desaprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba de ella y tenía miedo que si en algún momento fueran a su reencuentro se encontrarán con que ya había muerto.

Nile añoraba tener una figura, un ejemplo de modelo a quien seguir. Ella era joven, idealista y tenía convicciones fuertes. Y había creído que eso era suficiente para ser una líder, pero siéndolo se dio cuenta que no le gustaba del todo esa función. Le costaba tener que tomar decisiones todo el tiempo y le dolía los errores que cometían. Siempre había consecuencias para las cosas que hacían, y a veces esas consecuencias no eran buenas. Tener ese peso sobre sus hombros le hizo darse cuenta lo difícil que debía haber sido para Andy vivir tantos años, casi siete mil si les había dicho la verdad.

— Vamos a ir a salvarla. — Dijo Joe, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos.

— Pero ella nos pidió que no lo hagamos. — Lo contradijo Booker.

— ¿Y ustedes quieren hacerle caso? ¿Están dispuestos a dejarla sacrificarse de esa manera? — Cuestionó Joe enojado.

— Si vamos por ella, nos van a volver a encerrar. ¿De qué sirve su sacrificio si todos terminamos encerrados nuevamente? — Intentó Booker exponer su postura.

— Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de que nos atrapen para que no encierren a nadie. — Dijo Joe con determinación.

— Pero siempre es una posibilidad. — Advirtió Nile.

— Es un riesgo que yo estoy dispuesto a correr. — Dijo Joe. — Si Andy es lo suficientemente fuerte para sacrificar su mortalidad por nosotros, entonces nosotros somos lo suficientemente fuertes para sacrificar nuestra inmortalidad por ella. Y si nos atrapan en el intento, no importa, tenemos tiempo de sobra para encontrar la manera de escapar. — Agregó, expresando con pasión lo que sentía.

— Bien, este tal vez no sea el momento más apropiado para decidir esto. — Intervino finalmente Nicky. — Primero hagamos contacto con Copley y pongámonos a salvo, luego veremos que decidimos respecto a Andy. Y si hacemos diferentes elecciones, tendremos que respetarnos. — Expusó su opinión.

Al llegar todos a un acuerdo, emprendieron camino. Caminaron un par de horas hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ciudad llamada Meulaboh.

— Estamos en Malasia. — Dijo Joe, logrando reconocer dónde estaba ubicado ese pueblo

— ¿Qué idioma hablan en Malasia? — Pidió saber Nile.

— Malayo. — Respondió Booker.

— Andy sabe hablar malayo. — Comentó Nicky, mostrándose algo orgulloso ante ese hecho.

— Claro que sabe. — Aceptó Nile frustrada. — ¿Hay algún idioma que esa mujer no sepa? — Preguntó.

— No, de hecho también sabe muchos idiomas que ya no existen. — Respondió Joe, después de soltar una pequeña risa.

El segundo idioma de Malasia era el inglés. Así que les fue sencillo poder comunicarse y lograron comprar un celular con dinero que habían robado. Se comunicaron con Copley. Él les consiguió documentación y les mandó pasajes a Inglaterra, para que fueran a la casa que él tenía en Watlington.

Una vez reunidos con Copley, entre todos le relataron detalladamente lo que había sucedido mientras estuvieron aprisionados. Copley, a cambio, les confesó que él fue quien se había puesto en contacto con Andy y le había informado sobre la desaparición de ellos.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? — Preguntó Nicky sorprendido. Cuando pasaban tiempo separados entre las misiones, Andy siempre era a quien era casi imposible de encontrar.

— Porque ella no se estaba escondiendo. — Respondió Copley.

— ¿A qué te referís? — Preguntó Joe confundido.

— A que estaba haciendo una vida normal, de persona mortal. Estaba viviendo en Atenas y trabajando como capitana de un escuadrón de bomberos. — Explicó Copley.

— Por supuesto que en tres años logró ser capitana. — Apreció Joe, orgulloso ante eso.

— Ella nunca va a pasar desapercibida, sin importar cuanto lo desee. — Coincidió Booker.

El equipo decidió que iban a investigar todo lo que pudieran sobre Quynh para intentar recuperar a Andy. Así que partieron a Atenas. Necesitaban revisar el departamento de Andy, para poder averiguar lo que ella había investigado sobre Quynh.

El departamento resultó sorprendentemente común. Lo único que había "fuera de lugar" eran un par de espadas, y varias pistolas escondidas y distribuidas por todo el espacio. Tenía varias fotografías: de su equipo de bomberos, con David -con quien aparentemente se había vuelto cercana-, varias de una perra negra y un par con ellos. Tenía una foto con Booker, Joe y Nicky; y otra con Joe, Nicky y Nile. Además tenía un par de retratos dibujados (por Joe) de Quynh y varias pinturas de Joe colgadas en las paredes.

Lo más desordenado era su habitación. Y no necesariamente porque fuera desordenada, sino porque tenía grandes pilas de libros que ocupaban casi todo el espacio, haciendo que fuera difícil moverse sin tirar alguno. Los libros variaban en temáticas completamente distintas: alquimia, arqueología, arte, astrología, astronomía, cocina, cultura, economía, etnografía, geografía, herbología, historia, ficción, filosofía, mitología, obras de teatro, política, poesía, religión, semiótica, simbología, sociología. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que había libros en casi todos los idiomas existentes.

En el comedor era donde tenía la información que había investigado sobre Quynh. Estaba todo tácticamente ordenado, que era incluso placentero observarlo. Todos conocían ese lado de ella. Andy siempre había sido alguien que le gustaba tener el mayor control que podía sobre las misiones que realizaban.

Se dividieron sus escritos y comenzaron a leer. Se tuvieron que ir intercambiando lo que iban leyendo, porque Andy tenía la costumbre de mezclar idiomas cuando escribía.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué idioma es este? — Preguntó Nile frustrada, mostrando la hoja que estaba leyendo a los demás.

— Latín. — Reconoció Nicky. — Dame, yo puedo entenderlo un poco. — Ofreció.

— ¿Cómo hace para escribir así de mezclado? ¿Cómo puede pensar? — Cuestionó Nile.

— Bueno, todos tenemos una voz interior, ¿No? — Dijo Booker y Nile asintió al seguir su razonamiento. — En la mayoría de nosotros esa voz es con su idioma de origen. — Agregó.

— El mío el inglés, el tuyo el francés, el áraba para Joe y el italiano para Nicky. — Concluyó Nile.

— Exacto. — Afirmó Booker. — Aunque en realidad mi idioma de origen es el occitano provenzal. — Aclaró.

— Y el mío el genovés. — Agregó Nicky.

— Andy vivió el comienzo de todos los idiomas y de sus escrituras, por eso es posible que su voz interior sea una mezcla de los idiomas con los que se siente más cercana. — Explicó Joe la teoría que ellos tenían al respecto. — Así como también Booker se siente cercano con el francés y Nicky con el italiano. — Sumó.

Continuaron examinando todo lo que Andy había averiguado. Quynh tenía redes de trabajo por las que se movía, los países que frecuentaba eran: Bangladesh, China, Indonesia, Malasia, Tailandia y Vietnam.

— Ellos nos tienen un mes de ventaja. Es posible que ya hayan movido a Andy de lugar y hayan cambiado las redes en las que se movilizan. — Expusó Nile su preocupación.

— Tenés razón. — Aceptó Booker, sintiéndose frustrado.

— A pesar de eso, creo que deberíamos comenzar por Vietnam. — Dijo Nicky.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Booker.

— Por todo lo que estuvimos leyendo, Andy estaba segura de que Quynh tiene su base central allí. — Respondió Nicky.

— Las raíces siempre nos llaman, y para Quynh su origen está allí. — Dijo Joe, respaldando la opinión de su esposo.

— Creo que es un buen lugar para comenzar. — Asintió Nicky.

De pronto, algo inesperado ocurrió. Alguien estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada al departamento, y ese alguien tenía llaves. Todos sacaron sus armas, dispuestos y listos a recibir al extraño.

— ¿Andy? ¿Estás de vuelta? — Preguntó la persona que acababa de entrar.

David, la persona que había entrado era David. El doctor que había atendido a Andy en un par de ocasiones desde que descubrieron su mortalidad, y que al parecer ahora era su amigo. Y no estaba solo, venía acompañado por la perra negra de las fotos.

— Hola David. — Lo saludó Booker, bajando su arma.

— Hola. — Los saludó David. — Me alegra verlos, eso significa que Andy pudo salvarlos. — Comentó alegremente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Joe seriamente.

— Todas las semanas vengo a ver si Andy regresó, después de todo estoy cuidando a su perra. — Respondió, señalando al animal.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Preguntó Nile, acariciando a la perra con cariño.

— Amazona. — Respondió él. — Entonces, ¿Dónde está Andy? — Insistió en lo que quería saber.

— Ella no está con nosotros. — Contestó Booker.

— ¿Murió? — Preguntó, su voz temblando un poco, como si tuviera miedo de que así fuera.

— No. — Negó Nicky.

— No que lo sepamos al menos. — Agregó Nile.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que está con Quynh? — Pidió saber David, sorprendiendo a todos.

Pobre David, a partir de ese momento lo sometieron a un intenso y largo interrogatorio. Él les confesó que Andy le había contado sobre la inmortalidad, pero que él no estaba seguro si creerle o no. Pero cuando la escuchaba contar historias sobre otros tiempos y hablar idiomas que nadie conocía, sospechaba que era verdad.

— Ella te estaba diciendo la verdad. — Afirmó Booker.

— Booker, no. — Advirtió Nicky.

— Si Andy confiaba en él, entonces nosotros también podemos hacerlo. — Dejó saber Booker su decisión.

Booker agarró una de las espadas que Andy tenía en su departamento y se hizo un corte en su mano. David vio maravillado cómo su piel se regeneró y se curó en apenas un minuto.

David se quedó a cenar con ellos y los llenó de historias sobre Andy. Les contó sobre su amistad y sus salidas, les contó sobre cómo había rescatado a Amazona y finalmente había decidido adoptarla; y también les contó sobre todo el trabajo que había hecho como bombera, todas las personas que había salvado y los incendios que había apagado guiando a su escuadrón.

— ¿Prometen que me van a avisar si la encuentran? — Pidió David.

— Lo prometemos. — Aseguró Nile.

— Creo que antes de irme debería decirles una última cosa, Andy dejó algo para ustedes. — Dijo David pensativamente. — Me pidió que se los dé si cuando ustedes vinieran a buscarla, ella ya estuviera muerta. Pero, creo que esta situación también lo amerita. — Expresó argumentativamente.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Joe con curiosidad.

David fue a la habitación de Andy y todos lo siguieron. Sacó dos cajas de debajo de la cama y las abrió. En una estaba toda la información que Andy había hecho sobre sus exploraciones marítimas en búsqueda de Quynh. En la otra, había cuatro diarios, uno para cada uno de ellos. Cada uno tenía el nombre de uno de ellos escrito en la tapa. Eso los hizo emocionar.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Preguntó Nile, cuando abrió el diario y se encontró con palabras en un idioma que no conocía.

— Están escritos en el idioma de los scythians, es un continuo dialectal entre varias lenguas iraníes antiguas: persa, pamir, pastún, saka. — Informó Joe, observando concentradamente la escritura.

— Son los recuerdos que tiene sobre ustedes. Los escribía en ese idioma para que si alguien que no debía los encontraba, no pudiera entenderlos. — Explicó David.

— Pero nosotros tampoco podemos entenderlos. — Se quejó Nile.

— Ella me dijo que ustedes tienen tiempo suficiente como para aprenderlo y descifrarlo, y sino que se jodieran por tontos. — Explicó David, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Todos rieron ante eso, era típico de Andy decir algo de ese estilo. Todo lo que vivieron desde que llegaron a Atenas, les hizo reafirmar sus decisiones. Tenían que ir por Andy. Tenían que buscarla, encontrarla y liberarla. Porque en un equipo, nadie era dejado atrás.

Andy estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su mortalidad por ellos.

Y ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar su inmortalidad por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez sea un poco exagerado que Andy sepa todos los idiomas, pero es canon según la presentación de su personaje en el instagram de la película; así que me voy a aferrar a eso porque me gusta mucho la idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Este no había sido el plan original de Quynh. Ella no había planeado vengarse del equipo de inmortales, ni de Andromache. Si, había estado enojada y dolida. Sin embargo, no había tenido ideas de venganza.

Pero cuando estuvo libre de su prisión marítima y conoció a la Doctora Kozak, algo nuevo se encendió en ella. Las ganas de que descubrieran cómo terminar con la inmortalidad. Ella quería morir para no tener que lidiar con sus traumas, su dolor y su locura.

Ir por Booker había parecido una buena idea. Él estaba exiliado del equipo, él los había traicionado, y él había sido quien trajo a la Doctora Kozak a sus vidas. Él quería morir, igual que ella. Pero cuando fueron por él, Booker se negó a colaborar. Él ya no quería eso. Así que tuvieron que llevarlo a la fuerza. Y para sorpresa de ambos, el equipo lo encontró y lo salvó.

Quynh entendía que las operaciones que realizaba el equipo de la Doctora Kozak estaban mal, que no eran éticas, que experimentaban con las personas a la fuerza y sin consentimiento, que causaban mal… Pero a ella no le importaba, no si eso implicaba que pudieran descubrir cómo terminar con la inmortalidad.

En medio de eso, se sumó algo más que no esperaba. El equipo de inmortales empezó a intervenir en esas operaciones. A querer detenerla. A querer encerrarla. Y eso se sintió como otra traición más, una que partió su corazón en mil pedazos… Como si eso fuera posible cuando ya lo tenía roto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y después de eso, las cosas poco a poco se fueron saliendo de control...

— ¿Algún avance con las investigaciones? — Preguntó Quynh a la Doctora Kozak.

— No, ninguna. — Respondió la Doctora Kozak, luciendo decepcionada de ella misma ante ese hecho.

Quynh estaba frustrada.

Hace un año que tenían a Andromache en su poder. Esa tampoco había sido su intención, pero era lo que la otra había elegido. Ella había ofrecido dar su lugar por el equipo de inmortales, y Quynh decidió aceptarlo ya que las experimentaciones con ellos no habían funcionado.

Durante todo un año experimentaron con Andromache y la torturaron. Y sin embargo, la doctora Kosak seguía sin poder descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad. Eso era realmente frustrante.

Al principio había sido placentero ver a Andromache sufrir, aunque ese no había sido su plan original. Quynh presenció cada experimento que le hicieron, cada muestra que sacaron de sus órganos y cada tortura. La más placentera de las torturas era la de agua, a Quynh le gustaba esa porque sentía que de esa forma le podía dar a entender a Andromache lo mucho que ella había sufrido debajo del océano.

De a poco, lo que al principio en algún punto le había resultado placentero empezó a cansarle. Le molestaba ver a Andromache en constante dolor, todo el tiempo. Le molestaba verla sufrir porque todavía la amaba. Igualmente tenía que darle crédito, ella nunca se quejaba.

Lo peor de todo, lo que más le molestaba, era que Andromache no hablaba. Lo habían intentado muchísimas veces, porque los científicos estaban convencidos de que ella tenía que saber algo sobre la inmortalidad por ser la primera inmortal. Sin importar cuánto lo intentaban, Andromache no hablaba, y las únicas veces que habían logrado que dijera algo lo había dicho en idiomas olvidados, idiomas que solamente ella entendía. Quynh apreciaba su determinación y su fuerza, eso era algo que siempre le había gustado de la otra, pero en este momento simplemente le causaba irritación.

En el único momento donde la había visto realmente dolida, fue cuando ella le quitó su colgante. Quynh le había dado ese colgante a Andromache hace mucho tiempo, como símbolo del amor que le tenía. Le sorprendió que ella todavía lo tuviera con ella y que lo usara todo el tiempo. En un comienzo no le había dado mucha importancia y hasta lo había ignorado, pero un día se cansó y finalmente se lo quitó. Andromache estuvo completamente triste y derrotada ese día, como si le hubiera quitado lo único que todavía las unía.

Quynh entró a la celda donde estaba Andromache para poder verla. Estaba acostada en una camilla y estaban controlándola médicamente. La semana pasada casi había muerto cuando realizaron una biopsia de su corazón. Habían tenido que reanimarla tres veces, hasta que consiguieron que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a funcionar.

La observó un rato. Andromache lucía agotada, estaba pálida y tenía grandes ojeras. Su cabello había crecido casi hasta la altura de sus hombros y estaba todo desordenado, dándole un aspecto desprolijo. Estaba llena de moretones y heridas. Y aunque ya debía haberse acostumbrado a que ese era el efecto que tenía la mortalidad en la otra, todavía no podía hacerlo.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Quynh decidió probar algo nuevo. Decidió hablarle en vietnamita antiguo, para probar si en ese idioma que solamente ellas dos entendían Andromache si se permitía entablar una conversación.

— ¿No estás cansada de todo esto? — Le preguntó Quynh.

— ¿De qué? — Preguntó Andy, su voz sonando algo ronca al no estar dándole uso.

Andromache le respondió en el idioma que ella había comenzado la conversación. Quynh se sorprendió de que su idea hubiera funcionado. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad y hacer hablar a la otra. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que le importaba, y no en lo lindo que se sentía escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo.

— De los experimentos. — Respondió Quynh.

— Si, pero no es como si estuviera en mi poder el decidir sobre ellos, ¿o quieres proponer algo nuevo? — Dijo Andy con tranquilidad.

— Mi propuesta es que nos cuentes cuál es el secreto de la inmortalidad, así de esa manera podemos dejar de experimentar. — Entabló ella su propuesta.

— ¿Todavía no me crees? ¿Todavía no crees que yo no sé nada, ni tengo la menor idea de cómo surgió la inmortalidad, ni cómo funciona? — Cuestionó Andy, su voz haciéndola sonar algo dolida.

— No sé qué creer. — Admitió ella. — Tal vez me mentiste toda la vida. — La acusó.

— Yo nunca te mentí. — Aseguró Andy. — Además, aún si supiera el secreto y se los diría, ambas sabemos que los experimentos no terminarían ahí. Continuarían para replicarlo, extenderlo, terminarlo. — Expresó su opinión.

— Eres realmente frustrante. — Dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza.

— Gracias. — Agradeció Andy, tomándolo como un halago.

Quynh se fue de la celda sintiéndose enojada. Estaba cansada de que las cosas no funcionen como ella quería. Todo lo relacionado a Andromache la desconcertaba y la llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios que no sabía cómo manejar.

— ¿Lograste sacarle información? — Preguntó la doctora Kozak, cuando Quynh entró al laboratorio.

— No, nada útil. — Negó ella.

— No importa, creo que encontré una forma en que podemos sacarle información y torturarla al mismo tiempo. — Informó la doctora.

— ¿Qué? — Pidió saber ella.

— He estado trabajando en una droga que si es inyectada en el sistema nervioso, hace a la persona reproducir todos los recuerdos sobre eventos traumáticos. En caso de ustedes, los inmortales, sus muertes. — Explicó la doctora su descubrimiento.

Andromache había vivido siete mil años aproximadamente según decía. Habría que ver si era verdad, pero, si lo era, eso era mucho tiempo. En siete mil años una persona podía vivir miles y miles de traumas.

— Bien, vayamos a probarlo. — Decidió ella.

— Estoy terminando unos detalles que estuve probando en otras personas. Un chip, que si lo insertas en la persona, también los va a dejar ver las imágenes de esos recuerdos en una pantalla. — La detuvo la doctora, argumentando su motivo para hacerlo.

— ¿Eso es posible? — Preguntó ella, totalmente sorprendida.

— Lo es, con la tecnología y la ciencia podemos hacerlo posible. — Afirmó la doctora. — Casi mágico, ¿No? — Agregó.

— De acuerdo, una vez que termines con eso, lo haremos. — Indicó ella, en un tono algo autoritario.

Quynh estaba intrigada por saber cómo iba a resultar todo eso, había algo de fascinante en la posibilidad de poder ver los recuerdos de Andromache.

Una semana después ocurrió lo que había estado esperando que ocurriera. El equipo de inmortales vino por Andromache. Pero ella ya estaba lista para que eso sucediera, y tenía su plan armado.

Cuando entraron al edificio ella tenía preparada una trampa de electricidad. Cuando los cuatro inmortales entraron a la sala principal, Quynh activó unos cables que estaban por debajo del piso para que reciban una gran descarga eléctrica. Los cuatro murieron electrocutados. En esos minutos que les llevó recuperarse, los guardias que trabajaban para ella se encargaron de retenerlos físicamente con esposas.

Esperaron a que despierten y luego los guiaron hacia la habitación en donde tenían a Andromache en ese momento.

— ¡Andy! — La llamaron ellos, contentos al ver que todavía estaba viva.

— ¿Qué hacen acá? — Preguntó Andy, totalmente shockeada al verlos, porque en verdad no había estado esperando que fueran a buscarla. — No deberían estar acá, no tendrían que haber regresado por mí. — Dijo en un tono algo acusador.

— No íbamos a dejarte sola. — Dijo Nicky.

— Muy bello los reencuentros, pero yo les advertí que es lo que iba a pasar si volvían por ella. — Comentó Quynh con seriedad.

Quynh indicó que los ataran con cadenas a la pared y se aseguró de que quedaran restringidos en su movilidad.

— Estuviste tanto tiempo sin hablar, que mejor va a ser que siga así. — Dijo ella divertida y le tapó la boca a Andy con cinta adhesiva. — Llegaron en el momento indicado, estoy por probar un nuevo tipo de tortura. Y si funciona con ella, seguiré con ustedes. — Les dejo saber al equipo y luego se fue.

Salió de la habitación y fue a controlar las cámaras de seguridad. Quería escuchar si el equipo iba a decir algo a Andromache que pueda servirle.

— ¿Cómo estás Andy? — Preguntó Booker, y los demás rieron ante lo tonto que resultaba preguntarle eso cuando ella no podía responder.

— Perdón que no hicimos lo que pediste, que vinimos por vos, pero no podíamos dejarte sola. — Se disculpó Nile.

— Así como vos estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu mortalidad por nosotros, nosotros estamos dispuestos a sacrificar nuestra inmortalidad por vos. — Dijo Nicky con cariño, y Andy sacudió la cabeza emocionada ante sus palabras.

— Si este es tu último tiempo, queremos pasarlo con vos. — Dijo Joe con sinceridad. — No estás sola, estamos con vos. — Agregó en un tono que irradiaba amor y paz.

— Te queremos Andy. — Dijo Nicky.

La conversación no le servía de mucho, solo para comprobar que el equipo quería tanto a Andromache, como ella los quería a ellos. Andromache asintió con su cabeza e incluso dejó escapar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. El reencuentro estaba siendo más emotivo de lo que Quynh había imaginado. Tal vez habría sido mejor mantenerlos separados…

— Quynh. — La llamó la doctora Kozak. — Tengo todo listo para avanzar con el plan de revivir las memorias de Andromache. — Le informó.

— Bien, momento de accionar entonces. — Ordenó ella.

Quynh y la doctora Kozak entraron la habitación donde estaban todos los inmortales retenidos. Quynh se sentó en una silla y se dedicó simplemente a observar, mientras la doctora Kozak trabajaba.

La doctora Kozak conectó varios cables a la cabeza de Andromache que iban directos a una pantalla.

— Vamos a aventurarnos en tus memoria, vamos hacerte recordar todos tus traumas para poder observarlos. Imagino que en tus casi siete mil años de vida debes tener muchos traumas y muertes para recordar. — Le dejó saber la doctora Kozak a Andy, mientras le conectaba los cables. — Y si en alguno de ellos está la pista que necesitamos para descifrar la inmortalidad, por fin lo descubriremos. — Sumó a su explicación.

— La única manera en que puedes evitar que te hagamos recordar todo, es si nos dices cuál es la clave de la inmortalidad. — Le ofreció Quynh. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué elegis? — Preguntó.

Andromache la miró con una intensidad especial, una que ella no supo descifrar. Después de unos segundos de un intenso contacto visual, los cuales fueron interminables, Andromache finalmente sacudió la cabeza dando a entender que no iba a hablar.

— Prosigue. — Le indico Quynh a la doctora Kozak.

— Quédate quieta, sino esto va a doler más. — Advirtió la doctora a Andy.

Andy se quedó quieta, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera moverse mucho estando esposada a una camilla. La doctora le hizo un corte en un nervio de su brazo izquierdo y le insertó un chip. Luego le dio una inyección en la cabeza, para que la droga que había inventado entre directamente al sistema nervioso de la otra.

Después de unos minutos Andy quedó totalmente paralizada y sus ojos se pusieron color blanco. El equipo empezó a llamar su nombre, sonando preocupados y aterrados, pero Quynh los calló.

De pronto la pantalla a la que Andy estaba conectada comenzó a transmitir una imagen. La calidad era débil, pero de a poco fue ganando nitidez.

Lo primero que se pudo distinguir fue el paisaje de una estepa.

De pronto en esa estepa, pudieron observar una especie de batalla entre unas cincuenta personas. Las personas estaban vistiendo ropas que no eran exactamente ropas, eran pieles de animales. El aspecto de cada una de ellas era salvaje y las armas que usaban eran lanzas de madera y piedras.

La imagen avanzó mostrando los cuerpos muertos, hasta que se detuvo en el de una mujer. De repente, la imagen bajó, como si la persona desde que la estuvieran viendo hubiera caído de rodillas al piso. Se escuchó un grito y un llanto. Era la voz de Andromache, pero era diferente. Era como si fuera la voz de una niña.

— Estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de Andromache, todo lo que vemos es lo que vieron sus ojos. — Le explicó la doctora Kozak a Quynh.

Andromache empezó a sacudir a la mujer que estaba muerta. Y al hacerlo pudieron comprobar que era una niña en ese entonces, porque sus manos eran pequeñas. El llanto continuó, cada vez más desesperado.

De pronto, apareció un grupo de mujeres armadas. Se acercaron a ella y la líder le ofreció su mano, en señal de que la invitaba a ir con ellas. Andromache aceptó su mano y mientras seguía al grupo de mujeres la imagen desapareció, quedando la pantalla otra vez en negro.

— ¿Por qué estamos viendo cuando ella era una niña? — Preguntó Quynh confundida. — Dijiste que íbamos a revivir sus muertes, y allí no murió. — Le reprochó.

— La mente es un misterio. — Argumentó la doctora Kozak. — No sólo vamos a revivir sus muertes, sino todos los traumas que para ella sean tan significativos como sus muertes. — Explicó.

La pantalla volvió a tomar color y dio paso a la siguiente imagen. Se escuchó un grito y la vista de Andromache focalizó hacia donde este provenía, el río. Había una chica ahogándose. La imagen avanzó a toda velocidad hacia el río hasta saltar en este. Andromache nadó hacia la chica y la subió a su espalda. Le costó salir del río porque la corriente que tenía era muy fuerte. Cuando logró salir comenzó a golpear el pecho de la chica y le hizo respiración boca a boca.

— ¿Quién dicen que será la chica? — Preguntó Booker, mientras observaban como en la imágen Andy le hacía respiración boca a boca.

— Yo diría que es una de sus hermanas. — Respondió Nile pensativamente.

— No sé, no noto ningún parecido en sus rasgos faciales. — Desacordó Joe.

— Pero Andy me dijo que había tenido hermanas. — Justificó Nile.

— Tal vez tuvo hermanas, pero no necesariamente biológicas. — Expusó Nicky su razonamiento.

La imagen continuó hasta que se la vio a la chica desconocida despertar y escupir el agua que había tragado. Andromache suspiró aliviada y la abrazó. Y así la imagen desapareció una vez más.

Después de unos segundos, la pantalla volvió a tomar color y dio lugar a la imagen de un animal salvaje. Andromache luchó contra este mientras varias personas la observaban, entre ellas estaba la mujer que lideraba al grupo.

— ¿Qué es ese animal? — Preguntó Nile.

— No tengo idea. — Respondió Booker.

Ninguno podía reconocer el animal. Por lo que podían ver era grande, de mucho pelaje y tenía cuernos en su cabeza. Andromache luchó contra este hasta matarlo, y al hacerlo recibió el festejo y reconocimiento de los demás. Le entregaron unas lanzas y luego se fueron, dejándola sola. Ella volvió hacia el animal, se la escuchó llorar y luego le dio un beso. Lo siguiente, empezó a quitarle el pelaje. Y la pantalla se volvió negra otra vez.

Las siguientes imágenes mostraron varios enfrentamientos. No podrían llamarse del todo batallas porque la cantidad de personas no era grande. Al parecer Andromache había comenzado a luchar desde que era adolescente. La imagen solía detenerse varios segundos en cada cuerpo de las personas muertas. De a poco fueron viendo cómo ella se ganó el respeto de sus compañeros por sus habilidades en las peleas, cómo se fue ganando el lugar de liderar los enfrentamientos.

La pantalla dio lugar a una nueva imagen. Al parecer el grupo al que Andromache pertenecía estaba por tener un enfrentamiento con otro grupo. Vieron la imagen enfocarse en la mujer líder, ella le hizo una señal de aprobación.

El grupo en que estaba Andromache comenzó a avanzar en la escena, hasta que se detuvieron y volvieron todos hacia ella. La imagen se volvió a enfocar en la líder y se escuchó la voz de Andromache murmurar algo inentendible hacia esa mujer. La líder respondió otra cosa igual de inentendible y de pronto todas las personas que estaban alrededor de Andromache se volvieron hacia ella y le clavaron sus lanzas.

— ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

— La traicionaron. — Respondió Joe.

— Pero, ¿por qué? — Cuestionó Nile.

— A la líder no debía gustarle la fuerza que ella estaba ganando, debía verla como una amenaza. — Opinó Nicky.

La imagen cayó y mostró el árido suelo, los pies de las personas, su cuerpo, las lanzas, sangre. Y así, todo se tornó oscuro nuevamente.

Finalmente habían llegado al comienzo, esa había sido la primera muerte de Andromache.


	8. Chapter 8

No se habían terminado de recuperar de la primera muerte, que la pantalla ya estaba dando lugar a la siguiente imagen.

Andy se había despertado en el lugar donde había muerto. Vieron sus manos, como si ella estuviera observándolas sin comprender lo que sucedía. De pronto, se encontró rodeada de las personas de su grupo. La agarraron y ella comenzó a gritar.

La llevaron a la fuerza y la colocaron en un lugar donde había armado una especie de altar con flores y piedras en la hierba. Para que no pudiera moverse, un hombre se sentó en uno de sus brazos, otro en su otro brazo, uno en una de sus piernas y otro en su otra pierna. Luego, la imagen se centró en la líder, quien estaba a lo lejos con otras mujeres.

— Ellas deben ser las que Andy llamaba hermanas. — Dijo Nicky.

— ¿Alguien entiende lo que están diciendo? — Preguntó Nile.

— No, ni siquiera es un idioma eso todavía. — Negó Joe.

— Son como balbuceos. — Agregó Booker.

Era verdad. Por ahora, habían escuchado que solo se comunicaban con gestos, sonidos que parecían monosílabos y emitidos con la boca, como distintos tipos de silbidos.

Andy gritó a las mujeres, pero ninguna hizo nada. No fueron a su rescate.

De pronto, ocurrió algo para lo que nadie había estado preparado. La violaron. Todos los hombres del grupo la violaron. Después la cortaron en pedazos. La imagen mostró como Andy vio que le quitaban una de sus manos, una pierna, y todo se volvió negro.

Estaba muerta otra vez.

— ¡No! ¡Andy! — Gritó Nile desesperada, sintiendo dolor ante la imagen.

— Eeyy tranquila, Andy está bien, está acá con nosotros, viva. — Le recordó Nicky, señalando a la camilla donde estaba Andy.

— Pero no está bien, nada de eso está bien. — Dijo Nile, y unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

— Ella sobrevivió. — Insistió Nicky.

— No sé si eso es bueno, tal vez era mejor no sobrevivir después de eso. — Comentó Nile tristemente.

Nadie se animó a decirle nada más, porque todos en algún punto pensaban lo mismo. Y encima ese recién era el comienzo, todavía les quedaba descubrir miles de traumas más.

La imagen continuaba negra, pero se escuchaba la respiración de Andy. Se la escuchaba agitada, hasta que se detenía. Y siguió así varias veces. Hasta que de pronto pudieron ver sus manos atravesar la tierra.

— La habían enterrado. — Comentó Booker shockeado.

— Lo que no sabían es que ni siquiera eso nos detiene. — Dijo Joe.

Andy volvió al lugar donde vivía su grupo y enfrentó a la líder. Se sumergieron en una gran e intensa pelea, hasta que Andy la mató.

— Parece que no soy la única a quien le gusta la venganza. — Comentó Quynh, sintiendo algo de satisfacción ante eso.

A partir de ese momento Andy se convirtió en la líder del grupo, o mejor dicho en una diosa. La veneraban y la trataban como a una diosa. Todos trabajaban para ella, y a cambio Andy era quien peleaba en los enfrentamientos. Más de una vez moría por su grupo, ella los defendía y protegía. Y las personas que llevaba a pelear en los enfrentamientos con ella, eran personas que habían perdido anteriormente contra ella.

— ¿A eso se refería Andy cuando dijo que tenía esclavos? — Preguntó Nile.

— Probablemente. — Respondió Nicky.

— Parece todo muy diferente de esta forma. — Dijo Nile pensativamente. — Estamos viendo literalmente la época del ojo por ojo, diente por diente. — Comentó, haciendo que todos rían.

Por los siguientes tres días lo único que pudieron ver en la pantalla fueron imágenes de peleas y de rituales donde alaban a Andy como una diosa.

— ¿Por qué sería un trauma que la traten como una diosa? — Preguntó Nile, algo confundida, ya que pensaba que solamente iban a revivir sus traumas.

— Creo que el trauma está en nunca poder terminar de saber si están con ella porque la quieren o porque le tienen miedo. — Dio Booker su opinión.

— Y la soledad. — Agregó Nicky.

— ¿Soledad? — Preguntó Nile, por lo que estaban viendo Andy había estado acompañada.

— Las generaciones pasan y todos mueren, excepto ella. Eso es tremendamente solitario. — Explicó Joe lo que Nicky había querido decir.

— Y deprimente. — Sumó Booker.

El siguiente día continúo igual, lleno de imágenes de peleas. A veces Andy era la única de su grupo peleando en los enfrentamientos, ella sola contra otros grupos de 30 personas, 40 personas…. la vez que se enfrentó sola al grupo más grande, pudieron contar unas 50 personas.

— Así que, así es cómo se volvió una guerrera. — Comentó Booker, apreciando como Andy se enfrentaba a grupos grandes ella sola con tal de proteger al de ella.

— Y esto recién comienza. — Dijo Nicky.

Al otro día las imágenes comenzaron a cambiar. Ya no había enfrentamientos, pero al parecer había una enfermedad. En las imágenes pudieron observar como Andy cuidaba de todos y probaba distintas plantas intentando encontrar una sanación. Ella también se enfermó, la vieron vomitar líquido negro un par de veces, pero a diferencia de los demás se recuperaba al rato.

Fue de esa manera que a su grupo los agarraron desprevenidos y sufrieron un ataque por parte de otros tres grupos.

La siguiente imagen mostró cómo Andy intentó atender a los heridos. Quemó algunas heridas para cerrarlas y evitar que se desangren. Incluso probó usar su propia sangre, la ponía en las heridas de los otros, para ver si de esa manera conseguía hacer que se curen como ella. Pero no funcionó.

Ese detalle hizo enojar a la doctora Kozak, quien no dejó de maldecir ante el hecho de que compartir la sangre no funcionara para traspasar la inmortalidad.

La mitad de las personas del grupo de Andy murieron. Andy los enterró y lloró de una manera completamente desgarradora. Lloró de una manera profunda, como si tuviera una tristeza tan intensa que no era capaz de caber en ella ni en el universo.

El grupo de Andy cambió de locación.

Lo posterior que vieron fueron imágenes de todas las personas del grupo de Andy, como si ella estuviera buscando a alguien entre ellas. A quien fuera que estuviera buscando no pudo encontrar, eso la frustró y empezó a correr.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó Nile, confundida.

— Creo que Andy se acaba de dar cuenta que no queda ningún sucesor de las generaciones con las que ella empezó a ser parte del grupo. — Dijo Joe pensativamente.

En eso pudieron ver a Andy, esa era la primera vez que la veían. Podían hacerlo porque ella estaba viendo su propio reflejo en el río. Andy lucía totalmente diferente a como era ahora. Ella tenía el pelo muy largo, todo desordenado y sucio. Su mirada expresaba cansancio y tristeza. Estaba vistiendo unas ropas de pieles y tenía un colgante con dientes de animales alrededor de su cuello. Pero había algo que no había cambiado, y eso era su aspecto fuerte.

Andy hizo un corte en su mano y miró como esta cicatrizó hasta no dejar rastro de que había existido. Eso la hizo enfurecer y pegó una piña a su propio reflejo.

— Esto no está dando resultado. — Dijo Quynh. — ¿De qué nos sirve ver todas sus muertes? En ellas no están la clave de la inmortalidad. — Se quejó.

— Hay que tener paciencia. — Dijo la doctora Kozak.

— No tengo ganas de tener paciencia. — La contradijo ella. — ¿Puedes detener esto? — Pidió, señalando a la pantalla.

— No se puede detener este proceso, si lo hago puede tener muerte cerebral. — Informó la doctora Kozak.

— Bien. — Aceptó ella, derrumbándose en una silla al sentirse derrotada. — Más te vale que haya algo útil en todo esto, sino la próxima persona en quien usemos la droga será en vos. — Le advirtió de manera amenazante.

Entre el equipo intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y entendimiento. Esperaban que la reacción de Quynh significara algo bueno, significara que estaba comenzando a ablandarse y sentir algo de compasión.

La pantalla volvió a tomar color y pudieron observar cómo Andy finalmente dejó a su grupo.

A partir de ahí la vieron sola por mucho tiempo, caminando y explorando los territorios, sin rumbo. Tuvo varias muertes por deshidratación, hambre y peleas contra extraños animales que nadie podía reconocer.

De pronto, pudieron ver un acantilado. Andy estaba parada en el borde, mirando el fondo. Se apartó unos cuantos pasos, tomó carrera y saltó. Todos sintieron dolor ante eso. Entendían sus desesperación, porque todos se habían sentido abrumados más de una vez por sus poderes. Pero para que Andy quisiera probar eso, significaba que estaba demasiado triste. Su soledad pesaba demasiado y era más de lo que podía cargar. Si ya en ese entonces había querido terminar con su inmortalidad, entonces ¿qué quedaba para todos los miles de años que todavía faltaban?

— Creo que ese salto podría competir tranquilamente con el tuyo en el laboratorio de Merrick. — Dijo Booker a Nile, tratando de poner un poco de humor a la situación.

— Odio las alturas. — Dijo Nile, mientras escuchaban gritar a Andy enojada por haber revivido y veían sus manos pegar piñas a las rocas. — Cuando la conocí me quiso hacer saltar de un avión. — Les contó, haciendo que todos rieran.

— Ella saltó muchas veces de aviones en su época de pilota. — Dijo Nicky, sonriendo ante ese recuerdo.

— ¿Entonces era verdad que sabe pilotear un avión? Por un momento creí que me había mentido y sólo me estaba poniendo a prueba. — Dijo Nile.

— Seguro te quiso poner a prueba, pero es verdad. — Asintió Joe. — Ya vas a ver cuando lleguen esos recuerdos. — Aseguró.

— Pero tené paciencia, falta mucho todavía, eso fue durante la segunda guerra mundial. — Agregó Nicky.

Andy continuó viajando sola por mucho tiempo. Sus muertes continuaron siendo más que nada por deshidratación, o cuando se cruzaba con algún grupo de personas y tenían una pelea.

Finalmente la vieron asentarse con un grupo por un pequeño tiempo. Las siguientes imágenes que vieron fueron peleas entre las personas por intentar ponerse de acuerdo en las palabras que usaban. Estaban observando la creación de uno de los primeros idiomas.

— Fascinante. — Comentó la doctora Kozak. — ¿Sabes qué idioma es el que están creando? — Preguntó a Quynh.

— No. — Negó Quynh. — ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe? — Preguntó, volviéndose hacia el equipo.

— Creo que es el sumerio, ese es el idioma más antiguo del mundo. — Dijo Book.

Las peleas por las palabras y sus pronunciaciones continuaron, hasta que Andy se cansó y también dejó ese grupo. Volvió a viajar, recorriendo la tierra de un lado a otro.

De pronto, algo nuevo, ella llegó por primera vez a algún océano. A lo lejos, en el horizonte, se podían ver montañas blancas.

Estuvo durante un tiempo en esa playa, hasta que finalmente decidió adentrarse al mar. Comenzó a nadar, y dejó que las corrientes y la profundidad del océano la consumieran hasta poder llegar a la otra costa.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy murió un par de veces ahogada en el océano y una vez congelada, hasta que finalmente llegó a la otra costa. El paisaje que podía ver en ese momento, era completamente diferente a todo lo que había visto en su vida. Estaba todo cubierto por nieve y hielo.

Empezó a recorrer ese nuevo territorio. Pudieron observar cómo murió un par de veces congelada y probablemente de hipotermia. Hasta que se hizo de pieles más gruesas de algunos animales, y así dejó de morir por el frío.

La próxima vez que se cruzó un grupo de personas relativamente grande, tuvo un enfrentamiento contra ellas. La mataron y ella revivió. Eso la puso en una situación diferente a todo lo que había vivido hasta ese entonces.

La llevaron a la fuerza a una cueva y la torturaron. A partir de ahí comenzaron a observar todas imágenes de las distintas torturas a las que la sometieron. La cortaron en pedazos, la violaron, le quitaron sus órganos y se los comieron, le quitaron toda la piel para usar igual que la de los animales… aunque eso último no funcionó, la piel de Andy se empezó a pudrir y tuvieron que tirarla.

— Creo que este es un momento importante, que nos puede dar una respuesta a muchas de nuestras curiosidades. — Dijo la doctora Kozak.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Quynh, porque ella no encontraba nada revelador en observar cómo la mujer que había amado era torturada.

— Que me parece que fue allí donde aprendió a no hablar durante las torturas. — Explicó la doctora Kozak lo que había notado.

Eso era verdad. En las primeras imágenes se habían escuchado los gritos y los lloros de Andy, pero después dejaron de escucharse. Ella ya no emitía sonido durante las torturas. Y lo peor, es que eso parecía enojar más a las otras personas. Las hacía ser más crueles con ella.

— No entiendo porque no grita, no se queja, no algo. Solo está consiguiendo que la lastimen peor. — Comentó Nile resignada, no había podido dejar de llorar desde que las imágenes de las torturas habían empezado.

— Porque es lo único sobre lo que tiene control. Ella no quiere darles el gusto de reaccionar como ellos quieren que reaccione. — Explicó Quynh.

El equipo intercambió miradas curiosas, porque esa era la primera vez que Quynh intercambiaba voluntariamente un comentario con alguno de ellos, sin tener un objetivo por detrás.

Los siguientes dos días continuaron así, Andy siendo torturada una y otra vez. Era realmente agotador y doloroso observar todo eso, pero el proceso no podía detenerse. Los recuerdos iban en orden cronológico.

La situación recién cambió para Andy cuando hubo una fuerte avalancha y todos murieron congelados, incluso ella. Pero como siempre lo hacía, revivió y así pudo irse de ese lugar.

Andy regresó hacia la costa en búsqueda del mar, y volvió a hundirse en él, para volver al territorio de dónde había venido anteriormente. Las muertes volvieron a ser de ella ahogándose, hasta que nuevamente estuvo en tierra.

Exploró el territorio y estuvo un tiempo con un par de grupos de personas diferentes. Sus muertes allí fueron más que nada en enfrentamientos. También pasó un tiempo viviendo con una manada de lobos, o algún antepasado de ellos porque no eran exactamente iguales a los lobos actuales.

En un momento logró hacer contacto con un grupo de personas que al parecer eran pioneras en navegación. Tenían balsas de maderas, con las que se adentraban el océano. Andy cruzó con ellas hacia un nuevo territorio.

El cruce no funcionó exactamente cómo lo habían imaginado. Atravesaron una fuerte tormenta y la balsa se rompió en pedazos. Andy murió un par de veces ahogada.

La próxima imagen fue de alguien despertándola. La llevaron a la fuerza, atándola con cadenas. Esa era la primera vez que Andy era atada con cadenas. Ella fue llevada a una ciudad, junto con un grupo de mujeres y hombres, que también estaban atados.

Esa era la primera ciudad que veían en sus recuerdos. No sabían qué ciudad era, pero sabían el país gracias a las pirámides. Andy estaba en Egipto.

Andy trabajó como esclavo en la construcción de una de las imponentes pirámides. Tuvo varios accidentes trabajando allí, donde murió. Pero su inmortalidad continuaba intacta, haciendo que ella siempre reviva.

— _¿Esa no había muerto la semana pasada? — Dijo un guardia a otro, señalando a Andy._

— _Al parecer no. — Dijo el otro guardia, observándola de pies a cabeza._

— _Algunas cosas son difíciles de matar. — Comentó Andy, ganándose una fuerte cachetada que la hizo caer al piso. Los esclavos no tenían derecho de hablar al menos que se les haya dirigido la palabra primero._

— ¿Qué están diciendo? ¿Alguien sabe egipcio? —Cuestionó Nile.

— Sé el árabe egipcio, pero no se parece en casi nada a este. Esto es egipcio antiguo. — Respondió Joe, algo desilusionado.

— ¿Cómo hizo para aprender el idioma tan rápido? — Preguntó Nile. — Este recién es el décimo recuerdo que vemos de Egipto, o sea que no está hace mucho tiempo. — Dijo pensando en voz alta.

— Andy siempre fue buena con los idiomas, a veces puede aprender uno nuevo en menos de una semana. — Dijo Nicky con admiración.

— Siempre ganaba las apuestas de quien podía aprender más rápido el idioma del país al que visitábamos. — Le dejo saber Joe.

— Una vez incluso inventamos un idioma para nosotros dos, para hablar sin que Andy y Quynh puedan entendernos. — Relató Nicky. — ¿Te acordás? — Le preguntó a Joe.

— Claro que me acuerdo. — Dijo Joe, riendo alegremente. — A los tres días, quedamos shockeados cuando ella respondió una pregunta que le hice a Nicky. — Agregó.

— ¿Qué le habías preguntado? — Pidió saber Booker.

— Qué tanto me amaba. — Respondió Joe, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa a Nicky.

— Y Andy respondió: "yo te amo más de lo que te ama Nicolo". — Dijo Nicky riendo.

— Pensábamos que habíamos estado haciendo bien en mantener nuestro idioma secreto, pero ella lo descifró completamente. — Dijo Joe.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? — Preguntó Nile con curiosidad.

— Escuchándonos, ella dijo que como lo hablábamos delante de ella todo el tiempo pudo aprenderlo. — Contestó Nicky.

— Impresionante. — Apreció Nile lo que le contaban.

— Deberíamos llevarte a Egipto cuando salgamos de acá. — Dijo Joe entusiasmado, como si se le habría ocurrido una gran idea.

— La única vez que estuvimos con Andy en Egipto ella se la pasó la mitad del tiempo enojada, creo que tiene una relación de amor-odio con el país. — Relató Nicky.

— ¿Entonces cómo piensan convencerla de ir otra vez? — Preguntó Booker, divertido al pensar la situación.

— Siempre podemos usar la excusa de que Nile necesita conocer el río que lleva su nombre. — Expusó Joe el argumento que había pensado con seguridad y todos rieron.

— ¿Por qué creen que Andy ama-odia Egipto? — Pidió saber Nile.

— Supongo que sus recuerdos nos revelarán eso. — Dijo Nicky señalando la pantalla.

Las muertes de Andy continuaron siendo por accidentes de trabajo y a veces por defender a otros esclavos de los guardias. Al parecer a sus amos no les importaba que ella no muriera, eso simplemente significaba que podían hacerla continuar con su trabajo.

Pasaron un par de días enteros viendo muertes de ella en las construcciones de la pirámide, hasta que sucedió algo nuevo.

_Andy estaba trabajando como lo hacía cada día, cuando algo llamó su atención. Había una niña corriendo de unos guardias. Estos le gritaban que devuelva la manzana que robó. Finalmente lograron alcanzarla y detenerla._

— _¿Por qué robaste esa manzana? — Le preguntó uno de los guardias._

— _Porque tengo hambre y todo lo que hay en Egipto me pertenece, soy la hija del faraón. — Respondió la niña._

_Los guardias rieron. Por hacer ese chiste iban a matarla, nadie podía mentir en nombre del faraón. Andy no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, así que intervino y recibió la puñalada de la espada por parte de uno de los guardias en lugar de la niña._

_Cuando Andy revivió la niña estaba llorando y siendo consolada por una chica más grande que ella, pero no una adulta._

— _Estás viva. — Dijo de repente la niña, cuando se dio cuenta que la otra había despertado._

— _Si. — Afirmó ella._

— _¿Eres una diosa? — Preguntó la niña con curiosidad._

— _No. — Negó ella. — Simplemente soy una persona que no puede morir. — Le dejo saber._

— _Mi hermana no estaba mintiendo, nosotras somos hijas del faraón. — Informó la chica más grande. — Ven con nosotras, serás recompensada. — Ofreció._

_La llevaron con el faraón, allí se desarrolló un largo debate donde tuvo que probar su inmortalidad. El faraón decidió que ella se llamaría Anubis a partir de ese momento, y la reconoció como la diosa de la muerte y la resurrección._

— ¿Anubis? Pero yo pensaba que Anubis era un dios, no una diosa. — Dijo Nile confundida.

— La historia no siempre nos cuenta la verdad, sino la versión de quienes la cuentan. — Le recordó Booker.

— Es posible que Andy haya cambiado eso para que las siguientes generaciones no la reconozcan. — Expusó Joe su opinión.

A partir de ese momento volvieron las imágenes de batallas. Andy, Anubis para los egipcios, se convirtió en la gran guerrera protectora de Egipto. Ella estaba en cada batalla y actuaba como escudo del faraón. Moría para protegerlo. Las batallas continuaron, hasta que la figura del faraón cambió y ahora a quien protegía era a la faraona Nitocris.

_Andy entró a la habitación de Nitocris, necesitaba hablar con ella. Tenía que evitar que se case con Keops._

— _Anubis, no deberías estar acá. — Dijo Nitocris al verla entrar a la otra._

— _Pero estoy. — Dijo ella y avanzó hacia la otra. — No te cases con Keops, por favor. — Le rogó, poniéndose de rodillas._

— _Soy la faraona, es mi deber casarme con un hombre y dar herederos al imperio. — Justificó Nitocris seriamente._

— _Pero Keops no te ama, en cambio yo si. — Argumentó ella._

— _¿Estás celosa? ¿Es eso? — Cuestionó Nitocris._

— _No, no es eso. — Negó ella._

— _Entonces déjame cumplir con mi deber. — Le pidió Nitocris._

— _Cásate con quien quieras, menos con Keops. Ambas sabemos que él no es un buen hombre. — Dijo de manera suplicante._

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Nitocris también se arrodilló, quedando frente a la otra._

— _¿En verdad me amas? — Preguntó Nitocris, acariciándole suavemente las mejillas._

— _Si, te amo. — Asintió ella._

— _Entonces comparte el secreto de la inmortalidad conmigo. — Pidió Nitocris, mirándola intensamente a los ojos._

— _Sabes que si lo supiera lo haría, yo no sé cuál es el secreto... — Le recordó ella, sonando dolida._

_Nitocris le dió un beso en la boca para callarla. Una vez que lo logró, se separó de la otra y volvió a ponerse de pie._

— _No sé si creerte. — Dijo Nitocris, de manera acusadora. — Si quieres demostrarme que me amas vete y déjame en paz. — Ordenó._

_Andy se levantó del piso y se fue de la habitación._

— ¿Qué es lo que dijeron? — Pidió saber Nile, le frustraba no entender los idiomas que se escuchaban en los recuerdos hasta el momento.

— Creo que algo de un casamiento, no entendí bien. — Respondió Joe.

Al parecer Joe había comprendido bien, porque después de ver una batalla más, las imágenes de los recuerdos de Andy mostraron el casamiento. Nitocris se casó con Keops.

Ese recuerdo era el de la primera vez que el corazón de Andy se había roto por una desilusión amorosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien tan icónica y antigua como Andy tenía que estar presente en las construcciones de las pirámides de Egipto. Y también me pareció acorde convertirla en una diosa para los egipcios, elegí Anubis porque sentí que era el Dios Egipcio más relacionado con la muerte y la resurrección. Los nombres Nitocris y Keops los elegí de la lista histórica de faraones egipcios.
> 
> Las escenas que escriba en cursiva a partir de ahora son recuerdos de Andy, para poder incluir diálogos y que no quede solamente en lo descriptivo que están viendo los demás inmortales.


	10. Chapter 10

Los recuerdos de Andy siguieron mostrando imágenes de batallas, sólo que ahora a quien protegía era a Keops y Nitocris.

Hubo varias batallas, hasta que la imagen volvió a cambiar y mostró de nuevo a Nitocris. Ella lucía más grande, tenía varias canas en su cabello, pero continuaba siendo hermosa y elegante.

_Andy se sorprendió cuando encontró a Nitocris en su habitación. La otra mujer evitaba tener contacto con ella desde que se había casado y tenido hijos._

— _Mañana vas a votar a favor de la ley de esclavos. — Ordenó Nitocris autoritariamente._

— _¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? — Pidió saber ella._

— _Porque yo soy tu faraona y te lo ordeno. — Contestó Nitocris enojada._

— _Ambas sabemos que esa ley es una mentira. Tomar como esclavos a enemigos de batalla, eso puedo aceptarlo en algún punto. Pero, ¿a personas pobres que no pueden pagar sus impuestos? Eso es crueldad. — Expusó ella pasionalmente su opinión._

— _La ley no es cruel ni buena, es simplemente la ley. Y la hago yo. — Retrucó Nitocris._

— _Entonces haz tu ley, no la de Keops. — La acusó ella._

_De pronto, Nitocris la besó. Eso la hizo olvidar la pelea y le devolvió el beso. Hace tanto tiempo que no se besaban, que aprovechó para disfrutar nuevamente todo lo que la otra mujer le hacía sentir. Pero Nitocris había tenido otra idea, lo había usado solo como distracción. Y mientras la besaba le clavó una daga en el estómago._

— _Si no haces lo que te pido te convertiré en la enemiga del imperio. — Le advirtió Nitocris, cuando la otra revivió._

— _¿Y crees que me importa? — Preguntó ella, riendo irónicamente. — No es como si podrías matarme. — Le recordó._

— _Tal vez no pueda matarte, pero si encerrarte. Todos te tienen miedo Anubis, no es normal que una persona no pueda morir. Y si yo lo digo, todos van a estar en tu contra. — Dijo Nitocris, en tono amenazador._

_Cuando Nitocris se fue de su habitación, ella se derrumbó al piso y lloró un largo rato._

_Al otro día, votó a favor de la ley. No dijo nada a favor de la esclavitud, porque no iba a mentir en lo que pensaba y sentía. Simplemente dijo "la faraona es quien hace la ley, confíen en ella"._

— No entiendo. — Se quejó Nile. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sobre qué fue la pelea y el acto público? ¿Qué tienen que ver una cosa con la otra? — Pidió saber.

— Me parece que sobre una ley relacionada la esclavitud. — Informó Joe lo que había logrado entender. — Andy no estaba de acuerdo, pero Nitocris la amenazó con algo. — Agregó en forma explicativa.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue la muerte de Nitocris. Y luego más muertes en batallas, Andy siempre protegiendo al faraón de turno. Pasaron un día entero viendo más imágenes de batallas egipcias, hasta que una vez más la imagen cambió.

Micerino, el faraón de turno que era el bisnieto de Keops y Nitocris, armó una celebración para alabar a Anubis. Pero lo que Andy no sabía era que en realidad era una trampa. Le dieron de beber veneno y cuando despertó la estaban momificando.

Las siguientes imágenes fueron oscuras. Andy muriendo ahogada una y otra vez. Hasta que de alguna manera logró sacar sangre de su boca, seguramente habría cortado sus labios y su lengua con sus dientes. Con la sangre pudo mojar las vendas de su cara para empezar a aflojarlas. Fue un proceso muy lento y murió varias veces por la falta de aire. Recién cuando sus brazos estuvieron libres, todo fue más sencillo. Una vez que logró salir de su ataúd, se encontró en la bóveda de una pirámide. Le llevó un par de días salir, y un par de muertes por picaduras de serpientes, pero finalmente lo logró.

A partir de eso, las imágenes la mostraron recorriendo un par de desiertos y praderas. Tuvo muertes por pelear contra algunos animales y por agotamiento, lo que significaba que no debería estar durmiendo lo suficiente.

Las imágenes continuaron cambiando y empezaron a mostrar distintas pequeñas tribus en la selva. Pero las imágenes eran de corta duración. Cuando había alguna muerte en la tribu, Andy la abandonaba y se marchaba a la siguiente.

— No entiendo, ¿por qué no se queda en ningún lado? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

— Me parece que está intentando desapegarse. Se va de las tribus antes de formar un vínculo fuerte con las personas, porque cree que si se queda luego va a sufrir más que si se va. — Expresó Nicky su opinión.

— Creo que hubo una sola cosa en la que tuve razón con lo de Merrick. — Comentó Booker de repente, ganándose la mirada acusadora de los otros ante la mención de ese hombre. — Andy siempre tuvo el dolor de estar sola. — Dejó saber aquello sobre lo que creía que tenía razón.

De repente, las imágenes volvieron a cambiar y Andy se encontraba nuevamente en el océano. La especie de barco en la que viajaba se rompió en una tormenta. Esta vez naufragó flotando en algunos restos de madera, hasta que llegó nuevamente a tierra.

Las siguientes imágenes mostraron bosques y estepas. Andy no se quedaba quieta, iba de un lado a otro, como si toda tierra le perteneciera. Tuvo un par de muertes por deshidratación, hambre y enfrentamientos con grupos de personas nómadas.

Hasta que Andy conoció a los caballos. El primer encuentro que tuvo con ellos no fue bueno, y murió pisoteada y pateada por ellos. Pero las siguientes imágenes la empezaron a mostrar en batallas, peleando a caballo. Al parecer había logrado formar una buena conexión con esos animales, porque se manejaba con ellos como si fueran parte de ella misma.

— Está con los scythians. — Informó Booker.

— ¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó Joe.

— Los scythians fueron los primeros en dominar las batallas a caballo, esto tiene que ser esto. — Contestó Booker, exponiendo su teoría.

— Book tiene razón, ese es un símbolo scythian. — Dijo Nicky, señalando un símbolo que había en el escudo que podían ver que Andy llevaba con ella.

De repente, pudieron ver por primera vez a Quynh en los recuerdos de Andy. Ella soñó con su muerte. Quynh había muerto en una batalla, defendiendo la aldea en la que vivía.

Durante la siguiente semana lo único que pudieron observar fue batalla tras batalla. Andy cambió su forma de pelear estando con los scythians. Ella ya había aprendido a pelear tan bien que podía esquivar la muerte la mayoría de las veces. Ella se convirtió en la líder de los scythians y los guió en cada batalla, llenándolos de victorias.

A veces moría en algún enfrentamiento, pero ya no era algo constante. La etapa de ser ella un escudo había quedado atrás. Ella lideraba, pero no a costas de tener que sufrir el dolor de morir reiteradas veces en una misma batalla. Ella ya sabía pelear y sabía protegerse a sí misma, probablemente mejor que cualquier persona.

Y cuando todavía moría en alguna batalla, en general era por proteger a otros, porque siempre estaba dispuesta a morir por alguna persona de su grupo. Pero cada vez se recuperaba más rápido, y volvía a la batalla aún con más fuerzas que antes. Estaban observando literalmente cómo Andy se había convertido en la gran guerrera que era. También observaron como la elección de su arma empezó a volverse constante, eligiendo generalmente algún tipo de hacha.

Otro hecho que pudieron observar era que los scythians, como toda comunidad de la época, también tenían esclavos. Para este grupo, los esclavos eran las personas que perdían batallas contra ellos o los violadores.

_Andy se había quedado dormida mientras observaba las estrellas y disfrutaba el aire fresco de la noche. Había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver qué era lo que lo había causado, una flecha había atravesado su estómago._

— _¿Eres Andromache the Scythian? — Preguntó el extraño que le había disparado, haciendo conocer su presencia._

— _¿No deberías haberlo preguntado antes de clavarme esta flecha? — Retrucó ella._

— _Eres vos. — Dijo el extraño, convencido de ese hecho. — La gran guerrera que ha estado atemorizando a los griegos, los espartanos y los romanos. Pero ya no, yo voy a terminar con eso. — Expusó._

_El hombre empuñó su espada y la hundió con todas sus fuerzas, al lado de donde estaba la flecha. Andy murió. A los minutos revivió, dejando al hombre totalmente shockeado. Andy se quitó la espada y le flecha de su pecho, y luego se puso de pie._

— _¿Sabes por qué me llaman Andromache? — Le preguntó ella, avanzando hacia él. — Andromache significa "la que lucha contra los hombres y les gana en batalla". Y yo siempre gano, porque a diferencia de ustedes, los hombres, no puedo morir. — Informó drásticamente._

_Andy clavó la espada en el cuello de su dueño. Cuando el hombre cayó muerto a la hierba, lo escupió y le dedicó un par de malas palabras._

— Andromache. — Dijo Nile, probando decir aquel nombre. Le resultaba un poco raro porque para ella siempre había sido Andy. — Aquí es cuando comenzaron a llamarla así. — Concluyó sorprendida.

— Si. — Asintió Booke, observando la pantalla con admiración y respeto.

— Su nombre es más viejo que todos nosotros. — Comentó Nile divertida. — ¿Pueden creerlo? — Les preguntó, haciéndolos reír.

De pronto, las imágenes cambiaron y mostraron a Andy enseñando a un grupo de mujeres a pelear. No eran mujeres cualquiera, sino las primeras guerreras amazonas. Al principio no entendían que podía tener eso de traumático, hasta que Andy empezó a dejar que la maten de diferentes maneras para que aprendieran. Además, algunos entrenamientos fueron interrumpidos por grupos de hombres, con quienes tuvieron que enfrentarse en batalla para que las dejaran en paz.

_Andy ayudó al grupo de mujeres a aprender a pelear. Eran esclavas y tenían miedo de lo que pueda suceder cuando su amo las encuentre. La llenaron de historias sobre la violencia y crueldad con la que ese hombre las trataba. Así que se mantuvo con ellas hasta que el tan temido amo apareció._

— _Es él, Heracles. — Le dejo saber una de las mujeres._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para quitarme a mis esclavas? — Preguntó él, lleno de furia._

— _Soy Andromache the Scythian. — Se presentó ella. — Las mujeres no somos propiedad de nadie. Ellas no te pertenecen, son libres. — Dijo con convicción._

— _Son mías porque yo pagué por ellas, las compré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. — Argumentó él._

— _No voy a permitir que te las lleves. — Dijo ella y preparó su hacha en señal de que estaba dispuesta a luchar._

— _Ya vas a cambiar de opinión cuando te mate. — Advirtió él._

_Ambos se fundieron en una fuerte e intensa pelea, hasta que Andy logró clavar su hacha en uno de sus hombros y luego en el medio de su pecho, quitándole así su vida._

Andy volvió con los scythians y las imágenes de batallas continuaron por un par de días más. Las imágenes se mezclaban con algunos sueños de Quynh.

De pronto las batallas empezaron a mostrar la presencia de un hombre, al que al parecer Andy le prestaba atención porque le importaba. Siempre chequeaba que estuviera vivo. Lo curioso era que ese hombre no era scythian, y cuando se cruzaban en las batallas era porque se habían aliado para pelear contra alguien más o porque estaban peleando en contra.

_Andy se encontró con Aquiles en el río. Se saludaron con un pasional beso. Era difícil pertenecer a diferentes grupos, porque eso hacía que por largos períodos de tiempo tuvieran que permanecer separados. Pero cada vez que se reencontraban había algo que los unía._

_Aquiles comenzó a contarle la historia sobre su última batalla, mientras Andy peinaba y acariciaba a su caballo. De pronto algo llamó la atención de ella, dos extraños arqueros. Al ver sus expresiones supo exactamente cuáles eran sus intenciones. Ellos apuntaron con sus flechas a Aquiles, pero ella se puso en el medio y las recibió por él._

— _¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó Aquiles con desesperación, sosteniéndola para que no cayera._

— _Te amo Aquiles. — Dijo ella débilmente._

_Lo último que vio Andy antes de morir fue a Aquiles matando a esos hombres._

— _¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó él, al verla abrir los ojos, luego de que le quitó las flechas. — Estabas muerta. — Dijo luciendo confundido._

— _Yo no puedo morir. — Confesó ella. — Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho antes y que probablemente ahora me vas a odiar, pero esto es lo que soy y no puedo cambiarlo. — Expusó sus temores._

— _¿Por qué habría de odiarte? — Pidió saber él. — Esta es la mejor noticia que recibí en mi vida, es fantástico. — Dijo entusiasmado._

— _¿Lo es? — Preguntó ella confundida._

— _Si, yo siempre supe que había algo especial en vos. — Asintió él y le dio un pequeño beso._

— _Entonces, ¿no te molesta que yo no pueda morir y vos si? — Continuó ella interrogándolo, porque le costaba creerlo._

— _¿Era verdad lo que dijiste antes? ¿Me amas? — Retrucó él._

— _Si, te amo. — Respondió ella con sinceridad._

— _Yo también te amo. — Dijo él con una gran sonrisa._

_Luego de confesarse el amor que se tenían, unieron sus labios en un pasional beso._

— ¿Aquiles? ¿Él es Aquiles el guerrero de Troya? — Cuestionó Nile, totalmente sorprendida.

— En realidad no era de Troya, era griego. — Aclaró Joe.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Se quejó Nile, haciendo al otro reír.

— Bueno, todos sabemos que Andy siempre tuvo el poder de llamar la atención de personajes históricos importantes, como Rodin. — Bromeó Booker, recordando el momento que los tres habían compartido en la mina.

Les hacía bien bromear de vez en cuando. Y les hacía bien observar, que aún después de todo el sufrimiento que Andy había vivido, amaba y se permitía amar. Sabían que la historia entre ellos probablemente no iba a terminar bien, que ella otra vez iba a quedarse con el corazón roto. Pero, en ese momento se conformaron con continuar observándola pelear con los scythians. Y verla actuar como escudo de Aquiles cuando compartían una batalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Aquiles que aparece en los cómics no es el de la leyenda de Troya, pero yo quise usar este Aquiles porque además de que me parece icónico también considero que Andy no tendría una relación seria luego de conocer a Quynh. Pero bueno, podemos imaginarlo físicamente como el Aquiles de los cómics para utilizar algo de ese canon.  
> Lo de Heracles y las guerreras Amazonas quise usarlo porque son de las cosas que aparecen cuando googleas el nombre Andromache (Andrómaca). También aparece Héctor, pero ya aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver en la pantalla fue a Andy matando a un par de personas, por proteger un grupo de caballos.

— ¿Realmente acaba de matar a esas personas para salvar unos caballos? — Preguntó Nile impresionada.

— Si, Andy no iba dejar que esos cazadores maten a esos caballos, porque ella los ama. — Asintió Nicky.

— A veces creo que ama más a los caballos que a algunas personas. — Comentó Joe, haciendo que Booker y Nicky rieran.

— ¿Se acuerdan cuando nos llevó a Baja California para salvar un grupo de caballos mustang? — Preguntó Booker a los otros dos.

— Si, ella creía que era un crimen que los mataran solo porque nadie quería comprarlos al ser casi imposibles de domar. — Le explicó Nicky a Nile.

— Deberías pedirle que te enseñe a cabalgar, sus lecciones pueden ser muy divertidas. — Le aconsejó Booker a Nile, haciendo que Joe y Nicky rieran y Nile tuviera ganas de poder conocer todos sus recuerdos y no solo los traumáticos.

Por un día continuaron las imágenes de batallas con los scythians, hasta que volvió a aparecer un momento privado con Aquiles. Ella estaba llorando. Era raro para todos escuchar a Andy llorar, porque ella era de las personas que lloraban silenciosamente. Pero en el recuerdo lo hacía con sonido, intensidad, fuerza. Por un lado era aliviador que pudiera expresar su dolor, todos sabían que cuando lo hacía en silencio una parte de ese dolor quedaba guardado dentro de ella, en cambio de esta manera lo liberaba. Pero a la vez era desgarrador poder sentirla así de triste.

— _¿Cómo me podes pedir eso? ¿Cómo te puede parecer buena idea que me case con otro hombre si me amas? — Reprochó ella, enfrentándolo con furia mientras lloraba._

— _Es la única manera de que liberen a tu gente Andromache, si querés que los scythians vivan y no sean esclavos, y los troyanos no revelen tu inmortalidad a los otros reinos, esta es la forma. — Justificó Aquiles su razonamiento._

— _Es injusto. — Se quejó ella._

— _La vida es injusta. — Asintió él._

— _No quiero ser una reina, odio la realeza. — Dijo ella frustrada._

— _Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que es la única forma. — Insistió él._

— _¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo y seguro con esto? ¿No te duele que tenga que casarme con otro hombre? — Cuestionó ella, sintiéndose algo dolida._

— _Claro que me duele, me duele en cada parte de mi ser. — Aseguró él. — Pero entiendo lo que es ser un líder y los sacrificios que eso implica. — Agregó argumentativamente._

— _No quiero ser la líder de nadie. — Dijo ella y se dejó caer en la hierba._

— _Pero lo eres, y ambos sabemos que si no haces esto te sentirás culpable por el resto de tu vida. — Dijo él y se sentó a su lado. — Sabíamos que nuestra relación iba a terminar en tragedia amor, lo supimos desde el principio. — Agregó tomando una de sus manos y dio un beso suave en esta._

— _Odio que tengas razón. — Admitió ella, acariciándole la cara con ternura._

— _Me gustaría poder quitarte el peso de la inmortalidad, estaría dispuesto a cargarla conmigo si eso significaría que no sufras más. — Confesó él._

— _¿En verdad harías eso por mi si podrías? — Preguntó ella, totalmente emocionada y sorprendida._

— _Si. — Afirmó él con sinceridad._

_Se secaron las lágrimas mutuamente y unieron sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y dolor._

— No entiendo. — Se quejó Nile. — ¿Sobre qué estaban discutiendo? — Pidió saber a los demás.

— No lo sé, nunca me lleve bien con el griego antiguo. — Respondió Nicky.

— Yo tampoco. — Agregó Joe, cuando Nile centró su atención en él expectante.

— Aquiles le pidió que se case con otro hombre. — Dijo Quynh, interviniendo en la conversación.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le pediría eso sí la ama? — Cuestionó Nile, confundida.

— Porque al parecer el acuerdo de ese casamiento era la única manera de salvar a los scythians. — Contestó Quynh.

Quynh había estado en lo cierto, pudieron comprobarlo cuando la siguiente imagen los dejo ver el casamiento de Andromache con Héctor de Troya. Al finalizar la ceremonia, las siguientes imágenes mostraron la noche de bodas. La consumación del casamiento por medio del acto sexual, con testigos presentes.

— ¿Por qué estamos viéndola tener sexo, si hasta ahora no habíamos visto recuerdos de este estilo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia de las otras veces que tuvo relaciones sexuales con esta? — Preguntó Nile, algo disgustada ante las imágenes.

— Bueno… — Dijo Booker y se tomó un momento para pensar. — Es posible que esta vez sea un trauma para ella porque no quería casarse, por lo que vivió el hecho de tener relaciones con Héctor como una obligación. — Expresó su opinión.

— Eso es terrible. — Dijo Nile, intentando asimilar los hechos.

— Lo es. — Concordó Booker.

— ¿Cuanto más vamos a verla sufrir? — Preguntó Nile, sintiéndose cansada de repente. — No puedo creer todo lo que ya vivió, y todavía ni siquiera conoció a ninguno de ustedes. — Protestó.

— Nos queda muchísimo más todavía. — Dijo Booker tristemente.

— Pero, tenemos que recordar que Andy sobrevivió, ella está acá con nosotros. — Dijo Joe, señalando a la camilla donde Andy seguía inconsciente y con la mirada blanca.

— Y que a pesar de todo el dolor que vivió, ella mantuvo su buen corazón. — Agregó Nicky, mostrándose orgulloso ante ese hecho.

— Ella se podrá hacer la dura, pero todos sabemos que su corazón es de oro. — Coincidió Booker.

— Ella siempre fue la mejor de nosotros. — Dijo Joe con convicción.

La siguiente imagen mostró algo aún más doloroso. Los scythians que habían tenido los troyanos capturados fueron asesinados ante los ojos de Andy, en vez de ser liberados como habían acordado. Por lo que su matrimonio no había servido de nada, ya que esa parte del trato había sido roto.

Lo único que cumplieron del trato fue que cambiaron los textos históricos sobre Andromache the Scythian. En los textos ya no se la conocía más como la guerrera eterna de Scythia, la que era inmortal. A partir de ese entonces sólamente de la conocía como Andromache the Troy, la mujer de Héctor de Troya.

Después de eso hubo batallas de Andy peleando para los troyanos, y un día más tarde llegó el momento de su parto. Andy tuvo un hijo con Héctor.

— Andy tuvo un hijo. — Dijo Booker completamente sorprendido, porque siempre había creído que él era el único que había tenido hijos.

— Al parecer si. — Dijo Joe, igual de sorprendido.

— Nosotros tampoco sabíamos Booker. — Aseguró Nicky.

La única persona que había sabido de antes que Andy había tenido un hijo era Quynh. Sintió algo raro al ser la única que lo sabía. Se dio cuenta que Andromache en verdad había confiado en ella, y para hacerlo debía venir de un lugar de amor. Eso la hizo emocionar, pero intentó guardarlo para ella ya que no quería que el equipo lo notará.

— Eso quiere decir que esto va a terminar mal, ¿No? — Pidió saber Nile, comprendiendo que si Andy nunca había hablado de ello era porque debía ser doloroso.

— Si. — Afirmó Booker.

En los siguientes recuerdos pudieron observar más batallas de los troyanos, una muerte de Andy para salvar a su hijo y una vez ella intentando curar una herida de su hijo con su propia sangre.

— ¿Por qué está intentando usar su sangre? Ya lo había probado antes y no funcionó. — Dijo Nile, recordando cuando Andy había intentado hacer eso mismo con el grupo de personas de donde provenía su origen.

— Tal vez piense que esta vez puede ser diferente porque es su hijo. — Teorizó Booker. — Yo también lo intenté con los míos. — Agregó con melancolía.

Pero los recuerdos mostraron lo que todos ya sabían que iba a mostrar, que compartir la sangre con los mortales no hacía que ellos se vuelvan también inmortales. La doctora Kozak se mostró frustrada ante ello y les sacó nuevas muestras de sangre a todos para poder volver a investigarlas.

Los próximo recuerdos de Andy mostraron el comienzo de la guerra de Troya. Luego, pudieron observar una discusión con Héctor.

— _No lo enfrentes por favor, él puede matarte. — Pidió ella._

— _Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que aceptar este duelo si quiero mantener mi honor. — Dijo él seriamente. — Yo maté a su sobrino. — Le recordó._

— _Pero no sabías que era su sobrino, nadie sabía, ni siquiera su propia gente. — Argumentó ella._

— _Necesito hacer esto si quiero mantener mi honor, soy un rey y tengo que dar un buen ejemplo a mi pueblo, y tengo que hacer lo necesario para estar bien con los dioses. — Insistió él._

— _¡Troya te necesita, nuestro hijo te necesita, yo te necesito! ¿Eso no cuenta? ¿No vale más que tu honor? — Exclamó ella, liberando su frustración._

— _Claro que cuentan. — Asintió él. — Pero mi honor y los dioses están primero. — Agregó._

— _Déjame pelear a mi entonces. — Pidió ella, como último intento de negociación._

— _No puedes pelear esta batalla por mí, es mi responsabilidad. — Rechazó él su idea._

_Héctor se fue de la habitación, dejando a Andy sola. Ella se derrumbó en la cama y se puso a llorar._

En la siguiente imagen pudieron observar el enfrentamiento entre Aquiles y Héctor. Aquiles fue el ganador, y Héctor murió. Luego, observaron como Andy le rogó a Aquiles que le entregará el cuerpo de Héctor para poder dar al este la ofrenda de despedida que se merecía, hasta que finalmente él aceptó. Andy tuvo que seguirlo y hasta suplicarle de rodillas para que le diera el cuerpo de su esposo.

Durante la cremación de Héctor, la atención de Andy estuvo más que nada centrada en su hijo. Por eso, casi lo único que pudieron ver fue al niño de unos nueve años abrazado a ella llorando.

— Pensé que ella no lo amaba. — Dijo Nile, observando las imágenes de la cremación de Héctor.

— Tal vez no lo amaba, pero le duele igual porque era el padre de su hijo. — Opinó Booker.

— Además, suponiendo que la historia que llegó hasta la actualidad sobre Troya es cierta, Héctor era un buen hombre y un buen rey, muy querido por su gente. Si era un buen hombre, seguro se ganó el respeto de Andy. — Agregó Nicky pensativamente.

La siguiente imagen mostró que Andy estaba persiguiendo a alguien en el parque del castillo, hasta que finalmente alcanzó a ese alguien y lo acorraló contra la pared.

— _¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó ella sorprendida al encontrarse con Aquiles. — Si alguien te encuentra te van a matar. — Le advirtió._

— _Tenía que venir a verte. — Dijo él, como si fuera obvio._

— _¿Para qué? ¿Para pedirme perdón por matar a mi esposo y hacerme rogar para entregarme su cuerpo? — Lo cuestionó ella, enojada._

— _Perdón, no estuvo bien que te haya hecho pasar por eso. — Se disculpó él con sinceridad. — Pero él mató a mi sobrino, y yo estaba demasiado cegado por mi enojo y mi tristeza. — Dio su justificación._

— _Lamento lo de tu sobrino, pero en verdad nadie sabía que era él, hasta tus hombres pensaban que eras vos. — Explicó ella._

— _Lo sé. — Admitió él y dio un largo suspiro para calmarse. — Perdón. — Volvió a disculparse._

— _Bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero puede que me lleve un tiempo perdonarte. — Asintió ella._

— _Ven conmigo. — Pidió él._

— _¿Qué? — Preguntó ella confundida._

— _Mañana vamos a realizar un plan que nos va a asegurar la victoria sobre Troya. — Informó él. — Así que, el momento en que se desate la batalla es el momento perfecto para irnos. Tu hijo, vos y yo, podemos ser felices lejos de aquí. — Propuso el plan que tenía._

— _¿De verdad querés eso? ¿No querés quedarte a obtener el reconocimiento, los premios y la riqueza de la victoria? — Preguntó ella sorprendida._

— _Lo único que me importa sos vos. — Respondió él. — Te amo y quiero vivir lo que queda de mi mortalidad con vos. — Confesó._

— _Yo también te amo. — Dijo ella._

_Andromache y Aquiles se besaron. Se tomaron su tiempo y se besaron con pasión, demostrándose todo lo que sentían y disfrutando de poder volver a hacerlo cuando no se habían visto por varios largos años._

Al otro día pudieron observar cómo se desató la histórica batalla. El famoso caballo. Andromache intentó hacer que no fuera aceptado como regalo de los dioses, pero los troyanos no la escucharon y entraron el caballo al interior de las murallas de la ciudad. Por la noche se desató el caos, los soldados espartanos y aqueos salieron del caballo y comenzaron a destruir la ciudad.

Andromache mandó a su hijo con sus tres sirvientes por los pasadizos del castillo para protegerlo y quedaron encontrarse más tarde, en la costa. Luego, se dedicó a pelear contra los espartanos y los aqueos. Peleó hasta que la batalla comenzó a apaciguarse, llegando a su fin, dando la victoria a Esparta y la derrota a Troya.

_Andromache peleó hasta que se reencontró con Aquiles. Ambos se besaron. Los espartanos y los aqueos eran los ganadores de la guerra, ahora ellos podían irse. Era el momento de ellos para ser felices._

_Pero, de repente, sucedió algo que no habían previsto. Se vieron rodeados de soldados aqueos, ambos fueron agarrados entre varios de ellos y separados. Los propios hombres de Aquiles, lo estaban traicionando._

— _¡Andromache! — Gritó Aquiles, forcejeando contra los hombres que lo estaban reteniendo._

— _¡Aquiles! — Gritó ella, con la misma desesperación que él._

_Aquiles pudo liberarse de los hombres que lo tenían agarrado y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Pero, en el trayecto le dispararon varias flechas. La que recibió en uno de sus talones fue la que finalmente lo hizo caer. Andromache se deshizo de los soldados que la tenían retenida, corrió hacia él y se derrumbó a su lado._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella. Era tonto que él haya querido ir por ella cuando sabía que le iba a causar su muerte._

— _Te amo. — Dijo él y luego de dar su último suspiro, cerró los ojos ._

_Andromache le dio un beso y lloró hasta que varias flechas también la alcanzaron a ella y la hicieron morir._

_Cuando revivió, seguía en el mismo lugar que antes. Sólo que estaba atada con cadenas y frente a ella los aqueos tenían agarrados a su hijo y a sus sirvientes._

— _No lo maten, por favor. — Pidió ella por la vida de su hijo._

— _Andromache. — La llamó quien estaba al mando y se ubicó delante de su campo visual. Ella lo pudo reconocer, era Neoptolemo, el hijo de Aquiles. — Los troyanos y mi padre nos habrán querido engañar, pero yo sé tu verdad. Sé que sos la guerrera eterna, Andromache the Scythian. — Dijo con seguridad._

— _Me tienes, soy tuya y haré lo que sea que quieras que haga. Pero, por favor deja ir a mi hijo. — Intentó ella negociar con aquel desagradable hombre._

— _Los demonios como vos no tienen derecho a negociar. — Negó él._

_El hombre dio la señal a sus soldados y ellos cortaron las gargantas del hijo y los sirvientes de Andromache. Ella gritó desesperadamente el nombre de su hijo "Astianacte" una y otra vez, forcejeando contra sus cadenas hasta que sus muñecas sangraron. Lloró desgarradoramente, no sabía cómo tanto dolor podía caber en su cuerpo._

— _No podrás morir, pero yo me voy a encargar de que tengas muertes dolorosas continuamente y voy a disfrutarlo. — Él le dejó saber su plan._

Lo último que pudieron ver antes de que la pantalla vuelva a quedar en negro, fue como aquel hombre cortó la garganta de Andy con su espada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede ser que esté idealizando un poco a Andy? Puede ser. Pero ella es mi personaje favorito y siento que merece más amor y apreciación por parte del tog fandom. Así que, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Respecto a lo del hijo de Andy... No sabía qué pensar con eso, según el canon de los cómics (por ahora) no sabemos si tuvo o no hijos, pero tampoco sabemos si es posible o no que los inmortales tengan hijos (Booker tuvo hijos, pero no sé si cuenta porque los tuvo antes de ser inmortal). En este caso decidí que si, más que nada para que Andy puede encajar en la historia de Andrómaca, esposa de Héctor de Troya.


	12. Chapter 12

La pantalla volvió a tomar color y pudieron observar como Andy era llevada a pie, encadenada con otras personas, hacia alguna ciudad. De pronto, las imágenes mostraron algo que todos pudieron reconocer, el coliseo romano.

— ¿Ese es el coliseo? — Preguntó Nile asombrada.

— Si. — Asintió Nicky.

— Andy fue una gladiadora. — Adivinó Nile, comprendiendo la situación.

— Al parecer si. — Dijo Joe.

— Pensé que sólo había gladiadores, no gladiadoras. — Comentó Nile pensativamente.

— Otra prueba de la manipulación de la historia, como los hombres quitaron el lugar y la función importante de muchas mujeres. — Explicó Booker.

— Patético. — Expresó Nile con sinceridad. — Al menos todos ustedes saben que Andy puede matarnos a todos si quiere hacerlo, jamás lo negarían, ¿no? — Dijo, algo divertida ante eso.

— Jamás lo negaríamos. — Aseguró Booker.

— De hecho nos ha matado un par de veces a los tres. — Sumó Joe entre risas.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Preguntó ella porque no se había esperado eso.

— Un par de veces, cuando hemos logrado frustrarla hasta su punto límite. — Respondió Nicky, sonando más defensivo por Andy que por ellos.

El siguiente día se vio repleto de recuerdos de enfrentamientos en el coliseo. Los gladiadores eran esclavos que peleaban contra soldados del ejército romano para entretener a las personas. Andy se ganó la admiración y el cariño de la gente después de su quinta pelea. Cuando había una pelea en que ella participaba las tribunas se llenaban de personas y se podía escuchar los gritos de aliento "¡Andromache, Andromache, Andromache!". Era realmente magnífico poder ver esos recuerdos de ellas, era como si en ese momento hubiera sido famosa.

— Se siente como si fuera una famosa de Hollywood o una cantante reconocida internacionalmente. — Comentó Nile, apreciando como el público cantaba a favor de Andy.

Andromache se había ganado al público porque pelando ella era mejor que los soldados romanos, era invencible. Podía usar cualquier arma que dejaran a su alcance a la perfección: dagas, espadas, flechas, hachas, lanzas, sogas. Y cuando no le daban un arma, usaba sus propias manos. Ella sabía hacer los movimientos perfectos para fracturar brazos, cuello, piernas.

Así continuaron los recuerdos, mezclando recuerdos de sus peleas en el coliseo con sueños sobre Quynh. Por lo que creían, Andy no entendía por qué soñaba con aquella mujer.

Hasta que apareció algo nuevo. Andy empezó a soñar con un hombre.

— Lykon. — Lo reconoció Quynh.

Quynh lució totalmente destruida ante la aparición de ese hombre en los sueños de Andy. Se acercó a la pantalla y acarició la cara de Lykon, expresando el cariño que le había tenido y lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

El equipo de inmortales sintió algo de alivio ante la aparición de Lykon, ahora sabían que Andy iba a darse cuenta de la conexión de sus sueños. Soñaba con dos personas diferentes, porque esas personas eran como ella. Andy no iba a volver a estar totalmente sola. También sintieron curiosidad ya que ninguno de ellos había conocido a Lykon, y observar los recuerdos de Andy por lo menos les iba a dar una pequeña idea.

_Andy pasó muchos años luchando como gladiadora, descargando todo el dolor de las muertes de su hijo y de Aquiles en sus peleas. Sabía que en algún punto estaba siendo letal, pero era la única manera en que había logrado descargar un poco de su tristeza._

_Y entonces, empezó a soñar con un hombre. Lo vió morir y luego revivir. Ella ya había soñado antes con una mujer, pero nunca había entendido el motivo._

_¿Era posible que fueran como ella? ¿Era posible que haya otras personas inmortales, con quien pueda compartir su vida y dejar de sentirse sola? No sabía si era real o si se estaba volviendo loca, pero se aferró a los sueños y disfrutó de cada uno de ellos._

_Después de varios largos años, en una de las peleas del coliseo, conoció a Lykon. Al parecer él era real y había llegado con el nuevo grupo de gladiadores novatos. Andy dio su vida por él ese día en la pelea. No quiso verlo morir, no quiso tener que afrontar la posibilidad de poder perderlo._

— _Estás viva. — Dijo él, cuando terminó la pelea._

— _Si. — Afirmó ella._

— _Eres como yo, no puedes morir. — Comentó él, observándola con curiosidad. — ¿Por qué estás en mis sueños? — Pidió saber._

— _No tengo idea, es la primera vez que me pasa de conocer a otra persona que no pueda morir y de verla en mis sueños. — Admitió ella._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó él, comprendiendo que ella era mayor._

— _No estoy segura, la edad y el tiempo no solían medirse cuando nací, no como se hace ahora. Pero hasta que llevé la cuenta iba 500 mil días de vida. — Respondió ella._

— _Eso es un montón. — Dijo él impresionado._

— _Lo es. — Asintió ella. — Soy Andromache the Scythian. — Se presentó y le ofreció su mano._

— _Ya sabía tu nombre, eres la gladiadora más famosa de toda Roma. — Le dejó saber él y aceptó su mano. — Yo soy Lykon. — Se presentó él._

— _Un gusto. — Apreció ella, cuando separaron sus manos._

— _Entonces. — Dijo él aclarándose la garganta. — ¿Seremos hermanos a partir de ahora? — Pidió saber._

— _¿Hermanos? Me gusta como suena eso. — Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa._

Por otro día continuaron viendo imágenes de peleas en el coliseo. La diferencia era que ahora estaba Lykon. Y que ambos estaban dispuestos a morir por el otro. Vieron a Lykon morir muchas veces para salvarla, y muchas veces morir a Andy para salvarlo. En realidad era ridículo, porque ambos eran inmortales. Pero al parecer esa era la manera en que tenían de demostrarse el cariño que se tenían.

La siguiente imágen ya los mostró libres. Ambos estaban sentados en las sombras de unos árboles, compartiendo unas manzanas.

— _Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. — Informó ella._

— _¿De qué? — Pidió saber él._

— _¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo gladiador? — Lo interrogó ella con curiosidad._

— _¿Sinceramente? — Preguntó él y ella asintió con la cabeza. — Quería encontrarte y mis sueños me mostraron que eras una gladiadora, así que me hice pasar por esclavo. — Confesó con un poco de timidez._

— _¿Diste tu libertad por mí? — Preguntó ella totalmente sorprendida._

— _Si. — Afirmó él._

— _Eso es ridículo, jamás deberías dar tu libertad por nadie Lykon. — Lo retó ella._

— _Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. — Se defendió él._

— _La esclavitud no está bien Lykon, y te lo digo yo que he tenido esclavos y he sido esclava. — Dijo ella tristemente._

— _Lo sé. — Asintió él._

— _Si hay algo que aprendí en mis largos años de vida es que todos los mortales son iguales. Pobres y ricos, reyes, campesinos y esclavos. Todos son iguales. Todos mueren al final, sin importar quiénes son, ni cuán rico o pobres son. — Explicó ella lo que creía. — Yo estuve presente cuando se escribió el código Hammurabi y cuando llegaron a la parte de la ley 282 quise hacer algo para detenerla, pero no pude. — Le compartió un hecho de su pasado._

— _Entiendo, lo hiciste para protegerte, ¿No? Porque la única manera de convecerlos iba a ser si exponías tu inmortalidad. — Intentó razonar él._

— _No. — Negó ella. — Lo hice porque soy egoísta, porque si lo hacía, si me mostraba como inmortal para mostrarles que todos eran iguales, me iban a tratar como una diosa. Y yo no quiero ser una diosa, yo no soy la diosa de nadie. — Expuso sus motivos con culpa._

— _¿Por qué no querés ser una diosa? — Preguntó él con curiosidad._

— _Porque ya lo he sido y no ha funcionado. — Contestó ella, sacudiendo su cabeza ante esos recuerdos. — Las personas que están en el poder piensan que lo merecen porque se creen superiores y harán todo lo posible por convencer a los demás de eso. Pero nadie debería tener tanto poder en sus manos, nadie debería tener poder sobre otras personas y sus vidas. Nadie, ni siquiera nosotros. — Expresó con convicción su opinión._

— _Cuando hablás de esta manera me haces recordar que sos vieja. — Comentó él con humor, para intentar animarla._

— _Soy vieja. — Acordó ella._

— _Tal vez debería llamarte abuela en vez de hermana. — Bromeó él._

— _No te pases. — Se quejó ella dándole un golpe en el brazo, pero logrando sonreír. — Prometeme que nunca vas a entregar tu libertad por nadie. — Le pidió, volviendo a ponerse seria._

— _Te lo prometo. — Juró él._

— _Gracias. — Agradeció ella y lo abrazó._

Los recuerdos continuaron mostrando batallas, ahora fuera del coliseo porque ellos ya eran personas libres nuevamente. Pudieron verlos morir más de una vez salvándose mutuamente. Y pudieron verlos peleando juntos a la perfección. Eran un gran par. Eran imparables y magníficos. Eran lo que realmente uno pensaba cuando escuchaba hablar sobre guerreros.

Al día siguiente, los recuerdos mostraron una muerte bastante fea de Andy.

_Estaban peleando una batalla. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que habían pensado. En un momento, Andy no podía encontrar a Lykon en el campo de batalla. Así que lo buscó, hasta que lo encontró planeando una estrategia de ataque con un pequeño grupo de hombres._

— _Cuida tu espalda. — Le indicó ella._

— _Pensé que ese era tu trabajo Andromache. — Comentó él con una sonrisa._

_Ella sonrió ante eso. Sabía que él la estaba diciendo en broma, pero eso era lo que en verdad ella pensaba. Andy sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidarlo porque ella era la más grande, porque él era la primera persona inmortal que había conocido y porque se querían como hermanos._

_Por eso, cuando en un momento estaban siendo atacados por lanzapiedras y vio que estaban a punto de aplastar a Lykon, ella se antepuso a la situación y actuó como su escudo. Murió por él._

_Cuando ella revivió, Lykon estaba a su lado, luciendo preocupado._

— _Ya era hora de que despertaras. — Le reprochó él. — Imagino que regenerar parte de tu cabeza y tu brazo es agotador. — Dijo y le ofreció agua._

— _Más que agotador, es doloroso. — Dijo ella, observando donde todavía faltaba la mitad de su brazo._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo tenía que morir, no vos. — La acusó._

— _Porque soy la mayor, es mi responsabilidad protegerte. — Justificó ella._

— _Eres tan testaruda que realmente es molesto. — Se quejó él, pero la sonrisa que había dibujada en su cara daba señal de que le gustaba su lado protector._

— _Distraeme. — Pidió ella. — ¿Qué quieres que hagamos una vez que me recupere? — Preguntó._

— _Primero, descansar mínimo por una semana. — Contestó él, sin siquiera dudarlo. — Después creo que deberíamos unirnos a la campaña de Alejandro Magno. — Propuso._

— _¿En verdad quieres pelear para Alejandro Magno? — Preguntó ella y él asintió con la cabeza. — Yo estaba pensando que más bien deberíamos pelear en su contra. — Le dejo saber, de una manera algo desafiante._

— _¿Siempre tienes favoritismo por el lado de los más débiles? — Preguntó él, haciéndose el molesto._

— _Al parecer si. — Respondió ella pensativamente, porque en verdad hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta de eso._

— _Pensé que Alejandro te caía bien, ¿la semana pasada no tuvieron una cena? — Dijo él, cambiando el tema._

— _Creo que me cae mejor su madre, y en cuanto a Alejandro estoy segura de que él prefiere la compañía íntima de un hombre. — Dijo ella con sinceridad._

— _¿Entonces? — Insistió él, porque quería detalles._

— _Si, tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Y si, fueron terribles porque a él no le gustan las mujeres. Y si, quedamos en ser solamente amigos. — Respondió ella, adivinando todo lo que el otro quería saber._

— _Y yo que pensaba que finalmente me ibas a dar una gran historia de amor. — Comentó él._

— _Ya tuve grandes amores, creeme que para nosotros eso no termina bien. Estamos destinados a los corazones rotos y la tragedia. — Le dejo saber ella._

— _No te preocupes, yo voy a tener fe por ambos. Estoy seguro que algún día van a llegar nuestros grandes amores. — Aseguró él, sin dar importancia al fatalismo de la otra._

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron sobre la conquista de Alejandro Magno del Imperio Persa. Andy y Lykon estaban siempre en batalla, peleando como los soldados y guerreros que eran. Y aunque ellos dos viajaban juntos y sus miradas siempre se encontraban en las batallas, ellos peleaban para lados opuestos. Porque Andy siempre se iba a pelear para el lado de los persas, mientras Lykon se quedaba del lado de Alejandro Magno.

— Nitocris, Héctor, Alejandro Magno. No puedo creer que Andy haya estado con todos ellos. — Dijo Nile impresionada.

— Y Rodin. — Agregó Booker, recordando el momento que los tres habían compartido en la mina.

— Y muchos más, que seguro no van a aparecer en los recuerdos porque fueron cosa de una noche y no están relacionados a ningún trauma. — Agregó Joe divertido.

Las imágenes continuaron mostrando batallas, hasta que hubo algo nuevo.

Quynh.

Andy comenzó a soñar con reiteradas muertes de Quynh en el desierto. Quynh se estaba dejando morir voluntariamente, porque se había dado por vencida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como había mencionado en otro momento, voy a seguir el canon de los comics:  
> Andy primero sueña con Quynh, pero a quien conoce primero en persona es a Lykon.


	13. Chapter 13

Los recuerdos de Andy mostraron a Quynh en el desierto. Sola y sin nada. Quynh se había dado por vencida y eligió esa manera para lidiar con su dolor. Quería que el desierto pudiera terminar con ella de una vez por todas, que de tanto morir pueda hacerlo definitivamente.

_Andy había tenido conversaciones sobre Quynh con Lykon, pero él no soñaba con ella. Sólo había soñado con su primera muerte, y luego los sueños para él se habían detenido. Ninguno de los dos entendía el motivo y cómo ella no podía descifrar dónde estaba Quynh, no podían ir por ella. Hasta ese momento. Ver que la otra mujer se había dado por vencida y se estaba sometiendo a ella misma a quedarse en medio del desierto, la hizo activar. Era hora de encontrar a Quynh._

— _Tengo que ir por la mujer de mis sueños, ella se ha dado por vencida con la vida y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. — Informó Andy a Lykon. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo o te quedas? — Le dio a elegir._

— _Esta guerra continúa, no puedo irme antes de que termine, no quiero abandonar a los demás soldados que pelean conmigo. — Respondió él._

— _Lo entiendo. — Asintió ella._

— _¿Volverás? — Pidió saber él, con algo de temor porque nunca se habían separado desde que se habían conocido._

— _Por supuesto. — Aseguró ella. — Una vez que la encuentre, vendremos a buscarte. — Le dejo saber._

— _¿Y cómo me encontrarás? El mundo es grande. — Dijo él, todavía algo intranquilo con la situación._

— _Sencillo, te encontraré donde quiera que esté el ejército de Alejandro Magno. — Dijo ella con seguridad._

— _Te amo hermana. — Dijo él y la abrazó con fuerzas._

— _Yo también te amo hermano. — Dijo ella, correspondiendo el abrazo aún con más fuerzas._

_Andy se despidió de Lykon y se fue en búsqueda de la mujer de sus sueños. Ella había podido identificar una de las últimas ciudades donde la otra mujer había estado, ya que en uno de sus sueños había dicho el nombre: Turkestán._

_Fue hacía esa ciudad, y una vez allí averiguó cuál era el desierto más cercano._

_Después de varios días de recorrer el desierto y morir deshidratada una vez, decidió dejar a su caballo en un oasis que encontró y continuar a pie. Ella no quería someter a su caballo a morir. Ella podía revivir, su caballo no._

_Continuó recorriendo el desierto a pie. Murió un par de veces más por deshidratación, por insolación y por hambre. Pero finalmente encontró a la mujer de sus sueños._

_La mujer estaba acostada en la arena y estaba dormida. Andy la despertó. Se miraron por un largo rato en completo silencio, hasta que Andy le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie._

— _Soy Andromache the Scythian. — Se presentó Andy._

— _Soy Quynh. — Se presentó Quynh._

— _Vamos, creo que nos va a venir bien a ambas salir del desierto. — Propuso Andy._

_Andy comenzó a caminar y a los segundos Quynh se unió a ella. Caminaron lado a lado._

— Andromache me salvó ese día. — Dijo Quynh, emocionada al observar el recuerdo. — Pensaba que estaba loca, que mis sueños no significaban nada. Y de pronto apareció ella, y sabiendo hablar vietnamita antiguo. Creí que era una diosa. — Relató, necesitando expresar sus emociones.

— ¿Cómo sabía hablar vietnamita antiguo? — Preguntó Nicky con curiosidad. — A Joe y a mí nos llevó mucho tiempo entendernos y aprender el idioma del otro. — Dijo, dedicándole una pequeña mirada llena de amor a Joe.

— Me dijo que desde que empezó a verme en los sueños comenzó a investigar, hasta que pudo identificar mi idioma en un libro y decidió aprenderlo para poder comprender lo que soñaba. — Respondió Quynh, logrando emitir una pequeña sonrisa ante eso.

Los siguientes recuerdos mostraron a Quynh y Andy caminando por el desierto. En un punto Quynh cayó a la arena, totalmente agotada, y Andy la cargó en su espalda. Andy murió un par de veces, pero siempre que revivió siguió camino, cargando a Quynh.

— ¿Qué es lo que Andy te decía cada vez que despertabas? — Preguntó Joe a Quynh.

— Que resista. — Respondió Quynh.

Las imágenes mostraron cuando ellas llegaron al oasis y pudieron recargar energías, y recuperar el caballo de Andy. Después de eso salir del desierto fue sencillo.

_Andy y Quynh estaban viajando para ir al encuentro con Lykon. Se habían detenido por la noche a descansar. Hicieron un fuego y se rieron mientras compartían historias._

_Estaban durmiendo, cuando algo despertó a Andy. Había otras personas con ella, pudo sentirlas. Abrió apenas los ojos y divisó a cinco hombres. Esperó unos segundos y entró en acción. Se levantó y enfrentó a los otros cinco hombres. Tuvo que hacerlo con sus puños porque la espada que tenía no estaba a su alcance, estaba en su caballo._

_Antes de que Quynh terminara de despertar, Andy había matado a los tres hombres y había logrado que la hirieran bastante, había sangre por todos lados._

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no me despertaste para que te ayude? — Le preguntó Quynh, mientras las heridas de la otra se cicatrizaban._

— _Porque quería protegerte. — Respondió ella, como si fuera obvio._

— _¿Y a vos quién te protege? — Le reprochó Quynh._

— _Yo puedo protegerme sola. — Dijo ella poniéndose seria._

— _Podrás hacerlo sola, pero todos necesitamos alguien que lo haga por nosotros de vez en cuando. — Dijo Quynh con convicción. — Me dijiste que a partir de ahora éramos un equipo, y en los equipos nos cuidamos entre todos, nadie se sacrifica en solitario. — Le recordó._

— _De acuerdo, a partir de ahora moriremos juntas. — Aceptó ella, después de dar un largo suspiro._

— _Moriremos y viviremos juntas. — Agregó Quynh. — Somos vos y yo. — Dijo a modo de promesa._

— _Hasta el final. — Prometió ella._

Después de eso, las imágenes de los recuerdos de Andy volvieron a cambiar. Ahora empezaron a mostrar imágenes de batallas donde peleaban los tres juntos: Lykon, Quynh y ella. Por un par de días eso fue todo lo que pudieron ver, a los tres juntos en batallas, luchando y dando la vida para proteger a inocentes y para protegerse entre ellos.

Al parecer esa era la costumbre y dinámica que tenían según las memoria de Andy. Los tres eran inmortales, pero estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por los otros si eso implicaba que no sufrieran. Todos sabían que las heridas y muertes en batalla dolían, así que intentaban evitar que los otros tuvieran que pasar por ellas. Preferían soportar el dolor en ellos, antes que lo tuviera que soportar alguno de los otros.

— Supongo que todavía no habían aprendido el "siempre voy primero" de Andy. — Comentó Booker, notando la diferencia en la dinámica.

— Y pensar que ni siquiera siendo mortal podemos convencerla de lo contrario. — Agregó Joe, sacudiendo su cabeza al pensar en lo cabeza dura que era Andy.

Todos sabían lo que había hecho que Andy decidiera ser quien siempre iba primero, su alma protectora. Después de la muerte de Lykon y la pérdida de Quynh, lo único que la hacía no tener ansiedad en las misiones era ir primera. De esa manera sentía que podía cuidarlos, que podía proteger el tiempo que ella tenía con ellos.

— La extraño. — Confesó Quynh, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Estás con ella hace un año. — Le recordó Joe.

— Pero no estamos de la misma forma. — Dijo Quynh, negando con su cabeza. — Mi tortura no fue solamente estar bajo al océano y morir una y otra vez ahogada, mi tortura también fue extrañarla cada momento. — Admitió lo que sentía.

— Ella también te extraño, no hubo momento en que no lo hiciera. — Aseguró Nicky.

Los recuerdos de Andy continuaron mostrando batallas. Hasta que llegó la muerte de Lykon.

_La batalla fue larga e intensa. Una vez que terminó Andy comenzó a ayudar a los heridos. De pronto, Quynh llamó su nombre desesperada. Andy fue hacia ella y observó lo que la tenía en ese estado. Lykon estaba derrumbado en la hierba y sus heridas no estaban sanando. Andy se arrodilló a su lado, examinó sus heridas y comenzó a intentar controlar la pérdida de sangre._

— _Esto es imposible. — Dijo ella, mientras con sus manos intentaba detener la sangre._

— _Todo lo que vive muere. — Dijo Lykon._

— _Pero nosotros no, nosotros no morimos. — Le recordó ella, varias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos ante la inmensa tristeza que sentía._

— _Te amo. — Dijo él y le agarró las manos para que dejara de tapar sus heridas._

— _Yo también te amo. — Dijo ella. aferrándose a sus manos con fuerzas._

— _Es mi hora, déjame ir. — Pidió él._

_Andy le dio un beso en la frente para demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía. Lykon cerró los ojos y no volvió a abrirlos. Lykon murió._

_La muerte de Lykon le partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Lykon era su hermano y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para vivir sin él. No podía soportar la idea de que lo que habían pensado que iba a ser eterno, al final también tuviera un fin._

_Cuando se hizo de noche y no pudo soportar más el dolor que sentía, agarró su daga y se la clavó en su cuello. Y así continuó haciéndolo varias veces, hasta que Quynh la detuvo._

— _Basta, por favor Andromache, basta. — Pidió Quynh, quitándole la daga y tirándola lejos de ella._

— _No es justo que Lykon haya muerto, no puedo soportarlo. — Dijo ella, entre sollozos._

— _Lo sé, y yo también estoy triste por su muerte. — Coincidió Quynh, sentándose a su lado. — Pero la muerte es parte de la vida. — Le recordó._

— _¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Lykon y no yo? — Cuestionó ella con un gran dolor. — Yo soy la más vieja, yo tendría que haberme ido primero. Él se merecía más tiempo. — Dijo, su voz sonando cada vez más quebrada._

— _Yo tampoco sé porqué pasa todo esto que nos pasa, pero somos vos y yo, ¿No? — Dijo Quynh, con una mezcla de tristeza y miedo._

— _Hasta el final. — Prometió ella._

_Se abrazaron y lloraron hasta quedarse dormidas._

Los recuerdos de Andy cambiaron y dejaron de mostrar batallas por un tiempo. Al parecer, después de la muerte de Lykon, ella y Quynh habían decidido hacer un poco de vida más tranquila. Las siguientes muertes que pudieron observar fueron salvando personas en derrumbes, incendios e inundaciones; peleando ladrones que robaban a personas pobres y peleando hombres que no comprendían que dos mujeres estuvieran juntas y no quisieran la compañía de un hombre.

También hubo recuerdos de una isla. Allí eran enviadas todas las personas que tenían lepra. Los recuerdos de Andy mostraban como ella y Quynh habían asistido y ayudado a esas personas. Les llevaban comida y los cuidaban. Ambas murieron una vez por la enfermedad, pero luego no volvieron a contagiársela.

Después de un tiempo, volvieron al continente y comenzaron a viajar otra vez.

_Estaban en Judea. Quynh quería conocer esa ciudad porque su padre siempre le había hablado de ella, había sido una de sus ciudades favoritas para realizar sus viajes de comercio._

_Quynh estaba visitando un templo del que su padre siempre había hablado, así que Andy la estaba esperando fuera. Mientras lo hacía observó cómo un hombre relataba una parábola y cada vez se juntaba más gente a su alrededor a escucharlo. De pronto, vio que un guardia iba a herirlo o matarlo por sus espaldas. Ella reaccionó velozmente y recibió el espadazo que iba dirigido al hombre._

_Eso llamó la atención de un par de guardias y se llevaron preso al hombre que había realizado el ataque. Andy se escondió en un callejón, para no llamar mucho la atención mientras sus heridas se curaban-_

— _Tu herida sanó. — Dijo el hombre sorprendida al que ella había salvado._

— _Si. — Afirmó ella._

_Miró a sus alrededores y pudo dar cuenta que el extraño estaba solo. Eso la hizo tranquilizar._

— _¿Eres una diosa, como mi padre? — Pidió saber él._

— _No, no soy una diosa. — Negó ella. — Simplemente soy alguien que no puede morir. — Explicó con simpleza._

— _Eso suena solitario. — Comentó él, asimilando la información._

— _Lo es. — Asintió ella. Ahora tenía a Quynh, pero antes había pasado mucho tiempo sola y habían perdido a Lykon._

— _Soy Jesús de Nazareth. — Se presentó él._

— _¿El revolucionario que anda predicando que todos los hombres son iguales? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad._

— _Ese mismo. — Asintió él._

— _Un gusto, yo soy Andromache the Scythian. — Se presentó. — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Dijo ella, después de que compartieron un largo silencio._

— _La que quieras. — Aceptó él._

— _¿Qué piensas qué sucede cuando una persona muere? — Preguntó ella, pensando en Lykon._

— _Se encuentran con mi padre y van al cielo, al paraíso eterno. Allí no hay más dolor, ni tristeza, ni odio. Solo hay cosas buenas y te reencuentras con quienes ya se han ido de esta tierra. — Explicó él._

— _Eso suena lindo. — Asimiló ella. — Me gustaría poder creerlo. — Dijo con cierta tristeza._

— _Puedes creer todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que intentarlo. — Aconsejó él._

— _¿Piensas que las personas que han cometido errores y han pecado también van al cielo? — Preguntó ella._

— _Si. — Contestó él sin siquiera dudarlo. — Todo pecado puede ser perdonado si la persona está en verdad arrepentida. — Agregó._

— _Pero mi lista es larga. — Dijo ella pensativamente._

— _Todos cometemos errores Andromache, lo importante no es la cantidad sino lo que hacemos para remendarlos. — Explicó él con sabiduría. — Y no nos conoceremos, pero puedo notar que tienes un buen corazón. — Expresó su opinión._

— _Gracias. — Agradeció élla._

_Quynh los encontró en el callejón y regañó a Andy por haberla hecho preocupar. Se despidieron de Jesús y se fueron._

Los siguientes recuerdos mostraron como Andy y Quynh dedicaron muchos años de sus vidas a comprar esclavos para así poder otorgarles su libertad. Ellas compraban sobre todo esclavas mujeres, niñas y niños, y luego les compraban su título de persona libre.

Los recuerdos también volvieron a mostrar batallas. Andy y Quynh volvieron a su vida de guerreras. Las imágenes de batallas duraron un par de días, ya que habían pasado largos siglos peleando juntas y los recuerdos de Andy estaban repletos de ello. Juntas pelearon en distintas guerras: la guerra del peloponeso, las guerras médicas, las guerras sicilianas y las guerras latinas. Murieron muchas veces, pero siempre volvieron a la vida y continuaron luchando.

Todo estaba en su memoria. Cada muerte que había superado regresando a la vida y cada muerte que había causado. Morir y matar, esos eran grandes traumas.

Hasta que de pronto, las imágenes de los recuerdos cambiaron una vez más. Andy soñó con dos hombres que se mataron el uno al otro y ambos revivieron.

Finalmente llegó el momento de Joe y Nicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, Andy tenía que conocer a Jesús porque así de icónica es.


	14. Chapter 14

Los siguientes recuerdos de Andy eran algo confusos, porque las batallas que ella y Quynh peleaban se mezclaban con las batallas que soñaba en las que estaban Joe y Nicky. Solamente podían diferenciarlo cuando había alguna imágen de Joe, Nicky o Quynh.

— En verdad se mataron muchas veces. — Dijo Nile a Joe y Nicky, sin poder creer que esos dos hombres que se amaban completamente se hayan matado tantas veces.

— Te lo dijimos. — Dijo Joe algo defensivo.

— Pensé que habían estado exagerando. — Se quejó Nile.

— Estábamos en bandos contrarios y nos enseñaron a odiarnos. — Explicó Nicky. — ¿Esperabas algo distinto? — Pidió saber.

— No lo sé. — Contestó Nile.

— No es que solo habían aprendido a odiarse, sino que eran dos niños. — Intervino Quynh.

Eso hizo que Joe y Nicky rieran, Andy y Quynh los habían tratado como niños cuando se conocieron. Booker y Nile no se rieron, ni dijeron nada. Todavía no conocían a Quynh y no sabían cómo reaccionar ante ella.

Los recuerdos de Andy siguieron pasando, mostrando más y más imágenes de batallas. En algún punto era realmente agotador la complejidad y la intensidad de todos esos recuerdos, esa mujer nunca había dejado de pelear en su vida.

_Andy despertó bruscamente, después de soñar nuevamente con los otros dos inmortales matándose uno al otro._

— Esa es la mina a la que Andy nos llevó. — Dijo Nile, reconociendo el lugar del recuerdo de Andy.

— Si. — Asintió Booker.

— Dijo que se habían topado con ella en el año 1150. — Recordó Nile.

— Si, durante las guerras baussenque. — Informó Quynh.

— Es decir, que habían pasado como cincuenta años desde que comenzaron a soñar con nosotros. — Dijo Nicky pensativamente, como queriendo sacar las cuentas.

— ¿Por qué esperaron tanto para ir por ellos? — Pidió saber Nile, con curiosidad.

— Porque no queríamos intervenir en una guerra en la que no creíamos. — Explicó Quynh.

— ¿Ustedes también soñaban con ellas? — Preguntó Booker a Joe y Nicky.

— Por supuesto, y de hecho hemos tenido sueños muy interesantes. — Contestó Joe divertido, haciendo que Nicky y Quynh rieran.

_Andy se levantó y salió de la mina en búsqueda de Quynh._

— _¿Otra vez soñaste con los chicos? — Preguntó Quynh, quien estaba haciendo una fogata._

— _Si. — Asintió ella._

— _Déjame adivinar. — Pidió Quynh. — ¿Volvieron a matarse? — Soltó su pregunta, mientras levantaba sus cejas._

— _Si, no puedo creer que sigan matándose con todo el tiempo que pasó desde la primera muerte. — Contestó ella algo frustrada._

— _Bueno, tiene sentido, están en bandos contrarios. — Opinó Quynh. — Tal vez deberíamos buscarlos, sabemos que siguen en Jerusalén por nuestros sueños. — Propuso._

— _Si, deberíamos buscarlos. — Concordó ella. — Pero yo no voy a pelear ninguna batalla santa por ellos, ni por los cristianos, ni por los musulmanes. — Agregó con seriedad._

— _No creo que ellos vayan a apreciar tu fatalismo en cuanto a las religiones. — Comentó Quynh divertida._

— _Todas las religiones son lo mismo, son las personas intentando dar sentido a sus mortales vidas. Pero los dioses no existen y nada tiene un significado, al menos no que en verdad lo conozcamos. — Justificó ella su pensamiento._

_Quynh la abrazó y Andy se relajó en sus brazos. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del fuego._

— _Ellos no entienden lo afortunados que son al haberse vuelto inmortales juntos. — Comentó ella, rompiendo el silencio. — Tendrían que darse cuenta que son familia y que debemos hacernos compañía, nadie debería estar solo. — Expresó lo que sentía con todo eso._

— _No te preocupes, nosotras les enseñaremos. — Prometió Quynh y le dio un beso en el hombro._

— _Yo jamás te mataría, no importa cuanto peliemos o nos enojemos, jamás te mataría. — Le dejó saber ella con sinceridad._

— _Yo tampoco. — Coincidió Quynh, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. — Aunque tal vez sí, por el último pedazo de baklava. — Bromeó._

— _Ey, eso no es justo, es mi comida favorita. — Se quejó ella, haciendo reír a la otra._

— _De acuerdo, puedes quedarte con todo el baklava que quieras. — Aceptó Quynh y se volvieron a quedar en silencio. — ¿Crees que ellos también sueñan con nosotras? — Preguntó._

— _Si. — Afirmó ella con seguridad._

— _Entonces, ¿qué te parece si les mostramos que es mucho más interesante hacer el amor que matarse? — Propuso Quynh de manera seductora._

— _Me parece una gran idea. — Asintió ella con una gran sonrisa y la besó con pasión._

_Hicieron el amor, y fue mágico, como cada vez que lo hacían. No había nada que las hiciera sentir tan conectadas como las declaraciones de amor que hacían al unir sus cuerpos._

_Al otro día emprendieron camino hacia Jerusalén._

— Cuando nos conocimos, ellas nos salvaron. — Dijo Nicky cuando la pantalla se puso negra, y señaló a Quynh.

— Nos salvaron y nos mostraron que las mujeres pueden ser más fuertes que los hombres. — Dijo Joe con admiración.

— En nuestra época y nuestras religiones, las mujeres ya empezaban a estar relegadas de los cargos de poder. — Explicó Nicky. — Pero ellas, creo que ninguno de nosotros había conocido mujeres tan fuertes y poderosas como ellas. Hacían que todo fuera posible. Por eso pensábamos que los sueños que teníamos de ellas no eran reales. — Agregó, expresando su opinión.

— Además no nos entendíamos entre nosotros, porque no hablábamos el mismo idioma y no nos habíamos molestado en aprender el del otro hasta el momento. — Sumó Joe.

El siguiente recuerdo mostró algo que los sorprendió. Ellas no habían ido a Jerusalén como habían dicho que iban a hacer, sino que fueron a la aldea de donde provenía Quynh. Al parecer su pueblo estaba en guerra y ellas habían ido a ayudar.

_Después de ayudar a apagar los incendios de una aldea, Andy fue en búsqueda de Quynh._

— _¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ella, cuando la encontró._

— _Si. — Afirmó Quynh, secándose las lágrimas. — Es solo que es difícil ver cómo destruyen el lugar donde crecí. — Expresó lo que sentía._

— _Lo sé, es una consecuencia de vivir tantos años como nosotras. — Dijo ella con empatía y la abrazó para contenerla. — El lugar donde yo nací ya no existe y las generaciones que provenían de mi grupo de personas ya se extinguieron hace miles de años, todo deja de existir en algún momento. — Le dejó saber sus propias miserias para distraerla._

— _Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de todo esto, e ir por los chicos. — Sugirió Quynh._

— _Nos quedaremos aquí todo el tiempo que necesites. — Le dejo saber que ella tenía el poder sobre ello. — Total, no es como si los chicos fueran a morir. Además la última vez que soñé con ellos pude ver que están empezando a entenderse. Siento que pronto van a ser amigos. — Agregó con una sonrisa._

— _No sé cómo haces para dormir en todos lados. — Se quejó Quynh._

— _Es un talento. — Aseguró ella mientras reía._

Las batallas de algún lugar en Vietnam duraron por un día.

Luego, pudieron finalmente ver a Joe y Nicky. Ellos estaban atados a postes de madera. Unos hombres dieron un largo discurso sobre la blasfemia que era que personas de distintas religiones trabajarán juntas. Como castigo, uno de ellos preparó sus flechas para dispararles.

_Andy observó la situación e intervino en el momento necesario. Se ubicó delante de los otros inmortales de manera defensiva e interceptó las flechas con su escudo._

_Cuando dejó a un lado su escudo pudo ver que varios de los soldados ya estaban muertos, Quynh estaba disparando flechas desde lejos para cubrirla._

_Andy sacó su hacha y peleó contra quienes quedaban todavía vivos._

_Una vez que terminaron con todos los soldados, Quynh y ella liberaron a los otros inmortales._

— _Ustedes son las mujeres de nuestros sueños. — Dijo Yusuf, observándolas maravillado._

— _Y ustedes son los hombres de nuestros sueños. — Dijo Andy._

— _¿En qué están hablando? — Pidió saber Quynh._

— _Árabe. — Respondió Andy. — ¿Qué idiomas saben? — Les preguntó en un par de idiomas diferentes._

— _¿Qué significa todo esto? — Pidió saber Nicolo. Quedaron que iban a hablar en latin, porque ese era el idioma del que todos entendían aunque sea un poco._

— _Nosotras somos como ustedes, inmortales. — Informó Andy._

— _¿Por qué nos sucede esto? — Preguntó Yusuf._

— _No sabemos. — Respondió Andy con sinceridad._

— _¿Por qué están en nuestros sueños? — Preguntó Nicolo._

— _Soñamos unos con otros hasta conocernos, luego los sueños se detienen. — Explicó Quynh._

— _¿Cómo si fuera el destino que nos encontremos? — Dijo Nicolo, algo ilusionado y lleno de fe._

— _Yo no creo en el destino. Ni en Dios, Jesús, ni Alá. — Les dejo saber Andy, de manera desafiante. — Las cosas simplemente pasan porque pasan. — Dijo secamente._

— _¿Cómo haces para no creer en nada? — Preguntó Nicolo horrorizado._

— _Prueba vivir miles de años y después cuéntame que tal te resulta. — Retrucó Andy._

— _Ella es vieja y está exagerando. — Intervino Quynh. — Por eso le gusta ser dramática y un poco fatalista. — Justificó la manera de ser de Andy._

— _Bien. — Aceptó Nicolo._

— _Soy Yusuf Al-Kaysani y él es Nicolo Di Genova. — Dijo Yusuf, finalmente presentádose a él y su compañero._

— _Yo soy Andromache the Scythian. — Se presentó Andy y le hizo una seña de aprobación a Quynh. A ninguna de ellas les gustaba que otra persona las presente._

— _Yo soy Quynh. — Se presentó._

Los primeros recuerdos de los cuatro juntos que Andy tenía eran de batallas que habían enfrentado juntos, y luego la peste negra.

_Andy estaba preocupada. Quería proteger a Nicolo de la situación que se iba a desatar en Génova con todo el tema de la peste negra, pero no la dejaron y eso la frustraba. En un equipo se hacía lo que la mayoría quería, ella respetaba eso. Por lo tanto estaban en Génova, porque los otros tres coincidieron en venir a ayudar a la ciudad durante la epidemia._

— _¿Todavía estás enojada porque vinimos a Génova? — Preguntó Quynh, llamando su atención._

— _No estoy enojada, estoy preocupada. — Respondió ella, aclarando sus sentimientos._

— _¿Por qué estás preocupada? — Pidió saber Quynh. — La enfermedad no nos va a afectar, y si nos la contagiamos vamos a sobrevivir. — Dijo con confianza._

— _Por Nicolo. — Respondió ella y dio un largo suspiro. — Ya he visto como comunidades han quedado destruidas por enfermedades, y no quiero que cargue con eso sobre la ciudad en la que nació, que todo lo que le traiga esta experiencia sea dolor. — Explicó._

— _Andromache, sabes que amo tu alma protectora. — Aseguró Quynh. — Pero no puedes protegernos de todo. Hay cosas que tenemos que aprenderlas y experimentarlas por nosotros mismos. — Dijo intentando hacerla razonar y darle calma. Entendía la preocupación de la otra, de hecho hace relativamente poco ella había vivido la destrucción de su aldea natal y sabía que era doloroso._

— _Lo sé. — Afirmó ella. — Pero me gustaría poder protegerlos. Nico y Yusuf son tan amables y bondadosos, sus corazones están llenos de fe y buenas intenciones, no quiero que pierdan eso. — Expresó lo que sentía._

— _No lo van a perder porque nos tienen a nosotras. — Dijo Quynh con seguridad. — Nosotras vamos a recordarles siempre las buenas personas que son. — Prometió._

_Quynh la abrazó y Andy se permitió relajarse por completo en sus brazos._

Las siguientes imágenes los mostraron ayudando a las personas enfermas por la peste negra e interviniendo en peleas que se formaban en la ciudad por dicha enfermedad. En un momento, por las imágenes que podían ver en la pantalla, se notaba que Andy estaba enferma. Pero siguió, al parecer simulando estar bien por varios días. Hasta que finalmente colapsó, y las siguientes imágenes fue de cómo los otros tres la cuidaban.

— Fue horrible. — Dijo Nicky, recordando aquel momento. — Creo que nunca vimos a Andy tan enferma como esa vez. — Agregó pensativamente.

— Estábamos todos tan preocupados. — Continuó Joe, también recordando. — Murió como cinco veces durante la recuperación. — Dijo con un gran dolor presente en su voz.

— ¿Ustedes no se enfermaron? — Pidió saber Nile.

— Si, pero nos agarró después que a ella y no creo que a ninguno tan fuerte. — Respondió Joe.

— Aunque todos nos contagiamos varias veces la enfermedad, Andy solamente esa vez. — Sumó Nicky a la respuesta de Joe.

— Siempre hacíamos chistes de que nos gustaría tener su sistema inmunológico. — Asintió Joe, con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar esos intentos de humor.

Así, como Joe y Nicky habían dicho, llegaron las imágenes de ellos dos y Quynh enfermos. En las imágenes se podía notar el amor que Andy tenía por ellos, en la forma en que los cuidaba y se preocupaba por cada detalle.

Los recuerdos de Andy variaban entre cuidar de ellos e ir ayudar a la ciudad a otros enfermos. Una vez se curaban los tres volvían a aparecer con Andy en los recuerdos de la ciudad, pero luego volvían a desaparecer porque se habían vuelto a contagiar.

Pero, los recuerdos mostraron algo que nadie esperaba. Andy sí se había vuelto a contagiar la peste negra, y varias veces, aunque los otros no lo habían sabido en el momento. Su solución había sido quitarse la vida, cortándose las venas. De esa manera, había regresado siempre a la vida sin la enfermedad.

— ¿Sabías esto? — Pidió saber Joe a Quynh.

— No. — Respondió Quynh con sinceridad. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como Joe y Nicky al descubrir eso.

— No entiendo. — Dijo Booker. — ¿Por qué no les dijo? ¿Por qué ocultó que ella también se volvió a contagiar? — Preguntó.

Ninguno de las tres personas que habían vivido ese momento supieron responderle. Todos tenían su sospecha y lo más probable era que coincidían. Pero estaban demasiado sorprendidos ante esa nueva revelación, tanto que les costaba poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

— Porque quería ciudarlos y protegerlos. — Respondió Nile finalmente.

Y ella tuvo razón en su suposición. Las siguientes imágenes que mostraron a Andy en la ciudad de Génova, mostraron lo peor de la ciudad. Manifiestos de la iglesia culpando a los enfermos de pecadores, masacres a enfermos, enfrentamientos civiles y callejeros, incendios y derrumbes, peleas entre vecinos. Y Andy, intentando intervenir de alguna manera para ayudar.

A partir de eso los recuerdos de Andy cambiaron una vez más y volvieron a mostrar batallas y empezaron a mostrar muerte tras muerte. Muertes de Joe, muertes de Nicky, muertes de Quynh, muertes de ella. Las muertes de los otros eran traumáticas para ella por más que sabía que todos iban a regresar a la vida porque eran inmortales.

— Es impresionante que todas nuestras muertes estén en sus recuerdos. — Comentó Nicky.

— Si sabía que nuestras muertes eran tan traumáticas para ella, habría intentado morir menos. — Dijo Joe, intentando poner un poco de humor a la situación

— ¿Crees que cuándo nos den la droga a nosotros, nuestros recuerdos también mostrarán las muertes de los demás? — Preguntó Nile con curiosidad.

— No lo sé. — Respondió Nicky con sinceridad.

— Los traumas son diferentes para cada persona. — Opinó Booker.

— Pero las muertes siempre son traumáticas, para todos. — Retrucó Nicky.

— Eso es verdad. — Asintió Booker.

— Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a la doctora Kozak. — Dijo Joe desafiante, como si tuviera una gran idea. — Ey doctora, ¿en verdad sabe cómo funciona la droga o solo está jugando con Andy? — Le preguntó, llamando su atención.

— Lo que yo hago no es de tu incumbencia, no te debo ninguna justificación. — Dijo la doctora Kozak con seriedad.

— Eso es lo que siempre dicen los criminales. — Insistió Joe, presionandola.

La doctora Kozak llegó a su punto límite. Ante la presión agarró un arma y se dirigió a Joe dispuesta a dispararle en la cabeza o alguna otra parte vital de su cuerpo.

Pero Quynh se puso en el medio, sorprendiendo a todos, para evitar que la doctora dispare.

— Yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí, y por ahora ellos están fuera de tu alcance. — Dijo con autoridad y extendió su mano en señal de que le entregará el arma.

La doctora Kozak siguió las órdenes de Quyn y le entregó el arma, luego volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

El grupo de inmortales intercambió miradas de entendimiento. Esa era la primera vez que Quynh los defendía, y eso fue todo lo que habían necesitado para volver a tener esperanzas.


	15. Chapter 15

Los siguientes recuerdos de Andy fueron de batallas. Niccolo, Quynh, Yusuf y ella recorrieron el mundo, yendo siempre a donde había una guerra que pelear. Ellos eran guerreros y sentían que debían usar la ventaja que tenían de la inmortalidad para ayudar en cada batalla.

Por momentos también había recuerdos donde solamente estaban Quynh y ella en las batallas, como si se hubieran separado de Nicolo y Yusuf por un tiempo. Pero sin importar cuántos recuerdos pasaban, en alguno siempre volvían a reencontrarse.

_Estaban salvando a una familia. Un ejército había irrumpido en un pueblo por la noche, para destruir todo lo que tenían a su alcance y así llamar la atención del Rey enemigo._

_Nicolo, Quynh, Yusuf y ella comenzaron a entrar a las casas y salvar a las personas que podían. Andy estaba con Nicolo, estaban en una casa casi destruida, sacando a la familia de allí. Ella pudo sentir el momento en que todo iba a marchar mal, la pared iba a caerse y aplastar a Nicolo. No podía dejar que eso ocurra, porque si lo hacía él iba a quedar atrapado y morir varias veces hasta que puedan sacarlo. Así que, sin siquiera dudarlo, corrió hacia él y lo empujó hacia el otro extremo. La pared cayó sobre ella, derrumbándola al piso y haciendo que todo se ponga negro._

_Cuando despertó, estaba en medio del campo, a salvo. Yusuf estaba con ella._

— _Ey tranquila, no te muevas mucho que todavía te queda bastante por sanar. — Indicó él._

— _¿Nico y Quynh? — Preguntó ella._

— _Fueron por comida, ya deben estar por regresar. — Informó él._

_Andy se miró y vio que un par de costillas todavía salían de su cuerpo, y uno de sus brazos dejaba al descubierto parte de sus huesos._

— _¿Duele? — Pidió saber él._

— _Un poco. — Respondió ella con sinceridad. — Pero valió la pena, Nico está bien. — Admitió lo que sentía._

— _No creo que Nico y Quynh opinen lo mismo al respecto. — Advirtió él, dejándole saber que los otros estaban un poco enojados. — No es necesario que nos estés salvando todo el tiempo, todos somos inmortales. — Le recordó él._

— _Pero yo soy la más grande y si puedo evitar que sientan dolor, voy a hacerlo. — Justificó ella._

— _Eres una cabeza dura. — Acusó él._

— _Lo soy. — Aceptó ella, sin ofenderse. — Y vos también, vi cómo recibiste esa flecha por Nico y también vi que él tampoco está contento con vos por eso. — Dijo, girando el tema de conversación hacia el otro._

— _Yo no sé cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera lo pensé. Actúe así porque era lo que sentía en el momento. — Intentó explicar él, algo frustrado._

— _Exacto. — Concordó ella. — Porque lo amas. — Agregó, mirándolo fijo a los ojos para poder ver la verdad en ellos._

— _Lo amo. — Afirmó él._

— _¿Se lo has dicho? — Pidió saber ella y él negó con la cabeza. — Deberías hacerlo. — Aconsejó._

— _No lo sé, no quiero perder su amistad si él no corresponde mis sentimientos. — Dijo él, expresando sus dudas y temores._

— _Él también te ama. — Dijo ella._

— _¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó él sorprendido._

— _Porque he sido testigo muchas veces de lo que es el verdadero amor, y la forma en que ustedes son el uno con el otro, eso es amor. — Expresó su opinión._

— _Estás loca, son tus heridas hablando que te afectaron la cabeza. — Bromeó él._

— _No estoy loca, estoy hablando enserio. — Se quejó ella. — Yusuf puede ser que en este momento sientas que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero todo tiene su fin, incluso nosotros. Cuando llegue nuestra hora, nos vamos a arrepentir más de lo que no hicimos, que de lo que sí hicimos. No te quedes con la duda, jugátela. — Dijo en un tono muy calmo y amoroso._

— _Bien. — Aceptó él. — Te prometo que lo voy a intentar. — Juró él._

— _Gracias, eso es todo lo que pido. — Agradeció ella._

_Se quedaron en silencio, pero Yusuf la miraba constantemente con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, cuando se cansó de la intensidad del otro._

— _Eres una buena hermana. — Dijo él simplemente._

— _Yo… — Comenzó ella, sin saber bien qué decir._

— _Yo no tuve hermanas, tuve dos hermanos y no nos llevábamos muy bien. — Dijo él interrumpiéndola. — Pero, con Quynh y vos siento que gané dos hermanas con las que sí me llevo bien y a las que amo. — Apreció con sinceridad._

— _Es un honor ser tu hermana. — Aseguró ella con una gran sonrisa._

_Andy volvió a mirarse a sí misma y pudo notar que ya estaba casi curada del todo. Así que le hizo una seña a Yusuf y así ambos se hundieron en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo._

Nicky observó ese recuerdo totalmente sorprendido, esa era una historia que él no conocía. Era evidente que estaban pudiendo ver ese recuerdo porque para Andy había sido traumático como se curaron sus huesos, pero él agradeció ese recuerdo por la nueva información que le había provisto.

— ¿Andy fue quién te convenció de que me confieses tus sentimientos? — Preguntó Nicky a Joe.

— Si, ella me ayudó a ser valientes con lo que sentía. — Respondió Joe.

— Nunca me contaste. — Le reprochó Nicky.

— Lo sé. — Asintió Joe. — Sonará tonto, pero lo olvidé. Cuando te confesé mis sentimientos y vos los correspondiste, estaba tan feliz que lo olvidé. Y después fue pasando el tiempo y supongo que perdió importancia. — Intentó explicar.

— Pero es importante, tendríamos que agradecerle en todos nuestros aniversarios. — Dijo Nicky pensativamente.

— Lo haremos a partir de ahora. — Prometió Joe.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les habría llevado confesarse lo que sentían sin la intervención de Andy? — Les preguntó Booker con curiosidad.

— Mínimo diez años. — Respondió Quynh por ellos.

— Eeyy. — Se quejaron Joe y Nicky al mismo tiempo.

— Vamos, ambos saben que eran terribles, toda esa culpa religiosa de haberse matado y de que las relaciones entre personas del mismo género están mal. — Argumentó Quynh su respuesta.

— Tenés razón, pero la relación de ustedes siempre la respetamos. — Aceptó Nicky.

— Una cosa es aceptar la relación que piensas como pecado en otros, y otra cosa es aceptarla para uno mismo. — Retrucó Quynh.

Los recuerdos de Andy continuaron mostrando batallas por un par de días, hasta que mostraron una imagen donde Nicolo, Quynh y Yusuf estaban atados a un árbol. Ellos estaban rodeados de varias personas armadas. Andy los estaba viendo desde arriba, como si estuviera subida a algún otro árbol cercano al que estaban atados.

— ¿Por qué los habían atado? — Preguntó Nile con curiosidad.

— Porque eran racistas y homofóbicos. — Respondió Joe, recordando aquel momento con amargura.

— Nos estábamos haciendo pasar por parejas, Quynh y yo, y Joe y Andy. Pero ellos sospecharon que había algo raro, pensaban que Andy y yo deberíamos ser quienes estábamos juntos porque somos blancos. — Explicó Nicky.

— Al sospechar nos empezaron a vigilar y descubrieron que Quynh y Andy eran pareja, y Nicolo y yo éramos otra. — Agregó Joe.

_Andy estaba observando y escuchando todo lo que sucedía. Estaba esperando el momento indicado para meterse en la escena y salvar a su familia._

— _Yo les voy a demostrar lo que necesitan. — Dijo quien estaba al mando. — Las mujeres que están con otras mujeres necesitan solamente un buen pito para que le gusten los hombres, así que te daremos de probar varios hasta que te guste uno. — Comentó dirigiéndose a Quynh._

— _La gente como vos me da asco y cuando esté libre voy a disfrutar de matarte. — Dijo Quynh amenazadoramente, en vietnamita antiguo._

— _Y ustedes, que piensan que está bien para un hombre coger con otro hombre, bueno, les cojeremos tanto que no querrán hacerlo nunca más. — Les dejo saber, señalando a Nicolo y Yusuf. — El asunto es, ¿con quién empiezo? — Dijo pensativamente, mientras se bajaba los pantalones._

_Cuando el hombre tenía su pantalón bajo y sus partes íntimas quedaron al descubierto, una flecha atravesó a la perfección su pito y sus testículos, y luego otra su pecho. Andy sonrió satisfecha al ver que había logrado que las flechas quedaran clavadas donde ella quería._

_Los hombres armados que estaban con ese hombre, ahora muerto, comenzaron a revisar los alrededores. Ella avanzó entre las ramas de los árboles, hasta llegar al que estaban atados los otros. Bajó de un salto y con su hacha cortó las sogas. Entre los cuatro les fue bastante sencillo derrotar a aquellos hombres._

— _¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ella a Nicolo. Yusuf y Quynh habían ido a conseguir ropas limpias, mientras ellos preparaban una fogata para cocinar la cena._

— _Si. — Asintió él._

— _Nicolo. — Advirtió ella, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo._

— _Es que la situación fue difícil. — Intentó justificar él._

— _Lo sé. — Afirmó ella y se quedó callada para darle tiempo al otro de que pueda expresar lo que le pasaba._

— _¿Crees que tienen razón? ¿Que está mal que dos hombres o dos mujeres estén juntos intimamente? — Cuestionó él, dando voz a parte de sus temores._

— _¿Amas a Yusuf? — Preguntó ella._

— _Más que a nadie en este mundo. — Contestó él, sin siquiera dudarlo._

— _Entonces está bien. — Dijo ella. — El amor nunca puede estar mal. — Opinó con convicción._

— _Pero la iglesia cree eso, cree que es pecado. — Expusó él lo que había aprendido cuando era sacerdote._

— _Solo porque algunas personas crean eso, no significa que sea cierto. — Expresó ella lo que pensaba._

— _Para vos es sencillo, no crees en dioses o fuerzas superiores a nosotros. — Protestó él._

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras cocinaban unos pájaros que habían cazado._

— _Yo no creeré en los dioses, pero sé que Jesús, el hijo de tu dios, él predicaba el amor. — Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio. — Y un amor tan maravilloso como el de Yusuf y el tuyo, él lo habría festejado y celebrado, jamás castigado. — Agregó con seguridad._

— _¿En verdad piensas que nuestro amor es maravilloso? — Preguntó él._

— _Si. — Afirmó ella._

— _Gracias. — Agradeció él._

— _No necesitas agradecerme. — Aseguró ella. — Solo recuerda que las distintas religiones e iglesias, la mayoría de las veces sus acciones difieren de los mensajes que predican. Y esto, es un ejemplo de ello. — Le pidió, tratando de transmitirle lo que había aprendido en sus largos años de vida._

— _Tenés razón. — Aceptó él, asimilando lo que la otra decía. — El amor de Quynh y vos también merece ser celebrado. — Agregó con una sonrisa._

— _Lo sé. — Asintió ella._

Ese recuerdo sorprendió a todos. Andy nunca se había llevado bien con los temas religiosos. Sin embargo allí, había estado dispuesta a ser la contención de la fe de Nicky, por más que ella no creía en lo que él creía.

— Me habría gustado que te cuente que conoció a Jesús, habría sido lindo ver tu reacción ante eso. — Comentó Joe a Nicky.

— Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya conocido. — Dijo Nicky, sacudiendo su cabeza.

— Yo tampoco. — Coincidió Nile. — Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo cuando me conoció fue que Dios no existe. — Agregó, haciendo que todos rían.

— Si, pero que ella no crea, no significa que nosotros no podamos hacerlo. — Dijo Booker, una vez que se recuperó de la risa.

— Ella no creerá en ninguna religión, pero nunca nos impidió a nosotros hacerlo. — Agregó Nicky, coincidiendo con Booker.

— Aunque siempre dejó sus opiniones claras al respecto, su fatalismo a veces es divertido. — Agregó Joe, recordando miles de conversaciones que habían tenido sobre religiones.

Después de un par de días de imágenes donde se los vio a los cuatro en diferentes batallas, los recuerdos mostraron otra vez a Quynh y a ella solas.

— _¿Por qué ese mal humor? — Preguntó Quynh._

— _No es mal humor, es solo preocupación. — Contestó ella._

— _Ya hemos estado separadas de los chicos otras veces, ¿por qué esta vez es distinto? — Pidió saber Quynh, queriendo entenderla._

— _Es que es la vez que pasó más tiempo y no quiero que nadie pierda la inmortalidad estando separados. — Confesó ella su temor._

— _Nadie va a perder la inmortalidad. — Aseguró Quynh._

— _Eso no lo sabemos. — Discutió ella._

— _Es verdad. — Aceptó Quynh. — Pero justamente porque no sabemos cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué vamos a perderla, no podemos dejar que nos controle. — Expresó lo que pensaba._

— _Se merecían una nueva luna de miel después del centésimo aniversario de casamiento, ¿no? — Dijo ella, finalmente logrando relajarse un poco y sonreír._

— _Si, se lo merecen más que nadie. — Contestó Quynh, también sonriendo. — Y nosotras, a salvar brujas. — Dijo entusiasmada._

— _Si, mejor que activemos, entre los católicos y los protestantes no sé quiénes me dan más miedo. Usar sus excusas religiosas para matar mujeres me da asco y furia. — Expresó ella su frustración._

_Se agarraron de las manos y continuaron caminando por el bosque._

Todos sintieron dolor ante ese recuerdo, porque sabían lo que se venía por delante. Habían llegado al momento de los juicios contra las brujas. Los recuerdos que venían a continuación iban a afectar a Quynh, y nadie sabía si aquella mujer estaba lista para afrontarlos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz nochebuena y navidad para todes les que festejan ♥

Las siguientes imágenes mostraron a Quynh y a Andy salvando a muchas mujeres, de la horca y de la quema. Las mostraron peleando contra pueblos enteros y fanáticos religiosos. Hasta que finalmente las atraparon y las sometieron a juicio por ser brujas.

Las vieron morir ahorcadas. Cuando se daban cuenta que no podían morir, las volvían a encerrar en un calabozo y las volvían a sentenciar nuevamente a morir ahorcadas. Murieron más de treinta veces ahorcadas.

— _Nunca morí por ser quemada viva. — Dijo Quynh. — ¿Cómo crees que será? — Preguntó._

— _Insoportablemente doloroso. — Respondió ella con sinceridad y ambas rieron._

— _Somos vos y yo. — Dijo Quynh, mirándola intensamente._

— _Hasta el final. — Prometió ella con convicción._

El recuerdo mostró como unos guardias y sacerdotes entraron y se llevaron a Quynh.

" _Son muy poderosas juntas"._

Andy vio como la metían en un ataúd de alguna especie de material metálico y luego no vio nada más porque cerraron la puerta del calabozo. Se escuchó la voz de Quynh llamando su nombre a lo lejos, pidiendo que la salvé. Andy gritó el nombre de Quynh con todas sus fuerzas y tiró tan fuerte de sus cadenas que sus muñecas largaron sangre y sus huesos se rompieron.

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron de Andy luchando con sus cadenas y fallando miserablemente una y otra vez. Hasta que también fueron a buscarla a ella.

_La puerta del calabozo se abrió. Entraron tres guardias, un sacerdote y el cardinal. Entraron una mesa con ellos. Pero Andy no prestó atención a eso, sino que se concentró en qué poder hacer para pelear contra ellos._

_No tuvo mucha posibilidad de pelear porque la ahorcaron. Ese fue el método que usaron para moverla, desataron sus cadenas de la pared, la acostaron en la mesa y la encadenaron a esta y al piso._

— _¿Dónde está Quynh? — Pidió saber ella, antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de hablar._

— _Su prisión fue el océano. — Respondió el sacerdote._

— _La tuya será el fuego, pero primero vamos a entretenernos un poco. — Le dejo saber el cardinal._

_La rociaron con agua bendita y rezaron varias oraciones. Luego le preguntaron qué demonio era y cuál era su nombre. Se lo preguntaron muchísimas veces, pero Andy se mantuvo en silencio. Ni siquiera habló cuando le quemaron todas las partes de su cuerpo con crucifijos. Como las marcas desaparecían después de unos minutos, la quemaron una y otra vez._

— ¿Se supone que eso es un exorcismo? — Preguntó Nile impresionada, lágrimas descontroladas cayendo de sus ojos.

— Al parecer si. — Respondió Nicky, siendo el único que encontró su voz para poder hacerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaron en rescatarla? — Preguntó Quynh, sorprendiendo a todos porque hasta ese momento había estado en estado de shock.

— Un mes, o tal vez un poco más. — Respondió Joe.

Quynh se ubicó en medio de Joe y Nicky, y se sentó en el piso. Necesitaba tenerlos cerca para poder soportar todo eso. Ellos agradecieron que se estuviera finalmente dejando ser vulnerable. La realidad es que esto de ver los recuerdos de Andy no era solamente una tortura para ella, sino para todos ellos ya que los estaban pudiendo ver desde su punto de vista.

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron todos de distintos tipos de tortura. Le cortaron sus partes íntimas porque eso era lo que hacía a las mujeres ser demonios, le cortaron y le quemaron diferentes partes de su cuerpo, la raparon y le cortaron la cabeza buscando marcas de lucifer, y la violaron.

En los ritos con agua bendita, oraciones y cantos de iglesia intentaban hacerla hablar. Pero, lo único que lograban que Andy les dijera era el nombre de su amada: "Quynh".

Todos lloraron con ella ante cada una de las torturas, sintiendo su dolor. Y no solo su dolor físico, sino el dolor ante la pérdida de Quynh. La profunda tristeza que Andy sentía era palpable en cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Finalmente, se cansaron. Y cómo se dieron cuenta que ella no iba a hablar, ni colaborar, sin importar cuanto la torturaran; decidieron quemarla en la hoguera. Lo hicieron de manera privada, sin querer que haya testigos del pueblo donde estaban.

La ataron a un poste de madera, colocaron paja a todo su alrededor y prendieron fuego.

El fuego era cada vez más intenso, quemándola y consumiéndola. De pronto, Yusuf la sacó de allí. Una vez que la sacó del fuego, pasó algo que hizo que todos sintieran admiración por ella. Aún en su estado destruido, tuvo energías para proteger a las personas que amaba. Empujó a Yusuf para apartarlo de su lado y recibió una flecha en su pecho que había sido originalmente dirigida a él. Andy murió y la pantalla se puso negra.

_Andy despertó, sintiendo dolor y desesperación. Unas manos la detuvieron y tuvo pánico por un momento, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que era Yusuf. Estaban juntos, andando a caballo._

— _Ey tranquila, todavía te estás curando. — Dijo él, intentando calmarla._

_Yusuf frenó el caballo en el que iban y, cuando lo hizo, Andy pudo ver en su campo visual que Nicolo estaba en otro caballo al lado de ellos._

— _Estás con nosotros, estás a salvo. — Aseguró Nicolo._

— _Quynh. — Dijo ella._

— _No estaba con vos. — Informó Yusuf._

— _No te preocupes, también vamos a encontrarla y salvarla. — Prometió Nicolo._

_Andy dijo un par de veces el nombre de la mujer que amaba. Quería explicarle a sus hermanos lo que había sucedido, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Y todo se puso negro una vez más._

Las siguientes imágenes que mostraron los recuerdos de Andy fueron tristes y oscuras. Eran difíciles de observar porque estaban cargadas de dolor y se sentían como una invasión a su privacidad.

Todos habían visto a Andy matar a otras personas, todos sabían que ella conocía más maneras de matar que las que podía recordar. Pero la Andy de estos recuerdos era diferente, era completamente letal. Había algo explosivo en ella, en cómo cargó el dolor y la culpa ante la pérdida de Quynh. Y lo descargó todo en los responsables.

Persiguió a cada sacerdote de la iglesia que había sido responsable de la captura de ellas. Los torturó para sacarles información sobre Quynh y luego los hizo pedazos. En verdad, nadie del equipo podía culparla porque entendían su dolor. Además las personas que mató habían hecho lo mismo con ella. Pero, esa no era la Andy que todos conocían. Esa era Andy sufriendo y pudieron observarlo en cómo se derrumbaba después de cada masacre, como si sintiera aún más dolor y más culpa.

_Andy perdió la fe. Ya habían terminado con cada persona de la iglesia y no habían podido conseguir que les dijeran dónde estaba Quynh. Pensar en su amada, atrapada eternamente en el océano, la hacía doler de una manera que no podía expresar._

_Agarró una daga y cortó sus muñecas. Se desangró y se murió. Revivió, y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Una y otra vez. Hasta que Nicolo y Yusuf la encontraron y la detuvieron._

— _No puedo vivir sin ella. — Dijo ella, llorando descontroladamente._

— _Lo sabemos. — Asintió Yusuf, mientras le acariciaba la espalda._

— _Tenés que ser fuerte Andromache, vamos a buscarla y encontrarla. — Dijo Nicolo con seguridad._

— _¿Cómo? — Preguntó ella tristemente. — No tenemos más pistas, todos los de la iglesia ya están muertos y ya recorrimos la costa de esta maldita ciudad. — Dijo con frustración._

— _Entonces seguiremos buscando, recorreremos todos los mares si es necesario. — Prometió Nicolo._

_Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Andy disfrutó de la presencia de los otros dos y dejó que sus abrazos finalmente la relajaran._

Los siguientes recuerdos fueron todos en el océano. Nicolo, Yusuf y ella recorrieron los mares que rodeaban Inglaterra, Irlanda, Escocia, y Gales. Todas las muertes fueron de Andy ahogándose al bucear las profundidades del océano, en búsqueda de su amada.

_Andy estaba frustrada y enojada con la vida y el universo. Estaban en otro viaje de búsqueda, pero estaba resultando un fracaso, como siempre lo hacía. Eso la desesperaba. Fracasar la desesperaba. Pensar en Quynh atrapada en el fondo del océano la desesperaba._

_Entró al camarote a buscar unos mapas, cuando escuchó una conversación entre Nicolo y Yusuf que le partió el corazón. Ellos querían dejar de buscar a Quynh. Los escuchó hablar sobre lo injusto que era la forma en que todos estaban sufriendo al fracasar en encontrarla._

— _¿Y qué hay de Quynh? ¿Es justo que sufra porque dejamos de buscarla? — Cuestionó ella, dando a conocer su presencia._

— _Claro que no es justo, eso no es lo que queríamos decir Andromache. — Respondió Nicolo, siendo el primero que se recuperó ante la inesperada intervención._

— _Entonces, ¿qué quieren decir? — Pidió saber ella._

— _Que estamos sufriendo, todos estamos sufriendo. — Respondió Nicolo._

— _Esto te está destruyendo, cada vez que no la encontramos te hace peor. — Agregó Yusuf._

— _¿Y que si me hace peor? — Preguntó ella desafiante. — Yo no voy a dejar de buscarla, ¿o ustedes dejarían de hacerlo si fueran los que están en esta situación? — Les reprochó._

— _No, no dejaríamos de buscarnos. — Dijo Yusuf. — Tenés razón. — Aseguró._

— _Claro que tengo razón. — Dijo ella con amargura._

— _Dios… — Comenzó a decir Nicolo._

— _No traigas a tu Dios a esta conversación. — Lo interrumpió ella. — Dios no existe, y si existe no quiero que sea mi Dios porque es cruel. ¡Todo esto es cruel! En nombre de tu dios se han desatado guerras y matado miles de personas. ¡En nombre de tu dios Quynh fue sentenciada a una prisión bajo el agua y yo fui torturada! ¡No me hables de dios, porque no creo en tu dios! — Explotó, dejando libre todo su rencor._

_Andy se fue del camarote cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, y decidió que era momento de volver a sumergirse en el océano._

— Todo esto es tan… — Comenzó a decir Nile, pero no pudo terminar porque no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

— ¿Doloroso? ¿Desgarrador? — Sugirió Booker.

— Las personas atraviesan los duelos como pueden, y Andy estaba sufriendo mucho. — Dijo Nicky, sintiendo la necesidad de defender la actitud de Andy en todos esos recuerdos.

— Y ya había sufrido mucho, más de lo que cualquier persona llega a sufrir en toda su vida. — Agregó Joe.

— Me alegra que no haya estado sola, que hayan estado con ella. — Dijo Nile emocionada.

— Siempre. — Aseguró Nicky.

— Ella haría lo mismo por nosotros. — Dijo Joe con confianza.

Los siguientes recuerdos continuaron mostrando expediciones marinas. Interminables viajes, interminables búsquedas, interminables muertes bajo el agua.

Al otro día, los recuerdos mostraron algo nuevo. Una gran tormenta en medio del océano. Yusuf se cayó fuera del barco, arrastrado por la corriente de las olas. Nicolo se tiró para ir a buscarlo.

_Andy había observado toda la situación y sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella. Los buscó desesperadamente, pero no podía visualizarlos. Las olas eran demasiado grandes y la lluvia demasiado intensa. No le importó, ella no podía perder a nadie más._

_Finalmente pudo visualizarlos por medio de sus binoculares. Se ató con una soga a un arnés y se lanzó al océano. Nadó hacia ellos y los ayudó a regresar al barco. Una vez a salvo, se abrazaron y lloraron un largo rato._

— _Es momento de detener la búsqueda. — Les dijo ella, al otro día._

— _Andromache, no…. — Comenzó a protestar Yusuf._

— _Está siendo imposible, no tenemos pistas. El océano es inmenso y no tiene sentido que busquemos sin saber dónde. — Lo interrumpió ella. — No quiero perder a nadie más, no podría soportarlo. — Dijo de manera suplicante, su voz cargada de dolor._

— _Vamos noventa y cinco años de búsqueda, yo diría que lleguemos a los cien. — Propuso Nicolo, intentando mediar, porque sabía que en el fondo la otra no quería dejar de buscar porque eso significaría tener que soportar la pérdida de Quynh por siempre._

— _Cien años. — Repitió ella._

— _Si, cien años. — Insistió Yusuf._

— _De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella._

Los recuerdos continuaron siendo de muertes bajo el mar, hasta que en un momento cambiaron.

Volvieron a tierra y volvieron las batallas. Aprendieron a usar armas de fuego. Estuvieron en la guerra de los siete años. Y cuando esta finalizó, volvieron las imágenes del mar. Pero esta vez, Andy estaba sola, sin Niccolo y sin Yusuf. Andy había dicho la verdad, ella había continuado la búsqueda de Quyn por su cuenta.

Los recuerdos la mostraron otra vez muriendo ahogada varias veces.

_Andy volvió a subir al barco, sintiéndose destruida. No poder encontrar y salvar a Quynh la destruía. Nicolo y Yusuf tenían razón, no le hacía bien la búsqueda. Pero tampoco le iba a hacer bien frenarla. Por lo menos ahora estaba sola y no la verían destruirse. Por lo menos no correría el riesgo de perder también a alguno de ellos. Era preferible arriesgarse sola._

_Entró al camarote, buscó su revolver y se pegó un tiro en la cabeza. Necesitaba sentir esa adrenalina. Necesitaba morirse. Quería morirse si eso significaba no tener que sufrir más._

_Revivió y se pegó otro tiro. Siguió así, hasta que le quedó una sola bala._

_Sorprendentemente, antes de usar esa última bala que le quedaba, necesitó hacer algo que no había hecho nunca en su vida. Rezar al universo._

— _Por favor universo, por favor dios o cualquier dios o fuerza superior que exista... Dejen morir a Quynh, no puedo encontrarla y ella no merece estar sufriendo y muriendo cada instante de su vida... Déjenla morir, y déjenme morir a mi también porque no puedo vivir sin ella. Déjennos morir, por favor. — Rezó ella entre sollozos._

_Cuando terminó, agarró el revólver, la puso en su boca y usó el último tiro para dispararse en el interior de su garganta._

_Cuando revivió dio un grito de furia por todo lo que sentía. Bronca, dolor, enojo, frustración, odio. Se miró al espejo y le pegó una piña, haciendo que quede roto en varios pedazos. Agarró un pedazo y se cortó las venas._

Los recuerdos fueron demasiado para Quynh. No podía soportar más observar todo el dolor que Andromache había vivido. Lo que había comenzado como una tortura, se volvió en su contra. Y ahora era ella quien sentía que estaba siendo torturada.

Agarró su pistola y enfrentó a la doctora Kozak. Era hora de un cambio.

— Detén el proceso. — Le ordenó Quynh autoritariamente.

— Si lo hago va a tener muerte cerebral, ya te lo dije. — Le recordó la doctora lo que le había dicho hace unos días.

— ¿Cómo sé si me estás diciendo la verdad? — Preguntó ella seriamente.

— Supongo que nunca podrás saberlo con total seguridad, pero si estás dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de ella. — Dijo la doctora con cierto disfrute. Se acercó a Andy y empezó a revisar los cables que estaban conectados a ella.

— ¡No, Quynh no! ¡No dejes que la toque! — Pidió Joe desesperado.

— No la toques. — Ordenó Quynh a la doctora Kozak, siguiendo el pedido de Joe.

— No lo haré. — Dijo la doctora Kozak defensivamente y se apartó de la camilla.

— Quiero matarte. — Dijo Quynh con sinceridad, apuntando a la otra con el arma.

— ¡Quynh! — Insistió Joe.

Frustrada ante las interrupciones, Quynh se volvió hacia Joe y le pegó un tiro en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué no quieren que la mate? — Preguntó ella confundida. — Ella los torturó y la torturó. — Justificó.

— Pero ella es la única que conoce la droga que puso a Andy en este estado. — Dijo Nicky, haciéndola razonar.

— Todavía puede haber efectos que nosotros no conozcamos. — Agregó Booker.

— Y ninguno de nosotros sabe de medicina. — Sumó Nile.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Quynh. — No te mataré, al menos por ahora. — Le dejo saber a la doctora Kozak.

Quynh agarró a la doctora Kozak, la sentó en una silla a la fuerza y la esposó para mantenerla retenida.

Luego se volvió hacia el equipo de inmortales. Ellos estaban allí por su culpa, porque ella los había querido hacer sufrir. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, ella ya no quería eso.

Por fin se podía dar cuenta de sus errores. Sus decisiones de venganza hacia todas esas personas habían estado cegadas por todo lo que había sufrido en su prisión bajo el océano.

Había recurrido a la doctora Kozak para que ella encontrara la manera de terminar con la inmortalidad. Quynh quería morir. Pero entre los haceres se distrajo, y no pudo darse cuenta que en verdad esa doctora estaba haciendo lo que ella misma quería y no lo que Quynh quería.

Se sentía loca y furiosa. No sabía cómo descargar su dolor, ni a quién dirigir su enojo.

Todavía no sabía si podía perdonarlos, ni si podía perdonarse a ella misma. Pero sabía que no tenía sentido seguir culpando de su dolor a personas que no eran culpables de esto, así que quería darles una oportunidad.

Agarró las llaves y los liberó de sus cadenas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tengan muy buen fin de año y un muy feliz año nuevo! Les deseo todo lo mejor para el 2021 ♥

Los próximos recuerdos que pudieron observar en la pantalla fueron de Andy aprendiendo a manejar. Estaban viendo recuerdos sobre ello porque mientras aprendía a hacerlo había tenido varios accidentes. Les causó algo de gracia porque ahora Andy era una excelente conductora y amaba manejar.

Luego vieron recuerdos sobre la revolución industrial. Joe, Nicky y ella participaron en las manifestaciones y resistencias obreras en contra de la explotación laboral. La manera en que participaban de esas situaciones eran protegiendo a los grupos oprimidos, tratando de evitar que fueran reprimidos por las fuerzas policiales.

Después estuvo el momento de la revolución francesa.

_Olimpia de Goges fue sentenciada a muerte por publicar la "Declaración de los derechos de la Mujer y de la Ciudadana". Andy no podía creer eso, no cuando uno de los lemas de la revolución francesa había sido la igualdad. Pero claramente esa era otra mentira, igualdad era solamente igualdad para quienes los que estaban en el poder consideraban iguales._

_Ella fue al acto de ejecución. Quería detenerlo. Quería salvar a esa mujer._

— _Andromache, no deberías estar aquí. — Le dijo Nicolo, apareciendo a su lado._

— _¿Por qué no? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad._

— _Vamos, te conocemos, sabemos que querés detener su muerte. — Dijo Yusuf._

— _¿Y qué tendría de malo si quiero salvarla? — Pidió saber ella._

— _No tiene nada de malo. — Aseguró Nicolo._

— _Pero es peligroso, dejarías expuesta la inmortalidad. — Razonó Yusuf._

_Ellos tenían razón. La plaza estaba repleta de personas, era muy riesgoso intervenir en la situación._

— _Tal vez no podamos verlo ahora, pero su muerte va a ser reconocida y valorada en un futuro. — Intentó animarla Nicolo._

_Los tres observaron como a aquella mujer le cortaron la cabeza. Nicolo y Yusuf agarraron sus manos para contenerla y darle fuerzas._

— _Odio a los hombres. — Dijo ella frustrada, mientras caminaban de regreso al departamento donde estaban viviendo._

— _¿Deberíamos tomarlo como una ofensa? — Preguntó Yusuf, divertido ante eso._

— _Nosotros también odiamos a los hombres. — Asintió Nicolo._

— _¿Por qué todos los hombres no pueden ser como ustedes, que respetan a las mujeres y nos tratan como iguales? — Preguntó ella, pateando un par de piedras para descargar su enojo. — De esa manera el mundo sería un lugar mejor. — Agregó con seguridad._

— _Quynh y vos nos entrenaron bien. — Apreció Nicolo._

— _Si. — Afirmó ella pensativamente. — Creo que resultaron bastante bien. — Dijo finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Gracias, nosotros también te queremos Andromache. — Dijo Yusuf con humor y cariño._

Después de eso, volvieron las muertes por ahogarse. Andy se tomó un tiempo para navegar el océano atlántico en búsqueda de Quynh, y terminó en el actual Estados Unidos. Ella se unió a una brigada del ejército y peleó para la independización de aquel país. Participando de las fuerzas revolucionarias norteamericanas se fue haciendo camino hacia el sur del país, y finalmente se concentró más en liberar personas negras y personas de los pueblos originarios norteamericanos que de la independencia en sí.

Cuando los recuerdos de Andy volvieron a mostrarla con Joe y Nicky, ellos estaban en Haití. Estaban colaborando en el proceso revolucionario. Los franceses desataron una gran masacre en todo Haití, sin poder aceptar que un pueblo que era colonia de ellos y estaba conformado mayormente por personas negras pidieran libertad e igualdad. Ellos acompañaron las derrotas de los haitianos y los ayudaron como pudieron.

Se mantuvieron en Haití, hasta que de repente comenzaron a soñar con un nuevo inmortal. Sebastian Le Livre. Era el turno de Booker de aparecer en los recuerdos de Andy.

— _¿Ustedes también soñaron con él? — Preguntó Andy a sus hermanos._

— _Si. — Afirmaron Nicolo y Yusuf a la par._

— _Es un soldado. — Informó Nicolo._

— _Murió ahorcado, creo que es un desertor de guerra o algo del estilo. — Dejó saber Yusuf lo que había visto._

— _Tenía uniforme del ejército francés, así que seguramente estaba peleando para Napoleón. — Dijo ella pensativamente._

— _Tenemos que ir por él, no podemos dejarlo solo. — Dijo Nicolo._

— _Lo mejor es partir cuanto antes, nos llevará casi un mes llegar en barco a Francia. — Agregó Yusuf._

— _Bien. — Aceptó ella, después de asimilar la nueva situación. — Partimos mañana. — Decidió._

_Pero al otro día no pudieron irse. El ejército francés había asesinado a los líderes haitianos y habían tomado la capital, por lo cual cerraron los puertos. Recién cinco años más tarde pudieron partir para Francia._

— ¿Cuánto tardaron en encontrarte? — Preguntó Nile a Booker, ansiosa, sin paciencia para esperar a que aparezca el recuerdo.

— Cinco años. — Respondió Booker.

— Nos habría gustado tardar menos. — Aseguró Nicky.

— Lo sé. — Asintió Booker. — Cinco años de tiempo no estuvo tan mal, a Andy le llevó más tiempo encontrarlos a ustedes y a Quynh. — Les recordó.

— Si, los viajes tenían todo otro sentido del tiempo. — Aceptó Nicky.

— A mí, tardaron menos de una semana. — Dijo Nile maravillada, porque nunca había pensado en eso. — Pero Andy… — Comenzó su idea, pero no pudo terminarla porque era dolorosa.

— Andy fue la que más tiempo estuvo sola porque fue la primera inmortal. — Terminó Joe su idea.

— Y su primera muerte fue diferente a la nuestra. — Dijo Nile, perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿A qué te referís? — Pidió saber Quynh, sin comprender lo que la otra quería decir.

— Ella fue la única que cuando murió por primera vez no soñó con otros inmortales, porque no había nadie más inmortal que ella. — Explicó Nile melancólicamente.

Eso le dolió a todos, porque era verdad. Andy, al haber sido la primera inmortal, había estado realmente sola en todo sentido. Ni siquiera había tenido la compañía de compartir sueños con otros inmortales. Y eso duró unos miles de años.

_Después de un mes de estar en Francia, pudieron rastrear al nuevo inmortal. Lo encontraron en un bar, bebiendo alcohol. Andromache se sentó en la mesa que él estaba y le ofreció un vodka, ya que por los sueños que había tenido de él creía que esa era su bebida favorita._

— _¿Quién eres? — Preguntó él, horrorizado al reconocerla._

— _Alguien como vos. — Respondió ella._

— _¿Alguien como yo? — Repitió él en forma interrogativa._

— _Alguien que tampoco puede morir y que comparte tus sueños. — Contestó ella. — ¿Quieres conocer a los otros? — Le ofreció._

— _¿Otros? ¿Hay más? — Cuestionó él, luego de hacer un fondo blanco con el vodka que ella le había comprado._

— _Los otros que aparecen en tus sueños. — Le dejó saber ella. — No te preocupes, estos se detienen una vez que nos conocemos. — Agregó al sentir su pánico._

— _No entiendo nada. — Admitió él e hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera otro trago._

— _Yo tampoco, al menos no gran parte del tiempo. — Dijo ella con sinceridad. — Pero, si quieres que compartamos las pocas explicaciones que tenemos deberías seguirme. — Informó y se levantó de la mesa._

_Andromache salió del bar. A los minutos el otro inmortal también lo hizo. Ella lo llevó hacia el hotel donde Nicolo, Yusuf y ella estaban parando. Entraron a la habitación y cuando los iba a presentar, recibió un disparo inesperado en su pecho. Cuando revivió, Nicolo y Yusuf estaban discutiendo con el nuevo inmortal._

— _Mierda. — Dijo él al comprobar que ella había revivido. — Era verdad que tampoco podes morir. — Agregó en estado de shock._

— _Si, es verdad. — Asintió ella y les hizo señas a Nicolo y Yusuf para que lo suelten._

— _¿Quiénes son? — Preguntó él, mirándolos con intriga y curiosidad._

— _Somos personas como vos, personas que no podemos morir. — Respondió ella. — Yo soy Andromache the Scythian. — Se presentó._

— _Nicolo Di Genova. — Dijo él su nombre._

— _Yusuf Al-kaysany. — Dejó saber él también su nombre._

— _Sebastian Le Livre. — Se presentó el nuevo inmortal. — ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? — Explotó en preguntas._

— _No sabemos porqué nos pasa esto, simplemente pasa. — Respondió ella._

— _Y en cuanto qué hacemos, bueno, intentamos pelear por aquello que creemos correcto. — Agregó Nicolo._

— _¿Son un ejército? — Preguntó Sebastian, intentando comprender lo que él otro había querido decir._

— _Algo así. — Contestó Yusuf, sonriendo al hecho de que los hayan relacionado con esa palabra. Les quedaba chica para su gusto._

— _Si quieres, puedes unirte a nosotros. — Ofreció ella._

_Él dijo que sí. Así que fueron a comprar algo de cenar y se sentaron en las camas del hotel a comer y compartir un par de historias para conocerse._

— Es lindo cómo se conocieron. — Apreció Nile.

— ¿Lindo? — Preguntó Booker confundido. — Le disparé a Andy. — Dijo señalando la pantalla.

— Y yo la apuñalé. — Retruco Nile divertida. — Por lo menos a vos no te secuestraron, dispararon, intentaron hacerte saltar de un avión y te rompieron un par de huesos. — Dijo defendiendo su opinión al compartir cómo había sido su experiencia.

— Solo espera. — Indicio Booker, haciendo que Nicky y Joe rieran.

_La cena iba bien hasta que salió el tema de la familia. Ahí fue cuando Sebastián se retractó en su decisión de unirse al equipo y dijo que debía regresar con su familia. Entre los tres intentaron convencerlo de lo contrario, explicándole que su familia iba a envejecer y morir, que no iban a comprender ni perdonar que él fuera diferente. Y entonces empezaron a pelear. La pelea se volvió cada vez más fuerte, hasta que empezaron a pegarse tiros entre ellos._

_Finalmente fue Nicolo quien detuvo la pelea, matando a los otros tres, a cada uno de un tiro en la cabeza._

— _Basta, no más peleas. — Advirtió Nicolo, cuando todos revivieron._

— _Te dejaremos descansar. — Dijo Yusuf a Sebastian._

— _Todo esto es mucho para asimilar, tomate tu tiempo. — Sumó Nicolo._

— _Mañana hablaremos. — Le dejó saber ella a Sebastian._

_Los tres se fueron de la habitación, dejando a Sebastian solo. Al otro día, Andy le llevó el desayuno para poder hablar._

— _Entonces, ¿me vas a convencer de que no vuelva con mi familia? — Le preguntó él, con curiosidad._

— _No, creo que eso es algo que tenes que decidir vos. — Respondió ella._

— _Pero, ayer… — Comenzó a protestar él._

— _Ayer no estuvimos en nuestro mejor momento. — Lo interrumpió ella. — Hace mucho que perdimos nuestras familias y a veces olvidamos lo que se siente. — Intentó justificar._

— _No quiero perderlos, todavía tengo tiempo con ellos. Los amo. — Explicó él._

— _Nadie va a detenerte si quieres ir con tu familia, ni nadie está obligado a estar en el equipo si no quiere. — Aseguró ella. — Pero, necesito decirte algo. — Dijo._

— _De acuerdo. — Le dio pie él para que continúe._

— _Nada va a ser lo mismo. Ellos van a envejecer y morir, y vos no. Y cuando se den cuenta de tu inmortalidad y vos no puedas compartirla con ellos, es probable que te resientan, envidien, y hasta odien en algún punto. Vas a sufrir. — Expresó ella lo que quería decir._

— _Tal vez sea un riesgo que esté dispuesto a afrontar. — Dijo él, tratando de asimilar toda la situación._

— _Decidas lo que decidas va a estar bien para nosotros, es tu elección. — Aseguró ella. — Mañana a las doce del mediodía partiremos en tren a Rusia, si no vienes sabremos cuál es tu decisión. — Le dijo la propuesta y le entregó el pasaje de tren._

— _¿Y si no voy, pero en unos años quiero encontrarlos? — Pidió saber, antes de que ella dejara la habitación._

— _Sigue las noticias, en general estamos donde suceden las catástrofes. — Contestó ella, con cierto humor. — Sino, vé a esta dirección, al menos una vez por año intentamos pasar por allí. — Informó y le entregó un papel que había tenido guardado en su bolsillo._

_Finalmente Andy se fue, dejando a Sebastian solo._

— ¿Qué dirección? — Preguntó Nile con curiosidad.

— La del refugio que tenemos en las afueras de Roma. — Respondió Booker.

— No sabíamos que ella te había pasado esa dirección. — Dijo Nicky.

— ¿No? — Preguntó Booker sorprendido.

— No. — Aseguró Joe. — Seguro no nos lo dijo porque si lo hacía sabía que nos íbamos a querer instalar en Italia hasta que aparezcas. — Intentó adivinar las intenciones de Andy.

— Andy y sus misteriosas maneras de funcionar. — Comentó Booker y todos rieron.

Se sintió bien compartir entre todos esa risa, aunque faltaba la de Andy. Faltaba que Andy despertara y pudiera reír con ellos, a salvo de sus recuerdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez muchos piensen que Nicky no sería capaz de dispararle a los otros, pero en el comic 2 (spoiler) les dispara a Andy y Quynh como si nada para que dejen de pelear. Así que me tome la libertad de hacerlo aquí también.  
> Y por cierto, todavía no me queda claro si el apellido de Booker es Lelivre o Le Livre.


	18. Chapter 18

Los recuerdos de Andy volvieron a mostrar a Booker con ellos recién en Sao Paulo, Brasil.

— ¿Sao Paulo 1834? — Preguntó Nile, recordando cuando nombraron esa misión en el laboratorio de Merrick.

— Si. — Afirmó Booker. — Esa fue la primera misión que hice con el equipo. — Le dejó saber.

— Pero, ¿qué hicieron allí? — Pidió saber Nile con curiosidad. — Por lo que veo, no hay ninguna guerra. — Dijo, señalando la pantalla.

— Fuimos a proteger a un grupo de políticos. — Respondió Joe.

— Queríamos asegurarnos de que todos lleguen vivos para que puedan firmar el acta que daba autonomía federal a las provincias de Brasil. — Explicó Nicky con mayor detalle.

Después de eso, los recuerdos de Andy mostraron más guerras. Primero la de la independencia de Nueva Zelanda y luego la de la independencia de India, aunque en ellas estuvo solo con Joe y Nicky. Y recién cuando estuvieron participando de la independencia de Australia fue cuando Booker comenzó a aparecer con ellos como algo constante.

_Iba una semana del nuevo siglo y Andy ya se sentía cansada. ¿Cuántos siglos y milenios más iba a vivir?_

— _Quiero hacerles una propuesta. — Informó Sebastian._

— _Te escuchamos. — Asintió ella, al ver que Niccolo y Yusuf estaban esperando su aprobación._

— _Con cómo está avanzando el mundo y la tecnología creo que es hora de cambiar sus nombres, modernizarlos para no llamar la atención. — Expuso Sebastian la idea que había estado pensando._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a cambiar mi nombre, el que tengo desde miles de años antes que vos nacieras? — Preguntó ella luciendo ofendida._

— _Bueno, Nicolo está bien para el italiano. Tiene potenciales para apodos como Nick, Nicky. — Comenzó Sebatian a responder._

— _Gracias. — Agradeció Nicolo en italiano._

— _Pero, ¿Yusuf? Ese nombre es muy antiguo, ya no se usa. — Dijo Sebastian, ganándose un gruñido de queja por parte del otro hombre. — Y Andromache, ¿realmente? ¿Necesito explicarlo? Parece el nombre de una leyenda, una diosa o una guerrera. — Agregó con frustración, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera obvio._

— _Soy una guerrera. — Afirmó ella. — Y en algún tiempo lejano fuí alabada como una diosa. — Le dejo saber, de manera desafiante._

— _Bien, pero para esta época esos nombres no funcionan. Hay demasiados controles de documentos personales y necesitamos nombres que pasen desapercibidos, que las personas olviden. — Argumentó Sebastian su opinión._

— _¿¡Quién se cree que es este francés para querer cambiarme el nombre!? ¡Tengo derecho a tener y mantener mi identidad! — Exclamó ella en griego y se levantó bruscamente de su silla._

— _Andromache, tal vez tenga razón, son solo nombres. — Le dijo Yusuf, hablando en griego también._

— _No es un capricho de querer mantener mi nombre, es la forma en que Lykon y Quynh me conocieron. No voy a cambiar mi nombre, no voy a cambiar lo que me conecta a ellos. — Argumentó ella, continuando la conversación en griego._

— _Es solo en los documentos. — Aseguró Nicolo, también él hablando en griego. — Vos siempre serás Andromache para nosotros y puedes presentarte así a extraños siempre que quieras hacerlo. — Le prometió._

— _Nosotros nunca olvidaremos tu nombre, y si si vos lo haces estaremos para recordártelo. — Se sumó Yusuf a la promesa._

— _De acuerdo, cambiaremos nuestros nombres. — Aceptó ella, volviendo a hablar en francés para que Sebastian pueda entender. — ¿Alguna propuesta? — Preguntó._

— _Yusuf, es traducido como Joseph al inglés, eso podría funcionar. — Dijo Sebastian. — Y para Andromache estaba pensando algún derivado, como Andrea. — Agregó, sintiéndose algo nervioso._

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada uno tomándose un momento para pensar._

— _No está tan mal. — Dijo Yusuf, finalmente rompiendo el silencio._

— _Podría ser peor. — Aceptó ella. — Ahora pensemos algo para él. — Dijo a Nicolo y Yusuf, señalando a Sebastian._

— _Mi nombre está bien, es moderno. — Dijo Sebastian defensivamente._

— _¿Qué tal Book? — Sugirió Yusuf._

— _Le Livre significa libro. — Siguió ella su razonamiento._

— _Book, Booker, me gusta. — Aprobó Nicolo, diciendo el apodo._

_Y a partir de ese día comenzaron a llamarse Andy, Booker, Joe y Nicky._

— ¿Por qué empezaron a hablar en otro idioma en medio de la conversación? — Preguntó Nile con curiosidad.

— Para que yo no entienda. — Respondió Booker.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? — Pidió saber Nile, porque todavía no había aprendido griego.

— De la importancia de nuestros nombres para nuestra identidad. — Respondió Nicky.

— Andy no quería cambiar su nombre porque eso era lo único que sentía que la conectaba con Lykon y Quynh. — Agregó Joe, de manera explicativa.

— ¿Y entonces cómo la convencieron? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

— Le prometimos que ella siempre sería Andromache para nosotros y nunca la dejaríamos olvidar su nombre. — Respondió Nicky.

A continuación los recuerdos de Andy se vieron repletos de batallas nuevamente. Esta vez eran de la primera guerra mundial.

— No entiendo. — Dijo Nile observando los recuerdos. — ¿De qué lado estaban? — Pidió saber.

— No estábamos exactamente de un lado. — Respondió Booker.

— Con el tiempo uno aprende que en la mayoría de las guerras no hay buenos y malos bandos, son simplemente personas peleando por poder. Y en ambos bandos hay gente inocente que sufre, es usada, y muere injustamente. — Expresó Nicky su opinión.

— Además todos por alguna razón tenemos una preferencia relacionada a nuestros orígenes, Nicky genovés así que tiene preferencia por Italia, Booker es de Marsella así que tiene preferencia por Francia. — Explicó Joe con calma.

— Vos por Magreb, el noroeste de África. — Continúo Nile su razonamiento. — ¿Vos por Vietnam? — Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Quynh.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

— ¿Y Andy? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

— Es difícil de definir, cuando ella nació el mundo era mucho más diferente de cuando nosotros nacimos. El lugar donde nació, esos territorios ya no existen de la manera en que ella los conoció, y cambiaron más de una vez. — Respondió Nicky.

— Ella cree que en el mapa actual, sería alguna parte entre Ucrania y Rusia. — Informó Joe.

_Estaban en Francia, peleando la batalla de Arras. De pronto Nicky pisó una mina y quedó hecho pedazos. Entre los tres lo cubrieron y cuando pudieron se retiraron del campo de batalla. Buscaron refugio para darle tiempo a Nicky de que pudiera recuperarse._

— _No está despertando. — Dijo Joe desesperado._

— _Ya lo va a hacer, dale tiempo, está sanando. — Intentó Booker tranquilizarlo._

— _Está tardando mucho. Necesito que despierte. Nicky es el amor de mi vida, no puedo vivir sin él. — Expresó sus sentimientos a gran velocidad, inundado en su angustia. — Si muere… — Comenzó a decir._

— _¡Nicky no va a morir! — Lo interrumpió ella, levantando su voz. — Ninguno de ustedes tiene permitido morir antes que yo lo haga, ¿entendido? — Dijo autoritariamente para sacarlo de su estado de shock._

— _Si jefa. — Afirmaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo._

_Andy se arrodilló frente a Nicky y tomó su cara en sus manos con cariño. Lo examinó y pudo observar que su brazo y su pierna ya se habían regenerado, pero todavía faltaba parte de su estómago y una oreja._

— _¡Nicky, vuelve con nosotros! ¡Todavía no es tu hora! ¡Despierta! — Exclamó ella en italiano. — ¡Nicky! — Insistió y hundió su mano en la herida de su estómago._

_Nicky despertó bruscamente y todos respiraron aliviados._

— _Bienvenido de vuelta. — Dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. — La próxima vez intenta tardar menos o Joe va a morir de un paro cardíaco. — Bromeó, haciendo que todos rían ante su humor._

_Joe se ubicó detrás de Nicky para poder abrazarlo y le dedicó un par de palabras amorosas en árabe._

— _¿Qué tan malo es? — Pidió saber Nicky._

— _Yo creo que es una mejora. — Respondió ella, al ver que Booker y Joe todavía estaban demasiado impresionados como para reaccionar._

_Nicky apreció su respuesta y rió. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, esperando a que Nicky termine de recuperarse._

— _Odio las guerras. — Dijo ella, necesitando expresar sus frustraciones._

— _No las odias. — Negó Nicky._

— _Eres una guerrera. — Justificó Joe la respuesta de su amado._

— _Bien, entonces estoy cansada porque soy vieja. — Se quejó ella, haciendo que todos rieran._

— _No puedo imaginarte sin pelear algún tipo de batalla. — Le dejo saber Booker._

— _Está bien, puede que me guste pelear un poco. — Aceptó ella y todos volvieron a reír. — Lo que odio es el poder, lo que odio es que los mortales crean que el poder, la riqueza y el control del mundo sea más importante que sus propias vidas y la de los demás. — Explicó lo que la estaba atormentando._

— _Creo que en eso todos estamos de acuerdo con vos jefa. — Dijo Nicky y los otros dos hombres asintieron con la cabeza._

— _Y odio las bombas, las granadas y las minas. — Agregó ella, soltando una especie de bufido._

— _Si, todo era más sencillo cuando usábamos solamente espadas. — Coincidió Joe._

_De pronto, se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y eso los hizo volver a entrar en acción. Todos juntos regresaron una vez más a la batalla._

Cuando terminó la primera guerra mundial los recuerdos de Andy volvieron a mostrar el océano. Esta vez eran barcos más modernos y con radares marítimos. La tecnología había avanzado y ella esperaba que eso pudiera ayudarla. Los tiempos bajo el océano eran más largos, porque los hacía con equipo de buceo.

Andy murió varias veces ahogada, y tuvo varios momentos de crisis y furia ante su fracaso en las búsquedas. Pero esta vez no hubo intento de matarse intencionalmente. Eso los hizo sentir a todos aunque sea un poco de calma, porque eso significaba que ella estaba en un mejor estado mental.

Las imágenes de los recuerdos volvieron a mostrar a Booker, Joe y Nicky en la guerra civil española.

De repente, las imágenes de la pantalla quedaron congeladas y Andy comenzó a convulsionar.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — Preguntó Quynh, comenzando a sentir terror ante la situación.

— No lo sé. — Respondió Nicky preocupado.

Entre todos agarraron a Andy para que no se lastimara a ella misma, mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. La revisaron, pero la realidad es que ninguno entendía de medicina.

— ¿Qué le está pasando? — Exigió saber Quynh a la doctora Kozak, usando su espada para rozar el cuello de esa mujer en forma amenazante.

— Necesita otra dosis de droga. — Respondió la doctora Kozak.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Quynh.

— Porque sus recuerdos están llevando más tiempo en desarrollarse de lo que había calculado. — Respondió la doctora Kozak.

— No sé si podemos confiar en ella. — Dijo Quynh con sinceridad, volviéndose hacia el equipo de inmortales.

— Pero, si no le damos otra dosis el proceso no va terminar y puede tener muerte cerebral. — Dijo Nicky, recordando lo que había dicho la doctora Kozak antes.

— ¿Qué riesgo estamos dispuestos a tomar? — Preguntó Joe.

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando cuál sería la mejor opción para accionar. Sin importar lo que fueran a elegir, el riesgo era el mismo: la mortalidad de Andy.

— Hay que darle una dosis más. — Dejó saber Quynh su decisión.

Evidentemente todos habían llegado a esa conclusión, porque aceptaron la decisión de Quynh.

— Yo lo haré. — Dijo Joe, extendiendo su mano para que Quynh le de la jeringa con la droga.

Joe se ofreció a ser él quien le diera la inyección porque él era el más talentoso con las manos. Simplemente tenía que tenerse confianza y pensar en la medicina de la misma forma en la que pensaba en su arte. Joe le dio la inyección a Andy, copiando los movimientos que recordaba que la doctora Kozak había hecho.

A los minutos, Andy se estabilizó y todos volvieron a respirar con calma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En cuanto a Sao Paulo 1834 esa es la poca información que pude encontrar en internet sobre algún evento importante que sucedió durante ese año. En 1834 se firmó un acta que daba autonomía federal a las distintas provincias de Brasil. Si alguien de Brasil está leyendo está fic y quiere corregirme algo o quiere contar algo más al respecto o mencionar otro evento, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	19. Chapter 19

Los siguientes recuerdos de Andy mostraron al equipo reunido en algún refugio. Booker, Joe y Nicky se estaban peleando, pero no se podía escuchar lo que decían. Era como si Andy hubiera estado aturdida, como si lo que estuvieran hablando la estuviera afectando y hubiera decidido desapegarse de la situación.

Booker, Joe y Nicky comenzaron a pegarse tiros entre ellos. Andy finalmente reaccionó, se levantó de la mesa y agarró una espada. Volvió hacia los tres hombres y les cortó las gargantas con un solo movimiento. En los segundos que estuvieron muertos, ella les quitó sus armas.

— ¿A eso se referían cuando dijeron que a veces ella los mata cuando la hacen llegar a sus límites? — Pidió saber Nile, asombrada al observar toda la situación.

— Si. — Afirmó Booker.

— Ese no fue un buen momento de nuestra parte. — Admitió Nicky, algo avergonzado.

— Estábamos peleando porque no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre que frente pelear en la segunda guerra mundial. — Informó Booker.

— Yo quería pelear para el bando de Italia y Booker para el de Francia. — Explicó Nicky.

— Yo estaba de acuerdo, mientras el bando en el que estemos estuviera a favor de los judios. — Agregó Joe. — No me gustan estas peleas, prefiero cuando Andy nos mata porque nos tomamos todo el té y no dejamos nada para ella. — Dijo con cierto humor.

— O cuando nos comemos su baklava sin pedirle permiso. — Agregó Booker.

— Y cuando olvidamos pedir pistacho dentro los gustos de helado. — Sumó Nicky.

Todos rieron al compartir ese momento de complicidad y después volvieron a concentrarse en las imágenes de la pantalla.

_Andy se sentó en la mesa con las tres pistolas y la espada, y esperó a que todos volvieran a la vida._

— _Mierda. — Dijo Booker al revivir._

— _¿Qué demonios? — Preguntó Joe, levantándose del piso._

— _Andy, ¿Por qué…? — Comenzó a decir Nicky, entendiendo la situación._

— _Porque estoy cansada de sus peleas infantiles. — Lo interrumpió ella. — No me importan sus creencias religiosas, sus nacionalismos, ni sus partidos políticos; pero me importa la decencia humana. Y esta guerra es sobre eso. — Expresó ella su opinión con seriedad._

— _A veces es complicado ponernos de acuerdo. — Intentó justificar Booker._

— _Pero no debería, no en este caso. No cuando hay un grupo de personas específicas siendo perseguidas y asesinadas simplemente por lo que son. — Dijo ella pasionalmente._

_Andy se levantó de la mesa, agarró un bolso y empezó a juntar sus pertenencias._

— _Andy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Nicky, siguiéndola impacientemente._

— _Me voy a unir a las brujas nocturnas. — Informó ella. — Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, solo espero que lo que elijan sea lo que necesiten para poder estar en paz con ustedes mismos. — Agregó, sonando algo resignada._

_Andy terminó de juntar sus cosas y se fue._

Los siguientes recuerdos mostraron a Andy aprendiendo a volar aviones, y luego combatiendo con ellos al ser parte del grupo de aviadoras rusas llamadas "las brujas nocturnas". Las muertes de esos recuerdos mostraron explosiones aéreas, choques de aviones, saltos de aviones.

— Así que es verdad que sabe pilotear. — Comentó Nile, observando los recuerdos con admiración.

— Cierto que pensaste que no sabía hacerlo. — Dijo Booker, recordando que Nile había hecho un par de comentarios donde cuestionaba si Andy sabía pilotear un avión.

— Cuando nos conocimos, Andy me llevó en avión desde Afganistán a Francia. Me sentía secuestrada, así que la até mientras dormía y amenacé al piloto para que aterrice el avión. — Relató Nile su recuerdo.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — Preguntó Joe, con curiosidad.

— Ella le disparó al piloto y dijo que podíamos saltar del avión y sobrevivir. — Respondió Nile y todos rieron.

— Eso suena como Andy. — Aprobó Nicky.

— La desaté porque ella me dijo que sabía pilotear, pero después el piloto despertó, resulta que había estado simulando estar muerto. — Nile terminó de explicar la situación. — Pensé que tal vez había sido mentira lo de que sabía pilotear, que simplemente me había estado poniendo a prueba. — Agregó pensativamente.

— Seguramente te estaba probando, pero es verdad que sabe pilotear. — Opinó Joe.

— Después peleamos, a las piñas. — Recordó Nile la pelea que habían tenido con una sonrisa.

— Me habría gustado ver eso. — Dijo Booker, algo divertido al imaginar la situación.

— Pensaba que me estaba yendo bien porque logré darle un par de golpes, pero una vez que Andy decidió que la pelea había terminado no pude contra ella. Me fracturó el brazo y la pierna. — Relató Nile y todos rieron.

— Nadie tiene chances contra Andy en combate mano a mano. — Dijo Quynh, en un tono que indicaba que esa era como una verdad absoluta para ella.

— Lo sé, ella ha olvidado más maneras de matar de lo que ejércitos enteros llegan a aprender. — Dijo Nile, repitiendo las palabras que Booker le había dicho en la iglesia de Goussainville.

Los recuerdos de Andy como aviadora continuaron, hasta que volvieron a mostrarla con Joe y Nicky.

_Andy volvió a reencontrarse con Booker, Joe y Nicky después de dos años. Ella recibió una carta donde ellos le informaban que se habían unido a la resistencia francesa y que iban a dedicarse a interceptar y rescatar grupos de personas que iban dirigidas a campos de concentración._

_El plan que tenían para las operaciones de rescate requería que todos simularan ser soldados alemanes del partido de Hitler. Así que Andy se vistió como hombre y fue a mostrarse frente a Joe y Nicky para que le dieran sus opiniones. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, bebiendo café._

— _Perfecta. — Apreció Joe. — O mejor dicho, estás perfecto. — Se corrigió a sí mismo._

— _Esto es ridículo. — Dijo ella, fastidiada con la situación. — ¿Por qué tengo que simular ser hombre? — Preguntó frustrada._

_No sabía porque le frustraba tanto la situación, cuando muchas veces había tenido que simular ser hombre y no le había molestado. Evidentemente era simplemente la bronca que tenía acumulada contra los nazis y la guerra que habían desatado._

— _Porque es la forma de no llamar la atención. — Respondió Nicky._

— _Ya sabemos como son los nazis, no les gustan las mujeres fuertes y poderosas. — Agregó Joe y le dio la mano para tirarla al sillón con ellos._

— _Sus egos son estúpidos, estoy cansada de todo lo que creen menos que ellos: mujeres, judios, comunistas, personas negras, gays, lesbianas, transexuales. ¿Algo más? — Enumeró ella, dejándose caer en el sillón, en medio de los dos._

— _Paciencia Andy, tenes que tener paciencia. Vos sos más fuerte y poderosa que ellos. — Dijo Nicky, buscando animarla._

— _De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella y cerró los ojos al sentir como ambos la abrazaban. — Pero espero que haya una próxima misión donde ustedes se hagan pasar por mujeres. — Agregó haciendo que los otros rieran._

_El momento fue interrumpido cuando sintieron una explosión._

— _¡Booker! — Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y se levantaron del sillón a toda velocidad para ir a buscarlo._

_Encontraron a Booker aplastado por los restos de una pared. Lo liberaron y esperaron a que regrese a la vida, luego inspeccionaron los alrededores para poder saber qué era lo que había causado aquella explosión._

Los siguientes recuerdos los mostraron realizando rescates. Interceptaron personas que viajaban en trenes y camiones. Lo que hicieron fue evitar que esas personas fueran llevadas a campos de concentración y se encargaron de guiarlos a territorios seguros.

Los recuerdos continuaron avanzando y mostraron más guerras. Booker, Joe, Nicky y ella estuvieron en los rescates de Nagasaki e Hiroshima, en la independencia de Argelia, en la revolución rusa y en la revolución cubana.

_Estaban en Cuba cuando les llegaron las noticias de la guerra de Vietnam. Eso la hizo activar a Andy enseguida, ella debía estar allí. Se lo debía a Quynh._

— _Tengo que ir a Vietnam. — Les dejo saber ella a los demás._

— _Pero aquí las cosas todavía no están como para irnos, queda mucho por hacer. — Intentó razonar Nicky con ella._

— _No me importa. — Negó ella. — Vietnam significa algo para mí, Quynh era de allí. Tengo que estar en esta guerra, ayudar como pueda. — Explicó sus motivos._

— _Entendemos. — Asintió Joe._

— _Pero, ¿este proceso revolucionario todavía no ha terminado y ya nos quieres llevar a otra guerra? — Pidió saber Booker. — Siempre tomamos un descanso después de cada guerra, lo necesitamos. — Les recordó._

— _No es necesario que vengan conmigo, yo jamás los obligaría a que lo hagan. — Aseguró ella. — Pero yo me voy mañana, mi decisión ya está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás. — Dijo con convicción, sin dar lugar a que la contradigan._

_Al otro día Andy partió a Vietnam._

Los siguientes recuerdos mostraron a Andy en la guerra de Vietnam. Después de varias imágenes donde se notaba que estaba ella sola en la guerra, llegaron Booker, Joe y Nicky. Pelearon otra vez a su lado. Los recuerdos mostraron una pausa de la guerra, y dejaron ver al equipo en Oslo, Noruega.

— ¿Oslo 1967? — Preguntó Nile, esa era la misión que había mencionado Joe en el laboratorio de Merrick.

— Si. — Asintió Joe.

— Fuimos a proteger a las personas de la asociación jóvenes amigos de la tierra de Noruega. — Informó Nicky.

— Fueron uno de los primeros grupos activistas en luchar por el cuidado de la naturaleza. — Agregó Booker.

Después de Oslo, aparecieron en Nueva York, en la primera marcha LGBT.

Luego las imágenes volvieron a Vietnam, pero esta vez Andy estaba nuevamente sola. La última imágen de la guerra que mostraron los recuerdos de Andy fue la Operación Babylift, una operación para poner a salvo a miles de refugiados.

Los recuerdos continuaron y esta vez mostraron al equipo alrededor de toda Latinoamérica. Fueron de país en país realizando misiones para rescatar a personas de los centros clandestinos, producto de la dictaduras militares. Avanzaron desde el sur de Argentina y fueron subiendo de país en país, hasta llegar a México.

Después volvió a aparecer Andy sola. Esta vez, en un submarino. Lo cual dejó a todos completamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pidió Quynh.

— Es un submarino. — Respondió Joe.

— Un submarino. — Repitió Quynh, aún en modo interrogativo porque seguía sin saber qué era eso.

— Es una especie de barco. Pero en vez de ir por la superficie del agua, va por el fondo. — Explicó Nicky.

— Andromache en verdad me buscó. — Dijo ella, observando la pantalla maravillada, pero llena de tristeza.

— Si. — Afirmó Joe.

No hubo muertes en esos recuerdos. Pero todos sabían por qué esos recuerdos estaban apareciendo en la pantalla, y eso era porque para Andy el hecho de no encontrar a Quynh era traumático.

_Andy estaba frustrada, había pasado casi ocho meses en ese submarino que había alquilado, con la tripulación a la que le pagaba para que la ayuden a explorar las profundidades de los mares alrededor de Gran Bretaña y el océano atlántico. Y todavía no había resultados, seguía sin encontrar a Quynh. Cada vez se sentía más destruida, decepcionada y dolida. Tal vez era hora de pensar en ponerle fin a esa misión y continuar en otro momento._

— _Jefa, encontramos algo. — Indicó un hombre de la tripulación, luego de golpear la puerta de su camarote para llamar su atención._

— _Voy. — Dijo ella._

_Respiró hondo y siguió al hombre hacia la sala de controles._

_Su corazón se volvió a partir en mil pedazos cuando vio que lo que encontraron no fue a Quynh, sino un gran barco… O mejor dicho, los restos de un barco._

— _¿Ese es el tesoro que buscabas? ¿El Titanic? — Preguntó._

— _No. — Negó ella. — Pero pueden quedárselo, creo que es hora de poner fin a mi misión ya que es casi imposible que encuentre lo que estoy buscando. — Informó su decisión._

_Al mes la dejaron en las costas de Canadá._

— _¿Segura que no quieres la parte de tu recompensa? — Preguntó. — Nos vamos a hacer famosos por haber encontrado el barco. — Insistió._

— _Segura, pueden repartirse mi parte y usarla en algo útil como comida, alcohol, autos lindos. — Respondió ella y él rió. — O mejor, hagan donaciones a organizaciones que luchan contra el hambre y defienden los derechos humanos, o a refugios de animales como elefantes, caballos, tortugas marinas. — Agregó pensativamente._

— _¿Tortugas marinas? — Preguntó divertido._

— _Amo los animales. — Dijo ella defensivamente. — Hagan lo que quieran, lo único que pido es que nunca aparezca mi nombre en ninguna noticia. — Pidió._

_Andy se despidió de la tripulación y se fue._

— Titanic, Andy encontró el Titanic. — Dijo Nile completamente asombrada.

— No entiendo que es lo tan importante, es solo un barco. — Dijo Nicky.

— ¿No vieron la película? — Preguntó ella y rió al notar que ninguno de los otros la entendía. — Andy es realmente icónica. — Apreció.

— Lo es. — Afirmaron todos a la par.

Todos miraron a Andy con cariño. Tenían ganas de que todo eso terminara de una vez, para que ella pudiera despertar. La querían de vuelta con ellos. Pero todavía quedaban más recuerdos...


	20. Chapter 20

Los siguientes recuerdos de Andy mostraron imágenes de las guerras de Somalí y de Kosovo. También mostraron un par de terremotos y de huracanes, pero no pudieron identificar los lugares donde estos se desarrollaron. Nicky, Joe y Booker intentaron adivinar, recordando un par de ellos, pero no estaban del todo seguros. Luego estuvo la bienvenida del nuevo milenio, para la cual estuvo con el equipo en Malta.

— ¿Por qué el festejo de un nuevo año sería un trauma? — Preguntó Nile confundida, los festejos de año nuevo siempre habían sido de sus fiestas favoritas.

— Mira y ya verás. — Indicó Booker, sin poder contener su sonrisa.

Booker, Joe, Nicky y Andy aparecieron en un museo. Se los vio recorrerlo hasta que encontraron lo que estaban buscando.

— _Ahí está, eso es lo que es nuestro. — Dijo Joe, encontrando la pintura que habían venido a buscar._

— _¿Realmente Joe? ¿Tanto lío por esto? — Preguntó ella frustrada al observar la pintura que los había llevado a realizar esa misión._

— _Es mi pintura porque yo la hice y yo soy el único que tiene derecho a ver a Nicky desnudo. — Argumentó Joe._

— _Entonces deberían dejar de tener sexo delante nuestro en cada refugio, departamento y hotel al que vamos. — Dijo Booker divertido, haciendo que Andy suelte una carcajada._

_Salieron del museo sin problemas, pero al hacerlo se activó una alarma de seguridad. Se subieron al auto y comenzaron a andar. A los minutos ya los perseguían varios autos de policía. Andy manejaba a toda velocidad, esquivando ágilmente los autos con los que inesperadamente se cruzaban al romper ella toda norma de tráfico._

— _Nos voy a hacer caer del puente. — Informó ella._

_El puente que venía a un par de metros estaba lleno de autos de policías y atrás de ellos venían varios más. Saltar al río era la única salida._

— _¿Qué? — Preguntó Nicky, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba._

— _Estás loca. — Dijo Booker, negando con su cabeza._

— _Una vez bajo el agua esperen a escuchar los tiros. Cuando terminen de dispararnos, salimos del auto y nadamos para abajo del puente, no dejen que nos vean así piensan que nos ahogamos. — Indicó ella los pasos de su plan._

_Ya en el puente, Andy hizo girar el auto de costado para avanzar por la baranda del puente y evitar el choque con los autos policías que tenían de frente. Y luego, giró el auto para hacerlo caer al agua._

_Una vez que el auto estuvo hundido completamente bajo el agua, esperaron lo que Andy había indicado. El auto se empezó a llenar de agua hasta que se ahogaron, pero cuando revivieron comprobaron que ella había estado en lo cierto en sus predicciones. De repente un montón de balas atravesaron el auto. Cuando los disparos terminaron, abrieron las ventanillas y nadaron para debajo del puente._

— _¿Todos siguen conmigo? — Preguntó ella, algo divertida al ver que todos estaban enojados._

— _Si. — Respondieron uno por uno._

— _No sé para qué hicimos esta misión, si al final mi pintura quedó arruinada. — Le reprochó Joe._

— _No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Nicky puede volver a modelar para vos si quieres hacer otra pintura. — Aseguró ella. — De hecho, creo que podrías hacer una hasta de memoria. — Agregó, satisfecha con sí misma cuando vio a Joe sonreír._

_Esperaron un largo rato, hasta que sintieron que ya estaban a salvo como para salir._

Los siguientes recuerdos los mostraron en distintas ciudades de Estados Unidos yendo a marchas a favor del movimiento LGBT. Sorprendentemente, fue por eso que estaban a dos horas de Nueva York cuando ocurrió el atentado contra torres gemelas. Fueron, se infiltraron en un grupo de bomberos y ayudaron a sacar a los heridos y los cuerpos de los muertos.

Después de eso, sin embargo, los recuerdos de Andy los mostraron a todos en Afganistán defendiendo a las personas de las ciudades que los estadounidenses bombardearon durante años. Había algo pasional en la forma en que todas las personas del equipo elegían siempre pelear por la causa que les parecía justa.

Los recuerdos continuaron y mostraron a Andy otra vez navegando. Esta vez iba en un velero sola, nada más llevando con ella radares tecnológicos, equipos de buceo y provisiones de comida. Las siguientes muertes fueron otra vez por ahogarse, ya que continuaba buceando aún cuando se le acaba el oxígeno.

_Andy estuvo varios días sin tener tanques de oxígeno, pero continúo su búsqueda por Quynh sin importarle ese detalle. No le importaba morir ahogada, el dolor le hacía bien. Le recordaba que Quynh estaba sufriendo y que no tenía que darse por vencida, aún cuando cada fracaso le partía el corazón en mil pedazos. Recién regresó a tierra después de estar tres días sin provisiones de comida._

_Se tomó un día de descanso en la ciudad de Amsterdam. Al otro día iría a comprar más provisiones y volvería al océano. Pero, ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Cuando fue a comprar el almuerzo en el lugar tenían encendida la televisión en el canal de noticias: tsunami en Tailandia._

_Su corazón se detuvo por un instante ante el pánico que sintió, Joe y Nicky estaban de vacaciones en Tailandia._

_Agarró su celular y llamó a Booker._

— _Hola. — Saludó él._

— _Book, soy yo. — Dijo ella._

— _Hola jefa. — Dijo él._

— _¿Viste las noticias hoy? — Preguntó ella._

— _No. — Negó él._

— _Deberías hacerlo. — Indicó ella._

— _Estoy prendiendo la televisión. — Le dejó saber él. — Mierda. — Maldijo al ver la noticia._

— _Estoy yendo al aeropuerto, saldré en el próximo vuelo que haya a Tailandia. — Informó ella._

— _¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó él._

— _Amsterdam. — Respondió ella._

— _Yo estoy en París. — Informó él. — También salgo ya para el aeropuerto. — Agregó, sumándose al plan de ella._

— _Bien, nos vemos en Tailandia. — Dijo ella._

_Andy cortó la llamada y volvió al hotel a recoger sus cosas. Luego fue al aeropuerto._

_En el aeropuerto de Tailandia se encontró con Booker y juntos recorrieron la ciudad Khao Lak, ayudando a poner a salvo todas las personas que podían. Una semana más tarde se encontraron finalmente con Joe y Nicky. Andy estaba tan feliz y aliviada de verlos vivos que los abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que algunos de sus huesos hicieran ruido._

A partir de eso, los recuerdos de Andy comenzaron a cambiar un poco. O mejor dicho empezaron a mostrar cómo cambió la forma en que el equipo trabajaba. Con el nuevo milenio la forma en que las guerras funcionaban habían cambiado. Ahora estaba todo centrado en el terrorismo, el tráfico de armas, drogas y personas. Y ellos se adaptaron, haciendo de eso un trabajo. Empezaron a realizar misiones en donde les pagaban para intervenir en esas situaciones límites y peligrosas.

Estos recuerdos les mostraron que había temáticas específicas que a cada uno lo apasionaban y se notaban según quién elegía la misión. Las misiones que Andy elegía estaban generalmente relacionadas al tráfico de personas: ya sea para explotación laboral, sexual o venta de órganos; y el tráfico de animales. Las que Joe y Nicky elegían estaban relacionadas a los crímenes de odio: ya sea por creencias religiosas o temas relacionados a la identidad: nacionalidad, sexualidad. Y las que elegía Booker más que nada estaban relacionadas al tráfico de armas, drogas y las experimentaciones ilegales con personas.

Con todos esos recuerdos empezaron a ver como Andy tomó su rol de ser siempre la que entraba primero en escena. Ella siempre había sido protectora, todos lo sabían y lo habían comprobado. Pero en un campo de batalla las cosas funcionaban diferente, todos avanzaban juntos por más que ella lideraba. En cambio, en estas situaciones más de una vez quedaban separados. Y al ser ella siempre la primera en entrar en la escena se exponía a experimentar lo peor. Y no solo en el sentido físico, sino también en el mental y emocional.

— Es impresionante. — Comentó Nile, mirando la pantalla maravillada.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pidió saber Nicky con curiosidad.

— La forma en que todos se entienden y se manejan. Con una simple mirada o un gesto ya saben lo que quieren decir, es como si se leyeran la mente. — Explicó Nile lo que había estado rescatando de ver todos los recuerdos de Andy.

— Eso pasa por todo el tiempo que compartimos juntos. — Concluyo Joe.

— Nos conocemos hasta las partes feas, esas que serían preferibles olvidar. — Agregó Booker.

— No es solo eso, ella los ama. — Dijo Nile, con cierta melancolía.

— Y nosotros la amamos a ella. — Afirmó Booker, y los otros dos asintieron.

— Ella los ama mucho. — Repitió Nile.

— Andy también te ama a vos Nile — Dijo Nicky con seguridad. — El tiempo que compartieron parecerá corto en comparación a lo nuestro, pero ella te ama. — Aseguró.

— Fuiste especial desde el principio, se nota que se entendían y conectaron. — Sumó Joe, con la misma confianza que su amado.

Por los siguientes dos días todo lo que pudieron observar en los recuerdos de Andy fueron misiones que el equipo realizó alrededor de todo el mundo, entre ellas la de Surabaya. Esa misión había resultado bastante catastrófica, pero habían logrado su objetivo, salvar a un grupo de personas refugiadas. Para la CIA había sido imposible poder rescatarlas, pero ellos lo hicieron posible.

_Después de varios días caóticos habían logrado cumplir la misión que los había llevado a Surabaya. Ahora estaban en un hotel para ducharse y dormir, y luego partir hacia algún otro lado._

_Andy estaba en la cama viendo televisión, pasando de canal en canal. Cuando de pronto una noticia llamó su atención. El volcán Copahue de Chile había entrado en erupción. Eso le hizo sentir un gran dolor al traerle los recuerdos de Pompeya. Así, perdida en sus recuerdos, entró en estado de shock._

— _Eeyy Andy. — Llamó Joe su atención y se sentó a su lado. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó._

— _Si, solo estaba mirando las noticias. — Dijo ella, con su mirada perdida._

_Joe se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó, luego cambió de canal. Puso una comedia musical para probar si eso ayudaba a la otra a relajarse._

— Nunca había entendido porque la noticia de un volcán en erupción la había afectado. — Comentó Joe, observando aquel recuerdo.

Pero ahora todos ya podían hacer la relación. Porque hace varios días atrás los recuerdos de Andy habían mostrado que ella y Quynh habían estado durante la violenta erupción del volcán Vesubio que había destruído la ciudad de Pompeya.

— Por Pompeya. — Dijo Quynh y todos asintieron.

En los recuerdos de Andy también pudieron observar manifestaciones sociales de las que participaron relacionadas a los derechos de las mujeres, la comunidad lgbt, las personas de color y los pueblos originarios de diferentes países para evitar accidentes y represiones. Esos momentos aparecían en los recuerdos porque ellos siempre salían heridos en alguna de las evasiones.

_Andy tenía una mala sensación respecto a esta misión, pero avanzó con decisión a realizarla. La idea era terminar con las operaciones de un laboratorio de droga clandestino en algún lugar de Siria. Vaciaron el lugar sin grandes complicaciones. Booker, Joe y Nicky comenzaron a llevar a los criminales que habían atrapado fuera del edificio; luego se encargarían de llamar a la policía y desaparecer antes de que lleguen a la escena._

_Explorando el edificio, algo que no habían visto antes llamó su atención. Había una puerta que llevaba a un sótano. Bajó a este con su pistola lista, para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo, pero el sótano estaba vacío. Algo de la situación seguía sin dejarla tranquila. Corrió la alfombra con su pie y se encontró con una puerta-trampa._

_La abrió y bajó. Ese fue un grave error, ya que la puerta era hermética y solamente se abría del lado de afuera. Mierda, ahora tendría que esperar a que alguno de sus hermanos la encuentre y la saque de allí._

_Pero eso no era todo, al ver el pequeño espacio donde se encontraba atrapada, se encontró con cinco niñas de unos siete años aproximadamente._

— _¿Quién sos? — Preguntó una de las niñas._

— _Soy Andy. — Respondió ella, bajando su arma. — ¿Ustedes? — Pidió saber._

_Las niñas se presentaron. Andy habló con ellas un rato y descubrió que las usaban para probar las drogas._

— _¿Viniste a salvarnos de la bomba? — Preguntó repentinamente una de las niñas._

— _¿Qué bomba? — Preguntó ella._

— _La que tenían preparada para que destruya todo si alguna vez nos encontraban. — Contestó otra de las niñas._

_Las niñas le mostraron la bomba. Andy la examinó, pero era imposible detenerla. La bomba no tenía válvula de seguridad y los controles eran inalámbricos, es decir que estaban en otro lado. Sintió el pánico apodarse de ella porque solo quedaban diez minutos de tiempo para poder salvar a las niñas. Así que empezó a pegar piñas a la puerta del techo, con intenciones de romperla. Sabía que no iba a poder lograrlo porque era hermética, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Así que se rompió varias veces las manos y los dedos, intentando abrir la puerta._

— _¿Vamos a morir, no? — Preguntó una de las niñas, llorando del miedo._

— _No, no vamos a morir. — Negó ella._

— _Pero quedan cinco minutos y vos no podes sacarnos de aquí. — Dijo la niña._

_Andy se acercó a la niña y le secó las lágrimas. Tenía que pensar algo para calmar a las niñas, y esperar que en esos cinco minutos alguno de sus hermanos pueda encontrarlas a tiempo._

— _No vamos a morir porque yo tengo poderes mágicos. — Dijo ella._

— _¿De verdad? — Preguntó una de las niñas._

— _Si, tengo poderes curativos. — Respondió ella. — Miren. — Les indicó._

_Sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y se hizo un corte en la mano. A los segundos la herida desapareció, cicatrizando, sin dejar rastro de ella. Todas las niñas quedaron maravilladas._

— _¿Y eso cómo nos va a salvar? — Preguntó otra de las niñas, con curiosidad._

— _Porque yo les voy a compartir mis poderes. Así que, cuando la bomba explote, si nos lastimamos todas nos vamos a poder curar. — Respondió ella. Luego, las hizo sentar en ronda y agarrarse de las manos. — Ahora necesito que cierren los ojos para poder recitar las palabras mágicas. Son bastantes largas y en idioma mágico, así que no se sorprendan si no las entienden. Pero hagan lo que hagan no abran los ojos, sino no va a funcionar. — Dijo ella con calma._

_Andy no cerró los ojos, sino que miró a cada una de las niñas mientras recitaba cuentos fantásticos en tamil, uno de los primeros idiomas que había aprendido. Se mantuvo hablando, hasta que la bomba explotó._

— ¿Qué idioma es ese? — Pidió saber Nile, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

— Ni idea. — Respondió Nicky.

— Yo tampoco sé. — Dijo Quynh, cuando vió que todos la miraban porque esperaban que ella tal vez lo supiera al ser la siguiente más vieja.

— Parecían casi palabras mágicas de verdad, como si tuvieran el efecto o mensaje de un cuento o canción de cuna. — Expresó Nile lo que le había hecho sentir lo que Andy había relatado.

— Creo que ese era el sentido, poder transmitirles algo de paz. — Apreció Nicky.

— Cuando la encontramos nos asustamos mucho, Andy tardó un día en regresar a nosotros. — Dijo Joe tristemente al recordar ese momento.

Las siguientes imágenes mostraron a Andy abrir y cerrar un par de veces los ojos, como si mientras se regeneraba habría muerto un par de veces. El equipo le explicó a Nile cómo funcionaba el cuerpo de ellos cuando eran destruidos por una bomba. El cuerpo buscaba la parte del cuerpo más vital e importante que haya quedado a salvo, y a partir de allí regeneraba el resto.

_Andy abrió los ojos. Estaba acostada en una cama, en algún lugar donde su equipo la había llevado para estar a salvo. Todavía faltaba que parte de una de sus piernas se terminará de regenerar, pero al recordar todo lo referente al accidente necesitó levantarse e ir en búsqueda de un trago._

— _Estás despierta, al fin. — Dijo Joe y avanzó hacia ella para abrazarla._

— _¿Murieron todas, no? — Pidió saber ella, refugiándose en el abrazo._

— _Si. — Afirmó él. — Perdón que no llegamos antes, que no las encontramos a tiempo. — Se disculpó._

— _No es culpa de ustedes, ninguno sabía. — Dijo ella tristemente._

_A los minutos Booker y Nicky se unieron a ellos, y ambos también la recibieron con un abrazo._

— _Necesito dejar de hacer las misiones por un tiempo, necesito un descanso. — Dijo ella, después de terminar su trago._

— _Andy… — Comenzó a decir Booker._

— _Necesito tiempo, porque lo que estamos haciendo no está sirviendo, no está dando resultado, no estamos ayudando a nadie. — Lo interrumpió ella, liberando sus frustraciones._

— _Está siendo injusta con vos misma Andy, nadie sabía de la presencia de las niñas. — Dijo Nicky con empatía._

— _Antes de tomar una decisión tan importante date unos días de tiempo. — Propuso Booker._

— _¿Para qué? ¿Para asimilar las muertes de las niñas? — Preguntó ella amargamente._

— _Solo, queremos cuidarte Andy, no creemos que lo mejor sea que estés sola en este momento. — Justificó Joe._

— ¡ _No me están escuchando! Necesito estar sola, necesito tiempo. Necesito que paremos porque nada de lo que hacemos sirve. — Se quejó ella. — ¡¿No ven las noticias?! ¡Todos los días suceden catástrofes! Sin importar qué hacemos, el mundo no mejora. — Dijo, luciendo agotada y llena de miseria._

_Todos se quedaron callados, los había dejado en estado de shock y preocupación. Pero ella necesitaba moverse, necesitaba irse y estar sola para poder pensar con claridad y poder respirar sin sentir que tenía el peso del universo sobre sus hombros. Encontró su mochila en un rincón de la habitación y empezó a recoger sus cosas._

— _Andy… — La llamó Nicky._

— _No, simplemente no. — Negó ella, en un tono casi suplicante._

_Y así, la dejaron ir. Porque Andy no era de las personas que suplicaban, por lo que sabían que en verdad necesitaba lo que estaba pidiendo._

_Andy se fue._


	21. Chapter 21

Las siguientes imágenes de los recuerdos de Andy la volvieron a mostrar sola, en la soledad del océano. Buscando a Quynh una y otra vez, y fallando miserablemente en cada intento.

La próxima vez que apareció con el equipo murieron todos al recibir reiterados tiros en sus cuerpos.

— Llegamos a su última muerte. — Dijo Booker, reconociendo ese momento.

— Si, pero todavía quedan más traumas, muertes de nosotros y personas a las que mató. — Le recordó Nicky.

— ¿Sabías que en esa misión nos iban a matar? — Preguntó Joe a Booker.

— Si. — Admitió él algo avergonzado.

— Al menos podrías haber pedido que fuera con menos balas. — Intentó bromear Joe, pero nadie rió.

Luego llegó el sueño sobre Nile y la imagen de Andy disparándole en la cabeza en medio del desierto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué es un trauma para ella haberme disparado? — Cuestionó Nile sorprendida, porque no se lo había esperado. — Pensé que el hecho no tenía relevancia, que era muy nueva. — Dijo al recordar lo que Andy había respondido a su pregunta de por qué le había disparado.

— Ella se hace muy la dura, pero no lo es. — Dijo Booker señalando a Andy.

— Y en verdad nadie disfruta de matar a nadie, sentimos cada muerte. — Agregó Joe.

Eso era verdad. Y lo habían podido comprobar al observar los recuerdos de Andy. Cada muerte que ella había causado estaban dentro de sus recuerdos traumáticos. Andy había sido sincera con Nile cuando le había dicho que sentía cada muerte.

Los recuerdos continuaron avanzando y mostraron a Booker muerto por la granada que había caído en su estómago. En las imágenes se pudo observar con detalle las heridas de Booker y escuchar la voz preocupada de Andy pidiendo que despierte. Todos pudieron sentir la desesperación de Andy, y luego también su alivio cuando Booker revivió. Su intento de poner humor a la situación con el "es una mejora" hizo a todos reír, y a Booker en el recuerdo también porque le había traído a su mente el recuerdo de la Batalla de Arras. Pero después la preocupación de Andy siguió, se pudo notar en la manera en que preguntó por Joe y Nicky.

— Soy un idiota. — Dijo Booker con amargura.

— Ya lo sabemos. — Asintió Joe, algo divertido ante el comentario del otro.

— Yo nos entregué, nos traicione. Esa herida fue mi culpa, y sin embargo ahí estaba Andy toda preocupada y dispuesta a defendernos ella sola. — Continuó Booker, sintiendo la necesidad de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Andy ya te perdonó por eso. — Le recordó Nile.

— Y nosotros también. — Agregó Nicky.

Los recuerdos de Andy continuaron y mostraron el enfrentamiento de la iglesia, todos los hombres con los que había peleado y había matado. Después mostraron el momento en la cueva en que descubrió que su herida no había sanado, su visita a la farmacia y su confusión ante no saber qué comprar, y el momento en que dejó ir a Nile.

— ¿Es un trauma porque siente que la abandoné? — Pidió saber Nile, sintiéndose algo culpable.

— No, no creo que sea eso. — Negó Quynh, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás con su intervención. — Creo que está haciendo el duelo de su mortalidad y dejarte ir en ese momento para ella significó que tal vez no iba a volver a verte, ni llegar a conocerte del todo. — Explicó lo que pensaba.

Las imágenes continuaron avanzando, dejándoles ver la traición de Book. Las lágrimas de Andy al descubrir la traición les partió a todos el corazón. Y en ese momento, más que nunca, todos pudieron entender perfectamente sus palabras "así no Book". Así no, ella había tenido razón. Estaba bien que quisieran saber más de su inmortalidad, que hasta en algún punto quisiera controlarla... Pero no estaba bien usarse a ellos mismos como ratas de laboratorio. Ahora, ya habían pasado todos por eso; y ahora, ya todos sabían que esa no era la forma.

Los recuerdos prosiguieron a mostrar los momentos del laboratorio de Merrick, la discusión, la aparición de Nile, la salida del laboratorio y cada una de las heridas que su equipo había recibido para protegerla, la conversación con Nile sobre su mortalidad, la interrupción de Merrick, y el salto de Nile y Merrick desde el loft del edificio.

— Fue un gran salto. — Apreció Joe.

— Merecería ser repetido. — Bromeó Book.

— Van a tener que esperar mínimo un siglo, odio las alturas. — Advirtió Nile, haciéndolos reír.

Después pudieron observar la despedida de Booker y las misiones que realizaron hasta que se reencontraron con él. Cada herida que alguien del equipo había recibido para protegerla estaba en su memoria, un trauma que demostraba lo mucho que los quería y la culpa que le daba que dolieran por su culpa.

Los recuerdos continuaron y mostraron el rescate de Booker y el reencuentro con Quynh. El momento en que el equipo la dejó sola y el momento en que ella no aceptó ir con Quynh.

— Le fallamos. — Comentó Nile tristemente.

— Todos fallamos a veces, eso es lo que tenemos que aprender de sus recuerdos. — Dijo Nicky, intentando animarla.

Y eso era verdad. En los recuerdos de Andy habían podido observar muchas acciones que ella debía vivir como fallas o errores. Habían podido comprobar que la culpa generaba trauma, sino esos recuerdos no se habrían dejado ver.

A los siguientes recuerdos todos prestaron mucha atención, porque nadie había estado con ella, así que eran nuevos. La mayoría de los recuerdos fueron de incendios. Tuvo un par de accidentes donde resultó herida, pero nada muy grave.

El recuerdo más triste donde la vieron durante esos tres años que estuvieron separados fue la muerte de un compañero de trabajo. Andy vivió dura esa pérdida, tomándosela personal. Ella era la capitana y lo tendría que haber salvado.

Finalmente llegaron a su reencuentro con Copley y a su rescate fallido del equipo. Los recuerdos mostraron cada uno de los experimentos que Andy observó que le hacían a cada persona de su equipo. Luego, la despedida de ellos. Y a partir de eso, las torturas a ella.

Los recuerdos mostraron torturas físicas, experimentos, y cómo le hicieron biopsias de sus distintos órganos. El proceso de las biopsias siempre empezaban con ella estando despierta y sin anestesia, por eso las imágenes estaban en su memoria. Cuando llegó el turno de la biopsia del corazón, Andy perdió el conocimiento, pero ocurrió algo diferente que las otras veces… un sueño.

_Estaba todo oscuro, hasta que de repente se hizo la luz y pudo ver a Lykon. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había extrañado demasiado._

— _Te extrañe mucho. — Dijo ella, mientras disfrutaba del abrazo._

— _Yo también te extrañe. — Dijo él y le dio un beso en la cabeza._

— _Espera. — Dijo ella, saliendo del abrazo. — ¿Estoy muerta o sos producto de mi mente o mi imaginación? — Preguntó al recordar que hace unos segundos atrás había estado escuchando a la doctora Kozak explicar el proceso de biopsia coronaria._

— _Soy un reflejo de tu mente, de cómo me recuerdas y crees que te acompañaría en este momento. — Explicó él._

— _¿Si me muero, vamos a reencontrarnos? — Preguntó ella._

— _No lo sé. — Respondió él._

— _No tendrías que haber muerto. Se suponía que yo me tenía que ir primero, soy la más vieja. — Expresó ella su culpa._

— _No es tu culpa Andy, no es como si tuvieras control o poder sobre lo que muere. — Le recordó él._

— _Lo sé, pero más de una vez se siente como si lo fuera. — Discutió ella. — A veces siento que tal vez todos estarían mejor si nunca los habría buscado y encontrado. Quynh no habría pasado tanto tiempo en su prisión marítima, Joe y Nicky podrían estar felices viviendo su historia de amor en cualquier parte del mundo, Booker no se sentiría solo y depresivo aún en compañía de otras personas, y Nile podría vivir y compartir el tiempo que a su familia le queda. — Dijo pensativamente._

— _¿Qué hay de mí? — Preguntó él. — Yo te encontré a vos. — Le recordó._

— _Vos nunca me tendrías que haber encontrado porque nunca tendrías que haber dado tu libertad por mi. — Contestó ella._

— _¿Qué hay de los sueños que compartimos entonces? — Preguntó él. — Ambos sabemos que pensás que nos conectan, que son una señal para encontrarnos. — Dijo._

— _No lo sé- — Admitió ella. — Lo que sé, es que a cada lugar donde voy llevo destrucción conmigo. — Agregó tristemente._

— _¿Qué hay de las investigaciones de Copley entonces? ¿No crees que es verdad los efectos positivos luego de cada vida que salvan? — Cuestionó él._

— _No creo que sean suficientes. Son más las personas a las que fallamos o matamos. — Confesó ella._

— _No eres una diosa Andy. — Justificó él._

— _Lo sé, pero tendríamos que poder hacer más de lo que hacemos. — Insistió ella._

— _Hacen lo que pueden y eso es suficiente. — Aseguró él._

— _Me había olvidado lo agotador que es discutir con vos. — Le dejo saber ella, algo frustrada._

— _Eso es porque somos dos cabeza dura. — Dijo él y ambos rieron._

_Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sentados lado a lado, Andy descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él._

— _Entonces, Quynh. — Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio._

— _Está de vuelta. — Dijo ella._

— _Pero no es la misma de antes. — Retrucó él._

— _No podía ser la misma de antes, las personas cambiamos todo el tiempo. — Razonó ella._

— _¿Pero? — Pidió saber él._

— _Me habría gustado poder salvarla, me habría gustado poder darle eso. — Admitió ella._

— _Que se haya salvado a sí misma puede ser empoderador. — Intentó él cambiar la perspectiva, para animarla._

— _Si, eso es verdad. — Afirmó ella._

— _¿Pensás que va a perdonarte? — Preguntó él._

— _No lo sé, no puedo saberlo cuando ni siquiera sé si yo me perdono. — Respondió ella sinceramente._

_Se volvieron a quedar otro rato en silencio._

— _¿Puedo preguntarte algo por más que suene tonto? — Pidió saber ella._

— _Adelante. — Asintió él._

— _¿Crees que hay algo diferente en mí por ser la primera inmortal? — Preguntó ella._

— _La soledad, la miseria, los años interminables de dolor. — Enumeró él._

— _Estoy hablando enserio, concentrate. — Se quejó ella._

— _No lo sé, nunca tuvimos explicaciones de nada. — Dijo él pensativamente._

— _Lo sé y eso es frustrante. — Dijo ella con irritación._

— _Pero, hay algo, tal vez. — Dijo él._

— _¿Qué? — Preguntó ella._

— _Va a haber un momento en que vas a tener que hacer una elección. — Respondió él._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó ella confundida._

— _Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás. — Respondió él. — Espero que en verdad elijas lo que sea mejor para vos. — Le deseó._

_De pronto, se pudo escuchar el ritmo cardíaco de Andy a una altura que hacía querer taparse los oídos. Y entonces, Andy despertó. Y al hacerlo, la doctora Kozak la saludó en un tono algo burlón._

— ¿De qué elección estaban hablando? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

Pero, nadie supo responderle. Todos estaban tan confundidos como ella.

Los recuerdos continuaron y mostraron el momento en que el equipo entró capturado a la habitación donde estaba ella. Por último estuvieron las explicaciones de la doctora Kozak sobre cómo funcionaba la droga que le iban a dar para esta tortura, para que reviva todos sus recuerdos traumáticos.

Luego, la pantalla quedó en negro.

— Un millón. — Dijo Booker.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

— Estuve llevando la cuenta de los recuerdos traumáticos de Andy, son un millón. — Explicó Booker.

Un millón de recuerdos traumáticos. Todos se quedaron como en una especie de estado de shock, porque no entraba en sus cabezas cómo alguien podía tener tantos recuerdos dolorosos.

Después de unos minutos los ojos de Andy volvieron a su color normal, pero en vez mantenerlos abiertos para despertarse, los cerró. Nicky llamó suavemente su nombre, para intentar despertarla. Pero ella no despertó.

Andy empezó a convulsionar y los controles de su ritmo cardíaco y respiración empezaron a sonar al captar anormalidades. Todos se desesperaron, nadie sabía qué hacer. La agarraron para evitar que se lastimara e intentaron hacerla reaccionar, pero nada funcionaba.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — Pidió saber Quynh a la doctora Kozak, apuntándola con su espada.

— No lo sé. — Respondió la doctora Kozak.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para despertarla y estabilizarla? — Preguntó Quynh con extrema seriedad. — ¡Decímelo! — Ordenó bruscamente.

— No lo sé, no llegué a averiguar esa parte del experimento. — Contestó la doctora Kozal. — Con las pocas personas que lo probé, ninguna pudo volver a despertar, murieron. — Le dejo saber con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Quynh clavó su espada en en el medio del pecho de la doctora, quitándole así su vida.

— Quynh... — Comenzó a decir Nicky.

— Lo siento, pero tuve que hacerlo, no confiaba en ella. — Lo interrumpió Quynh, sintiendo la necesidad de justificar lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? — Cuestionó Joe.

Finalmente Nile fue la que decidió como accionar. Ella pasó un calmante por la entrada de suero que Andy tenía conectado a uno de sus brazos, y eso hizo que la otra vuelva a estabilizarse.

Pero todos seguían haciéndose la misma pregunta que Joe había expresado en voz alta: ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Cómo iban a traer a Andy de vuelta?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que lo de un millón de recuerdos es un poco exagerado, pero quería conectarlo con el título de la fic, así que sorry not sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

La situación los tuvo a todos tensos por unos cuantos minutos. Tenían que decidir qué hacer, y lo mejor iba a ser hacerlo rápido, porque la vida de Andy estaba en peligro.

— Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital. — Dijo Nile, rompiendo el silencio.

— Pero no podemos, es muy peligroso. — Negó Booker.

— Además, ¿cómo explicamos lo que le sucedió? ¿la droga? — Expusó Nicky sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Y si le hacen esos exámenes donde ven la actividad de tu cerebro? — Agregó Joe. — Es muy peligroso. — Coincidió con los otros.

— Bien, nada de hospitales entonces. — Aceptó Nile.

— Y tampoco nadie de aquí puede ayudarnos, no confío en ninguna persona del equipo de trabajo de la doctora Kozak. — Les dejo saber Quynh. — Necesitamos otra alternativa. — Exigió.

— David. — Dijo Nile, como si le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea.

— ¿David? — Preguntó Quynh confundida, porque no conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

— David es un doctor, él estuvo examinando a Andy desde que ella es mortal. — Explicó Joe.

— Es doctor de emergencias, de terapia y especialista en neurología. — Agregó Nile de modo informativo.

— No sé si es buena idea. — Dijo Booker, algo nervioso.

— Este no es momento para tus crisis amorosas. — Advirtió Nile.

— ¿Crisis amorosa? — Preguntó Quynh, sin entender la situación.

— David y él fueron novios por un tiempo. — Le dejo saber Nile.

— ¿Te gustan los hombres? — Preguntó Quynh a Booker sorprendida, como había estado casado con una mujer pensaba que le gustaban las mujeres.

— Y también me gustan las mujeres. — Contestó Booker.

— Es bisexual, como Andy. — Agregó Nile.

— Creo que Nile tiene razón, David es nuestra mejor opción. — Dijo Nicky, volviendo la conversación al tema que importaba.

— Bien, contactemonos con él entonces. — Aceptó Booker.

— Y necesitamos otro lugar para instalarnos, aquí no sé si estamos seguros. — Sumó Quynh.

— En eso Copley puede ayudar, puede buscarnos un lugar seguro. — Dijo Joe.

Conversaron un par de cuestiones tácticas y se dividieron las acciones por hacer.

Estaban en Estonia, pero como había dicho Quynh tenían que irse de ahí. El equipo de la doctora Kozak tenía contactos en el fbi y la cia, y era probable que ninguna de estas agencias iba a tener buenas intenciones con ellos.

Copley les consiguió un refugio seguro en Polonia y se aseguró de equiparlo con todas las provisiones médicas que necesitaban. Así que, Joe, Nicky y Quynh se encargaron de trasladar a Andy al refugio; mientras Booker y Nile viajaron a Grecia para buscar a David.

— Book. — Dijo David, sorprendido al encontrar al otro hombre en su departamento. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó.

— Necesito tu ayuda. — Respondió él. — Sé que las cosas entre nosotros no quedaron de la mejor manera, pero es sobre Andy. Vos sos el único que puede ayudarnos. — Justificó.

— ¿Encontraron a Andy? — Preguntó David ilusionado, extrañaba a su amiga.

— Si. — Afirmó él.

— Perdón, pero tenemos que irnos, sino vamos a perder el avión. — Los interrumpió Nile, saliendo de la habitación de él.

— ¡Nile! — Exclamó David contento de verla y la saludó con un abrazo.

— Que lindo verte David. — Apreció ella. — ¿Vienes con nosotros entonces? — Preguntó.

— Por supuesto. — Afirmó David.

Rápidamente lo ayudaron a guardar un par de pertenencias en una valija y salieron al aeropuerto. En el viaje en avión no pudieron hablar mucho porque estaba lleno de extraños que podían escucharlos, pero en el viaje en auto hasta el refugio le explicaron toda la situación. Le explicaron sobre la droga de la doctora Kozak y todo lo que esta había generado en Andy.

Al llegar al refugio Joe y Nicky recibieron a David alegremente, todos se llevaban bien con él.

— David, ella es Quynh. Quynh, él es David. — Los presentó Joe.

— Un gusto. — Dijo él y ella se limitó simplemente a asentir con su cabeza. — ¿Andy? — Preguntó.

— Ven, te llevaré con ella. — Dijo Nicky.

Nicky llevó a David a examinar a Andy. Luego, regresó a la sala con el resto del equipo.

— Él va a hacerle varias pruebas, y después nos va a dar su evaluación médica al respecto. — Informó Nicky.

Joe preparó cafés para todos y se sentaron en los sillones a esperar.

— Creo que es buen momento para hablar. — Dijo Quynh.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Nicky. — ¿Estamos todos como para hablar? — Preguntó a los demás.

— Si. — Afirmaron uno por uno.

— Quiero empezar. — Pidió Quynh y todos centraron su atención en ella. — La forma en que regresé no es la mejor, puedo darme cuenta de eso ahora. Pero no sé cómo manejar mis sentimientos todavía. La mayor parte del tiempo siento que sigo en el agua, que no puedo respirar. Quería culpar a alguien de lo que me pasó, quería un culpable para poder hacerlo sufrir como yo sufrí. — Intentó expresar su estado mental y emocional

— Entendemos, debe ser difícil todo esto. — Asintió Nicky.

— Perdón por no haberle creído a Andromache, por haberlos hecho querer sufrir, y perdón a ustedes, Book, Nile, quedaron en el medio de este lío y no es justo. — Se disculpó con sinceridad.

— Está bien. — Aceptó Nile.

— Yo también tengo que pedir perdón, en primer lugar si no fuera por mí nadie habría conocido a la doctora Kozak. — Dijo Booker, expresando su culpa.

— Entiendo que la hayas buscado, yo quería lo mismo que vos, terminar con nuestra inmortalidad. — Dijo Quynh.

— Pero creo que ambos, y todos, podemos darnos cuenta que esa no fue ni es la mejor forma. — Agregó Booker.

— Está bien que queramos controlar nuestra inmortalidad, pero no convertirnos en ratas de laboratorio para lograrlo. — Expuso Quynh su aprendizaje.

— Nosotros también tenemos que pedirte perdón Quynh. — Dijo Joe. — Perdón por habernos dado por vencidos en la búsqueda, no fue justo para vos ni para Andy. — Se disculpó honestamente.

— Creo que al haber visto los recuerdos de Andromache pude poner un poco de perspectiva al asunto y darme cuenta de la inmensidad del océano, era imposible que puedan encontrarme. — Dijo Quynh pensativamente.

— Igual, se merecían más. — Dijo Nicky. — Si nosotros hubiéramos estado en esa situación, no nos habríamos dado por vencidos. Por lo cual Andy y vos se merecían lo mismo. — Le dejo saber.

— Y perdón por haberte querido encerrar. — Agregó Nile. — Esa no era la solución. En vez de pelear con vos, tendríamos que haber buscado una alternativa. Haber buscado una forma de ayudarte, de que puedas volver a vivir en paz en este mundo. — Explicó con calma.

— Disculpas aceptadas. — Aceptó Quynh. — Creo que podemos mantenernos en paz, y una vez que Andromache esté bien podremos decidir cómo seguir. — Ofreció una mediación.

— Me parece bien. — Afirmó Nile, y todos concordaron con ella.

Al rato, apareció David. Lucía un poco preocupado y cansado. Le ofrecieron un café y se sentaron nuevamente en los sillones para que pueda informarles sobre la evaluación médica de Andy.

— Sus tomografías cerebrales salieron normales. — Informó David.

— Eso es bueno, ¿no? — Dijo Nile.

— Espero que sí. — Respondió David. — La verdad es que no encuentro un motivo médico para que esté en el estado en el que está. Por lo que tendría que experimentar con la droga de la doctora Kozak para saber más detalles. — Explicó.

— Tenemos un par de muestras de la droga, podemos dárselas. — Les dejo saber Quynh.

— Entonces, ¿qué tiene? ¿cuándo va a despertar? — Preguntó Booker, volviendo la conversación hacia Andy.

— Está en coma. — Respondió él. — Estuve observando sus imágenes mentales gracias al chip que le pusieron en el brazo, y estas varían a gran velocidad, mostrando trauma tras trauma. — Agregó pensativamente.

— ¿Como si la droga no hubiera terminado de hacer efecto? — Preguntó Joe.

— Es una posibilidad. — Contestó David. —Mi teoría es que la mente de Andy revivió todos sus traumas, pero estos no coinciden con lo que sucede en su cuerpo. Por lo que su mente está intentando procesar eso e identificar que ya no tiene esas heridas, que sanaron. — Explicó su teoría.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? — Pidió saber Nicky.

— Por ahora, nada. — Dijo David tristemente. — Mi sugerencia es esperar, acompañarla, hablarle y hacer la vida normal alrededor de ella para que eso la traiga de vuelta al presente. — Sugirió.

— ¿Y mientras experimentarás con la droga? ¿Podrás darte cuenta si hay algo más? — Agregó Quynh.

— Por supuesto, si ustedes están de acuerdo, me dedicaré a estudiar la droga. — Afirmó David.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que David experimente con la droga.

Así que los siguientes días, David se encargó de estudiar y experimentar con la droga. Booker, Joe, Nicky y Nile se mantuvieron siempre cerca de Andy, hacían toda su rutina en la habitación donde estaba ella. Entre todos le daban clases de idioma y de pelea con espadas a Nile en la habitación, para hacer sentir a Andy que participaba de ellas. Joe le leía poemas y Booker las noticias. Nicky se encargaba de hacerle hacer ejercicios en los músculos para mantenerlos activos.

Quynh se mantenía cerca, pero no demasiado. Iba y venía todo el tiempo. Los tiempos que pasaba constantes en la habitación era cuando ella tenía que dormir. El resto se la pasaba, más que nada, vigilando los alrededores. Pero no le hablaba a Andromache, no se sentía cómoda para hacerlo cuando la otra estaba en ese estado.

Así pasó un mes.

Joe y Nicky estaban preparando la cena. Booker se estaba bañando. David estaba leyendo un par de artículos sobre drogas. Quynh estaba en algún lugar de la casa, haciendo lo que sea que hacía.

Nile estaba con Andy en su habitación. Le estaba pintando las uñas.

— Espero que te guste el color negro para uñas. — Le dejo saber. — Te las quería pintar de fucsia, pero Joe me convenció para que no. — Agregó con una sonrisa al imaginarse la reacción de la otra al encontrarse con las uñas pintadas de alguno de esos colores.

Cuando terminó de pintarle las uñas de las manos, se levantó para buscar algún libro para leerle. Cuando lo hacía, sintió movimiento.

Andy abrió los ojos. Pero sus ojos estaban raros, estaban blancos de nuevo.

— ¿Andy? ¿Me podes escuchar? — Preguntó Nile y le agarró la cara suavemente. — Despierta Andy, despierta. — Le pidió.

De pronto, Andy empezó a convulsionar y los aparatos a los que estaba conectada comenzaron a hacer sonidos raros.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Andy! ¡Ayuda! — Gritó Nile, llamando al resto para que vengan a ayudarla.

A los segundos la habitación ya se encontraba repleta. Todos estaban allí, intentando ver qué podían hacer para ayudar.

David le dio un calmante a Andy por medio del suero y eso la hizo dejar de convulsionar, pero las máquinas seguían haciendo ruidos raros.

— No entiendo, no hay nada médico que pueda explicar esto. — Dijo David frustrado, mientras revisaba a Andy.

— Tal vez podamos usar lo que nos dejó la doctora Kozak para ver qué está pasando en su cabeza. — Sugirió Booker.

Conectaron los cables a la cabeza de Andy y al chip que tenía todavía en el interior de su brazo, y prendieron la pantalla. Para sorpresa de todos, la pantalla mostró el recuerdo de la primera muerte de Andy. Así que, eso significaba que su mente estaba volviendo a revivir ese momento.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Preguntó Quynh horrorizada.

Eso llamó la atención de todos, porque Quynh casi nunca hablaba cuando estaba en la habitación donde estaba Andy. Al parecer no se sentía cómoda hablándole cuando la otra no tenía posibilidad de responder.

Todos miraron a Quynh para ver que la había hecho reaccionar así. Andy estaba sangrando por todos lados. Era como si las heridas que había obtenido en el recuerdo, se hubieran recreado en el presente, en su cuerpo. Nueve heridas de lanzas atravesando su cuerpo.

— Mierda. — Dijo Nile, maldiciendo la situación.

— Rápido, hay que detener el sangrado. — Indicó David.

Entre todos usaron lo que tenían a su alcance, sábanas y toallas, para tapar las heridas e intentar detener el sangrado. Pero fue imposible. Era demasiado tarde y había demasiado daño hecho. La sangre no frenó. Su ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio dejaron de funcionar.

Andy había muerto.

La muerte no tendría que doler tanto para personas inmortales, pero dolía.

Andy había muerto y esta vez era diferente porque ella era mortal... O por lo menos, eso era lo que creían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si el final les da preocupación, lean los tags de la historia.


	23. Chapter 23

La muerte de Andy dejó a todos en estado de shock. Se derrumbaron allí donde estaban y lloraron su pérdida.

Nadie podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Todos pensaban que ella era quien siempre iba a ser constante, la que iba a estar para todos, la que iba a ser eterna y vivir más que todos ellos juntos. Y, tal vez, era injusto pedir eso de ella después de todo lo que había vivido. Pero era la única que siempre los hacía sentir a salvo.

El pequeño momento de duelo fue interrumpido cuando algo rompió el vidrio de la ventana y de pronto cayeron bombas de gas a la habitación. El equipo de la doctora Kozak los había encontrado.

La puerta se abrió y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar recibieron varios tiros en sus cuerpos. Nile fue la única que llegó a hacer algo productivo, y eso fue actuar de escudo de David para que no saliera lastimado.

Cuando revivieron, ya estaban todos esposados y siendo llevados a la fuerza hacia fuera de la casa, el refugio en el que habían estado viviendo durante un mes. Los hicieron arrodillar a todos, en uno de los costados de la casa. Les taparon las bocas con cintas adhesivas y se colocaron en círculo alrededor de ellos, apuntándolos con armas.

— Entren a la casa de nuevo. — Ordenó quien estaba a cargo del operativo a tres de sus hombres. — Traigan drogas con las que podamos dormirlos, así no tenemos que lidiar con ellos durante el traslado. — Pidió.

— Entendido. — Respondió uno de ellos.

— Y traigan el cuerpo de Andromache, no me importa que esté muerta, es quien más años ha vivido y quiero que experimenten con ella. — Agregó seriamente.

Los cinco hombres se fueron a seguir las órdenes de su jefe. El equipo de inmortales quedó retenido y rodeado de unos quince hombres armados.

Mientras tanto…

Andy despertó. No pudo reconocer dónde estaba y eso la puso en estado de alerta al instante. Se vio cubierta de sangre y recordó su primera muerte, la sintió tan fresca como si le hubiera ocurrido hace cinco minutos. En eso, recordó a la doctora Kozak y su explicación sobre la droga que iba a hacerla revivir todos sus recuerdos traumáticos.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza: ¿Por qué estaba llena de sangre? ¿Había muerto? ¿Estaba viva otra vez? ¿Su inmortalidad había regresado? ¿Dónde estaban las cicatrices que había ganado en su tiempo como mortal?

De pronto escuchó ruidos y eso la hizo accionar. Ella podía reconocer los pasos de las personas de su equipo a la perfección, y esos pasos eran de desconocidos. Revisó la habitación y lo único que encontró para defenderse fue una espada, la cual estaba segura que la había visto usar a Quynh durante ese último año que habían estado juntas.

Se colocó detrás de la puerta y esperó. A los segundos, tres hombres armados y vestidos de negro entraron a la habitación. Agarró la espada con determinación y de un solo movimiento hizo un corte a cada uno de los hombres en la parte de atrás de sus cuellos.

Los hombres volvieron hacia donde habían recibido la herida y dispararon. Andy esquivó las balas y volvió a enfrentarlos con la espada. Logró matar a uno y lo usó como escudo para matar a los otros dos.

Una vez muertos, les sacó sus pistolas para poder armarse ella misma con ellas.

Con la espada se hizo un corte en su brazo y se quitó el chip que la doctora Kozak le había puesto. No podía arriesgarse a que fuera un rastreador. Lo sacó, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó hasta dejarlo hecho trizas. A los instantes la herida cicatrizó, demostrándole que su inmortalidad había regresado.

En eso uno de los handies de uno de los hombres empezó a sonar. Por suerte era un handie y no un celular, dándole la oportunidad de que pueda responder ya que deformaban la voz. Esperó a que del otro lado hablen primero, para saber qué idioma usar.

— ¿Está todo en orden? — Preguntó la voz, en inglés norte americano.

— Si. — Afirmó ella, usando el mismo idioma.

— ¿Por qué están tardando tanto? — Continuó preguntando.

— Porque todavía no encontramos lo que nos pediste. — Respondió ella.

— Bien, apuren que no tenemos toda la noche. — Ordenó.

— Si, jefe. — Contestó ella.

Andy empezó a hacerse paso por la casa. Miró por una de las ventanas y pudo observar que tenían a su equipo, a Quynh, y a… ¿David? ¿Qué hacía ahí?... Estaban todos retenidos físicamente y rodeados por personas con armas. Cerca había tres camionetas blindadas, pero todavía no les habían hecho subir a ellas.

Después de observar la escena detalladamente por un instante, fue a la siguiente habitación y la reconoció como la de Joe y Nicky. Eso le dio una idea. Primero se cambió rápidamente con ropa limpia. Luego buscó entre las cosas de sus hermanos y agarró el rifle de Nicky. Eso podría ser una buena iniciativa para llamar la atención, después se haría paso hacia el techo y entraría a la escena desde arriba. Le gustaba el efecto de entrar a las escenas desde arriba, sentía que daba una perspectiva de ventaja para el comienzo.

Fue a la ventana y acomodó el rifle. Nicky sería el mejor del equipo manejando los rifles, pero ella era buena usando cualquier tipo de arma.

Observó la escena por la mira y escuchó las palabras de Nicky en su cabeza: _"la clave es tener paciencia, esperar el momento perfecto. Y cuando tienes ese momento en la mira, respiras hondo y disparas"._

El momento ideal para Andy fue cuando dos guardias quedaron posicionados en línea recta. Respiró hondo y disparó. La bala atravesó a los guardias, haciendo que caigan muertos a la tierra.

Al instante su handie sonó.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó la voz.

— No sabemos, aquí no hay nadie, debe venir del bosque. — Respondió ella.

— Apuren a traer los tranquilizantes y el cuerpo de Andromache, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes. — Ordenó.

— Copiado jefe. — Asintió ella.

El hombre que estaba a cargo de la situación tuvo una mala sensación ante ese suceso inesperado. Dos muertos. ¿Cómo era posible si tenían a todos los inmortales atrapados?

— Ustedes, vayan a revisar el bosque. — Le ordenó a otros tres hombres que tenía a su cargo.

Los inmortales intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento entre ellos. Hace unos minutos todos habían compartido una visión sobre la muerte de Andy y su regreso a la vida. El disparo no había venido del bosque, era evidente para cualquier persona que sabía de armas que el disparo había venido de la casa. Por suerte, los hombres que los tenían atrapados estaban tan sorprendidos y probablemente asustados, que no se dieron cuenta de ese importante detalle.

Si sus visiones compartidas eran ciertas, todos estaban seguros de que Andy era quien había disparado desde dentro de la casa. Ella iba a venir por ellos y nadie iba a poder detenerla.

Andy subió al techo de la casa y observó la escena desde arriba. Los hombres estaban rodeando a su equipo en forma de ronda. Algunos estaban mirando hacia dentro del círculo y otros hacia afuera, todos con sus armas listas.

Preparó la espada en una mano y la pistola que más balas tenía en la otra. Las otras dos pistolas las guardó en la cintura de su jean. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, para concentrarse y entrar en su modo de lucha.

Abrió los ojos, tomó envión y saltó, cayendo perfectamente en el centro del círculo. Y así, empezó la acción. Avanzó con su espada y su pistola, enfrentando a aquellos hombres como si no fueran suficientemente buenos contrincantes para luchar contra ella.

A los minutos, estaban todos muertos.

Andy agarró las llaves de uno de los hombres y empezó a quitar las esposas a Joe, pero mientras lo hacía aparecieron los hombres que se habían ido a revisar el bosque. Ella dejó las llaves a Joe y se colocó como escudo entre el equipo y esos hombres.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó uno de ellos.

— Andromache the Scythian. — Respondió ella y le pegó un tiro en la frente. — Pero pueden llamarme Andy. — Agregó con satisfacción, observando a los dos restantes.

Peleó contra ellos. Mató a uno. Y cuando estaba matando al último, escuchó que la llamaban.

— Andromache. — Llamó la voz desconocida.

Andy se volvió hacia donde estaban los demás. Aparentemente Joe sólo había llegado a liberar a David, Nicky y Nile. El desconocido tenía agarrado a David y lo estaba apuntando con un arma en la cabeza.

— Si no sueltas tus armas lo mato. — Advirtió el extraño. — Sé que él, a diferencia de ustedes. es mortal. — Agregó desafiante.

Ella avanzó hasta sentir que estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sin que el extraño se sienta amenazado.

— Bien, dejaré mis armas. — Aceptó ella. — Porque vos sos el bueno y yo soy la mala por mi inmortalidad, ¿no? — Dijo ella con ironía.

Para cualquier persona parecería ridículo que ella diga eso, más cuando ella no era de muchas palabras en las batallas. Pero, su equipo la entendería y captarían su señal. Joe enseguida se puso en posición para hacerle saber que estaba listo y eso la hizo sonreír hacia su interior.

— Claro que eres mala, todos ustedes son malos, son una amenaza para esta sociedad. Seguro matan a todos porque ustedes no pueden morir. — Dijo el extraño, comenzando a desesperarse. — ¡Así que baja las armas si no quieres que él muera! — Exclamó nuevamente su condición.

Andy dejó la pistola y la espada en el pasto, y al hacerlo agarró el cuchillo que tenía en su bota. Joe y ella intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y entraron en acción. Ella revoleó el cuchillo al extraño y Joe se colocó en medio de los dos hombres para actuar de escudo de David. El extraño ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disparar, el cuchillo quedó perfectamente clavado en uno de sus ojos y cayó al pasto. Joe le quitó la pistola y le disparó.

Finalmente, respiró tranquila. Ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera lastimarlos.

En eso, David la miró y ella pudo notar todo el terror presente en su mirada. Avanzó hacia él y le quitó la cinta adhesiva de la boca.

— Andy. — Dijo él con cariño.

No sabía que había estado esperando, pero ese cariño seguro que no. Pensaba que tal vez su terror se debía a ella, ya que había visto los desastres que podía hacer con sus propias manos. David se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, y ella lo abrazó. Disfrutaron del reencuentro por unos instantes.

— Estás viva. — Dijo David alegremente, cuando salieron del abrazo.

— Al parecer si. — Asintió ella.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó Quynh, completamente asombrada.

— No lo sé. — Admitió ella.

Miró a sus alrededores y comprobó que todo el equipo ya estaba liberado de sus esposas. Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar, estaba segura de eso. Antes que pudiera poner alguno de sus tantos pensamientos en voz alta, se vio envuelta de abrazos. Ella les dio el gusto y correspondió los abrazos con cariño, porque sabía que después del susto que les había dado todos necesitaban ese contacto.

Todavía tenían pendientes conversaciones sobre el tiempo que pasaron separados, y tenían también qué hablar sobre cómo era que de repente parecían estar todos tan cómodos estando juntos.

¿Qué había sucedido entre Quynh y ellos? ¿Habían llegado a un entendimiento? ¿Se habían perdonado? ¿Y quiénes eran las personas que casi lograron capturarlos? ¿Por qué los querían y para qué?

Ignoró sus preguntas, porque ahora no era momento para ellas. Era momento de entrar en acción y ponerse a salvo, ponerlos a salvo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pidió saber ella.

— Polonia. — Respondió Quynh.

— Polonia, eso no está tan mal. — Aprobó ella, pensativamente. — ¿Alguien tiene un celular? — Preguntó.

— Aquí tengo un par. — Dijo Booker, luego de revisar un par de cuerpos.

— Llama a Copley, explícale la situación, que investigue todo lo que pueda sobre estos hombres y limpie la escena. — Le pidió ella a Nile, luego de entregarle uno de los celulares. — Dile que nos volveremos a comunicar con él nuevamente cuando estemos en Croacia. — Agregó.

— ¿Croacia? — Preguntó Nile sorprendida.

— Si, y recuerda romper el celular después de la llamada. — Asintió ella. — Estaríamos necesitando ropas limpias. — Dijo mirando los estados de todos, él único pasable era David.

— Y armas. — Sumó Nicky.

— Iremos a buscar lo que necesitamos. — Propuso Joe.

— Tienen diez minutos. — Les dejo saber ella. — ¿Book podrías revisar una de las camionetas? ¿Asegurarte que no tenga ningún rastreador ni nada de estilo? — Le pidió.

— Si, ya estoy en eso. — Afirmó él

Joe y Nicky entraron a la casa y Booker se puso a revisar una de las camionetas. Ella agarró el celular e hizo una llamada. Llamó a Andre ya que sabía que Polonia era uno de los países en donde manejaba su negocio. Por suerte él estaba en el país, así que arregló para que todos pudieran estar volando dentro de unas horas a Ucrania. Cuando terminó la llamada, rompió el celular.

El equipo volvió a reunirse y se cambiaron con ropas limpias.

— Ten, tienes sangre en la cara. — Le dijo Nile, entregándole una botella de agua.

Andy sonrió al recordar la ocasión en el avión donde ella había sido la que había hecho ese comentario. Aceptó la botella, se mojó la cara y el cabello. Cuando se sintió satisfecha se recogió el cabello en una cola alta. No tenía mucho sentido, porque muchos mechones se salían y volvían a caer sobre su cara ya que todavía no lo tenía lo suficientemente largo. Pero necesitaba esa especie de comodidad.

— Hora de movernos. — Dijo ella, al ver que todos la habían estado observando en silencio, esperando sus indicaciones.

Era raro como todo podía cambiar en un instante.

Agarró las llaves de la camioneta y subió al lugar del conductor. David fue quien se sentó a su lado. Su equipo y Quynh se ubicaron en la parte de atrás, al parecer todavía no se sentían completamente listos para enfrentarla. Igual lo que separaba las partes de adelante y de atrás de la camioneta era una reja, así que podían hablar si querían hacerlo. Aunque era probable que ese no fuera el mejor momento.

Andy encendió la camioneta y emprendió viaje hacia donde iban a tomar un vuelo clandestino.


	24. Chapter 24

Andy dejó que el hecho de manejar la relajara. A ella le encantaba manejar, así que se concentró en hacerse camino hacia donde tenían que ir a tomar el vuelo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó David con curiosidad.

— A tomar el avión que nos llevará a Ucrania. — Respondió ella.

— ¿Ucrania? ¿Pero, no dijiste que íbamos a Croacia? — Cuestionó Nile, interviniendo en la conversación.

— Vamos a Croacia, pero vamos a hacer un par de combinaciones para hacer que sea difícil rastrearnos. — Contestó ella.

— Eso tiene sentido. — Aceptó Nile.

— ¿Cómo haces para ubicarte sin gps? — Pidió saber David.

— Es bastante sencillo, si seguís la posición de las estrellas de noche o el sol de día. — Respondió ella.

— Claro. — Dijo David irónicamente. — Me olvido que eres vieja, ¿cuántos años? — Dijo.

— Si mis cálculos están bien, algún número entre 6500 y 7000 mil años. — Respondió ella.

— Eso es un montón. — Comentó David, algo impresionado.

— Si, lo sé. — Asintió ella.

— Entonces, volvamos al tema ubicación. — Comentó David, haciéndola reír.

— Estamos en alguna parte del bosque Bialowieza, seguiremos alguna ruta que nos lleve hacia el noroeste, hasta llegar a Protasy, en las afueras de Bialystok; allí tomaremos el avión. — Explicó ella con calma.

David le hizo un par de preguntas sobre constelaciones y estrellas, y ella las respondió lo mejor que pudo. Estar en una camioneta no era el mejor lugar para explicar ese tipo de cosas. Pero aún así lo intentó; y le contó que las constelaciones, para alguien como ella, cambiaban de forma y ubicación. Ella había tenido que volver a aprenderlas más de una vez.

La conversación continuó fluyendo, y ella le preguntó sobre Amazona y él le dijo que Copley era quien la estaba cuidando. Luego se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que ella recordó que todavía no sabía porqué David estaba con ellos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás con nosotros? ¿te trajeron para verme? — Pidió saber ella a David.

— Si, querían mi opinión y ayuda médica. — Respondió David.

— ¿Revisaste mi cabeza? ¿Encontraste algo interesante? — Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— Todo bastante normal. — Respondió David con sinceridad. — Solamente algunos efectos de la droga de la doctora Kozak que todavía no entiendo, y muchos recuerdos. — Agregó.

— Recuerdos. — Repitió ella. — Recuerdos de mis traumas, cierto. ¿Los vieron todos? — Dijo, dirigiendo esa pregunta a su equipo.

— Si. — Afirmó Nicky.

— La doctora Kozak los grabó. — Informó Joe. — Pero no te preocupes, tenemos las grabaciones con nosotros, no íbamos a dejarlas al alcance de otros. — Sumó buscando darle algo de calma.

Saber que había grabaciones sobre sus recuerdos más dolorosos y oscuros la hizo entrar en pánico y frenó la camioneta bruscamente en un costado de la ruta. No quería que hubiera nada relacionado con sus recuerdos. Necesitaba destruir las grabaciones donde estaban guardados.

Andy ignoró los gritos de todos llamando su nombre, y se bajó de la camioneta. Abrió la puerta de atrás. Buscó entre las pocas armas que tenían y agarró una ametralladora.

— Joe dame las grabaciones. — Pidió ella.

— Andy… — Comenzó a protestar Joe.

— ¡Joe! ¡Dame las grabaciones! — Insistió ella.

Joe sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

— ¿Esto es todo? — Preguntó ella seriamente.

— Si, el resto los destruimos. — Le dejó saber Joe, mirándola a los ojos para que pudiera comprobar su honestidad.

Andy caminó unos cuantos pasos, para alejarse de la camioneta, y tiró el pendrive a la tierra. Usó la ametralladora como si fuera un palo y empezó a darle fuertes golpes al pendrive para hacerlo pedazos. Necesitaba destruirlo, eso era todo lo que sabía. Así que lo golpeó una y otra vez, y cada vez con más fuerzas. El dolor que sentía hacia todo esos recuerdos era demasiado intenso y usar todas sus fuerzas en destruir las pruebas que había de ellos, era lo único que de alguna manera podía ofrecerle calma.

De pronto, estaba llorando. Pero no le importó. Ella simplemente siguió golpeando los pedazos del pendrive insistentemente. Una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo cada vez en más diminutos pedazos.

Continuó así, hasta que sintió unos brazos detenerla.

Nicky.

Ella se derrumbó en sus brazos, dejando que su abrazo le diera el refugio que necesitaba. Estaba cansada de ser fuerte y cargar sola con todo su dolor. Por eso, se permitió llorar todas sus frustraciones en ese abrazo. Y se sintió bien al hacerlo, porque Nicky siempre había sido esa persona dónde se sentía segura expresando sus sentimientos.

— Tranquila. — Dijo Nicky, acariciándole la espalda y el cuello con cariño. — Estás acá, conmigo. No estás sola. — Le recordó, trayéndola al presente.

— Lo sé. — Dijo ella, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Andy se dejó caer, y Nicky cayó con ella. Ambos quedaron sentados al costado de la ruta. Nicky abrazándola, y ella intentando tomar fuerzas en ese abrazo para poder continuar.

— Es demasiado. — Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

— Si, lo es, son muchos recuerdos. — Afirmó Nicky.

— No, no me refiero a eso. — Negó ella.

— ¿A qué entonces? — Preguntó él.

— Es demasiado para que cualquiera de ustedes lo tenga en la cabeza, nadie tendría que cargar con esas imágenes y esos dolores. — Respondió ella tristemente.

— Si vos pudiste vivirlos, entonces nosotros podemos cargar con ellos en nuestra cabeza. — Aseguró él empáticamente.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó ella, mostrándose totalmente vulnerable.

— Si. — Afirmó él con confianza.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Andy sintió que sus energías se habían recuperado.

— Creo que es momento de irnos. — Dijo ella, saliendo del abrazo.

— Bien. — Aceptó él.

Nicky se levantó y le ofreció sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Andy sonrió ante ese pequeño gesto que era tan él, y se aferró a sus manos, dejando que le diera un envión para levantarla. Caminaron juntos hasta la camioneta, él se fue para la parte de atrás y ella para el lado del conductor.

— Nicky. — Lo llamó ella, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó él.

— Gracias. — Agradeció.

Andy se subió a la camioneta, prendió el motor y volvió a emprender camino. Agradeció que nadie hiciera ningún comentario respecto a su pequeña crisis, que la respetaran como para dejar en ella el poder de hablar o no sobre eso.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde iban a tomar el avión, el sol estaba comenzando a asomarse por el horizonte.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y Andy saludó a su contacto desde lo lejos.

— Vayan subiendo al avión si quieren. — Dijo ella a su equipo. — Yo iré a saludar y encargarme que se deshagan de esta camioneta. — Les dejo saber.

Todos la miraron partir y saludar a uno de esos hombres con un abrazo. Mientras Andy hablaba con ellos, los demás se dedicaron a subir las cosas al avión.

— ¿De dónde creen que Andy conoce a estos hombres? — Preguntó David, encontrándose con grandes cargas de drogas al subir al avión.

— Andy tiene contactos en muchos lados, es buena en eso. — Respondió Joe.

— Creo que a la mayoría les cae bien porque habla el idioma y no hace preguntas. — Agregó Booker.

— Yo conozco a uno de ellos, fue quien nos llevó de Afganistán a París cuando nos conocimos. — Dijo Nile, reconociendo a uno de los hombres que estaba con Andy.

No había exactamente asientos en el avión, pero se acomodaron como pudieron en el espacio. A los segundos Andy subió con uno de los hombres, el que Nile conocía. Mientras el extraño se encargó de poner todo en marcha para despegar, Andy cerró la puerta y revisó las medidas de seguridad.

A los minutos, ya estaban en el aire.

— A veces tienes que trabajar con quien no te gusta comer. — Comentó Nile, recordando la conversación que ellas habían tenido en el avión cuando se habían conocido.

— Algo así. — Asintió ella. — Pero es diferente. Andre es un buen hombre. Se puede ser una buena persona aunque hagas cosas malas y se puede ser una mala persona aunque hagas cosas buenas. En su caso su familia está relacionada con la mafia y a él no le quedó otra que seguir el mandato familiar, a veces hay destinos que no podemos evitar sin importar cuanto queramos. — Explicó, sintiendo que aquel hombre no merecía ser juzgado.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Andy miró a Quynh, nunca habían volado juntas en un avión y quería observar qué sensaciones causaba en la otra ese tipo de transporte. Recordó el momento del helicóptero, pero en ese entonces ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su equipo como para centrar toda su atención en Quynh. Suspiró, mejor era quedarse en el presente.

— Andy, tengo un regalo para vos. — Dijo Andre, hablando en ruso.

— Andre, no debiste. — Negó ella, continuando la conversación en el idioma del otro.

— Pero, lo hice. — Retrucó él y le señaló dónde buscar. — Después de varios años de no vernos, te lo merecías. — Agregó a modo de justificación.

— ¿Baklava? — Dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

— Si, sé que es tu favorito. — Respondió él.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Andy se sentó en un espacio vacío y probó un pedazo. Se tomó un segundo para disfrutarlo, estaba increíblemente exquisito. Eso era justamente lo que había necesitado para mejorar su humor.

— ¿500 euros Book? — Propuso Nicky a Booker.

— 500, acepto. — Respondió Booker.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó ella, mirándolos divertida.

— Si, de verdad. — Afirmó Booker. — Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro podremos darnos el dinero que apostemos. — Agregó, algo satisfecho ante eso porque sentía que iba a ganar.

— Ya sabes cómo es esto jefa. — Dijo Nicky con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó ella.

Agarró otro pedazo del baklava y lo metió en su boca. Esta vez se tomó el tiempo para identificar todos los sabores y disfrutar de cómo cada uno de ellos se sentía en su paladar.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — Preguntó Nile, sin comprender.

— Solo, presta atención y observa. — Respondió Joe alegremente.

— Masa de almendra, pistachos, canela. — Enumeró ella, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción con su garganta. — Agua de limón con miel, y… es casero, alguna receta familiar rusa. — Terminó su deducción.

— ¡Si! — Festejó Booker, haciendo que Nicky maldijera en italiano, y Andy y Joe rieran.

— ¿Cómo podemos estar tan seguros? — Preguntó Nicky.

— ¿De verdad Nicky? — Preguntó ella, algo ofendida. — ¡Andre! — Llamó ella la atención del piloto.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó él, en ruso.

— ¿El baklava era casero? ¿Lo hizo alguien de tu familia? — Preguntó ella, volviendo a hablar en ruso.

— Si, lo hizo mi mamá. — Respondió él.

— Gracias, dile que estuvo exquisito. — Le dejo saber ella.

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó Booker, ninguno de ellos sabía hablar ruso.

— Lo hizo su mamá. — Respondió ella.

Booker volvió a festejar y Nicky volvió a maldecir. Andy y Joe volvieron a reír e hicieron un par de chistes en arabe.

Luego, Andy informó que lo mejor era dormir mientras podían hacerlo. Se acomodó contra una de las paredes del avión y dejó que el sueño se apodere de ella. El equipo la imitó y de a poco todos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Mientras todos dormían, algo fantástico ocurrió. Todos los inmortales volvieron a compartir sus sueños, lo que era raro porque ya se conocían entre todos.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Era como si en el sueño estuvieran todos observando lo que ocurría desde el punto de vista de Andy, como si todos fueran Andy y pudieran sentir lo que ella sentía.

El sueño mostró el recuerdo de su primera muerte. Y cuando la primera lanza comenzó a atravesar su hombro, todos despertaron bruscamente.

— Mierda. — Dijo Andy, shockeada ante su propio recuerdo, porque le dolía revivirlo.

Se llevó la mano al hombro y sintió sangre. Corrió su remera y vio una pequeña herida. ¿Cómo era posible? Levantó su mirada y comprobó que todo su equipo estaba tan shockeado como ella.

— Como en el sueño. — Dijo Joe.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Todos tuvimos el sueño de tu recuerdo Andy. — Informó Nile.

— No, no puede estar pasando esto. — Negó ella, mientras su herida se cerraba, sin dejar rastro de esta.

— Andy… — Comenzó Nicky.

— No quiero hablar de esto. — Lo interrumpió ella.

Andy se levantó de su lugar y buscó entre las cajas alguna botella de alcohol, hasta que encontró una de vodka. Fue hacia la parte de adelante del avión y se sentó en el lugar de copiloto. No iba a volver a dormir, no después de eso. Así que, se dedicó a tomar unos tragos mientras escuchaba a Andre relatar historias sobre su familia.


	25. Chapter 25

Llegaron a Ucrania y bajaron del avión. Andre les había conseguido una camioneta familiar y un celular como había prometido.

Andy volvió a subirse en el lugar del conductor, y los demás se acomodaron en el resto de los lugares. Esta vez fue Booker quien se sentó en el lugar de su acompañante. Ella manejó por las rutas de Ucrania, esta vez sí con gps, hasta que llegaron a Chernivtsi.

— Voy a ir a conseguirnos documentos y pasaportes. — Indicó ella, cuando frenó la camioneta.

— De acuerdo. — Asintió Booker.

— ¿Podrías sacar una foto a cada uno de nosotros? — Le pidió ella, entregándole un celular que sacó de su bolsillo.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y se pararon frente a una pared lisa. Booker sacó una foto a cada uno y Nile le sacó una a él, luego le devolvieron el celular a Andy. Todos volvieron a la camioneta y ella se dirigió a un galpón donde sabía que funcionaba un negocio de documentación falsa.

Todos se quedaron esperando en la camioneta, hasta que...

— Creo que es buen momento para comprar provisiones de comida. — Dijo Joe, señalando un pequeño mercado que había en la siguiente cuadra.

— Es buena idea. — Aceptó Booker.

— ¿Alguien quiere venir conmigo? — Ofreció Joe.

— Yo voy con vos amor. — Respondió Nicky.

— Y yo, necesito estirar las piernas y fumar. — Dijo Nile.

— Vuelvan antes que Andy. — Les pidió Booker.

Booker puso música y entabló una pequeña conversación con David y Quynh, mientras esperaban a los demás.

A los diez minutos, Joe, Nicky y Nile ya estaban devuelta con un par de bolsas. Cinco minutos más, y apareció Andy.

— ¿Todo en orden? — Preguntó Booker, cuando ella entró a la camioneta.

— Si. — Afirmó ella.

Andy le entregó los documentos a Booker para que los repartiera y emprendió viaje. Cruzaron la frontera hacia Rumania, y ella los condujo hasta la ciudad de Timisoara. Una vez allí, dejaron la camioneta abandonada en un callejón y caminaron hacia la estación de tren.

Esperaron a que fuera de noche, y se colaron en el único tren de carga que iba a Croacia. El vagón estaba lleno de mercadería, pero la acomodaron contra un costado para tener espacio suficiente de sobra para todos.

— Tengo la cena. — Informó Joe, sacando unos sandwiches de su mochila cuando iban una hora de viaje.

— Esto era lo que necesitaba. — Dijo ella, recibiendo el sandwich felizmente.

— Lo sé. — Dijo Joe, guiñandole un ojo.

Comieron los sandwiches mientras intercambiaban pequeñas conversaciones. Debatieron sobre qué tan peligrosas eran las personas del equipo de la doctora Kozak, y luego se acomodaron para descansar. De a poco, todos se fueron quedando dormidos.

En un momento de la noche, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que en el avión. Todos los inmortales se encontraron compartiendo un sueño. Esta vez era sobre el recuerdo de la segunda muerte de Andy. Soñaron con las violencia de ese momento… y esta vez despertaron cuando a ella le cortaron una de sus manos.

Andy despertó dando un pequeño grito de dolor. Se sentía confundida y aturdida, sus recuerdos todavía estaban demasiado frescos como para dar cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría.

— Andy. — La llamó Nicky, agarrando uno de sus brazos.

— ¡No me toques! — Exclamó ella, en un idioma que ninguno de los demás conocía, liberándose de su agarre.

— Andy, somos nosotros. — Le dejo saber Joe, apareciendo al lado de Nicky.

— ¿Joe? ¿Nicky? — Preguntó ella confundida, centrando su atención en ellos al reconocer sus voces.

— Si, somos nosotros. — Afirmó Nicky.

— Lo que pasó recién fue una pesadilla. — Dijo Joe, intentando calmarla.

Ella levantó su brazo para poder examinar su mano y efectivamente faltaba más de la mitad de ella. Pero se estaba regenerando, y eso le dio cierta paz. El dolor iba a pasar, se iba a acabar.

— ¿Entonces por qué pasa esto? — Preguntó ella.

Ninguno supo qué responderle, así que se limitaron a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla. Andy disfrutó de ese abrazo. Esa forma era en la que ellos siempre la habían abrazado cuando tenía pesadillas por Quynh. Tenía sentido que estas pesadillas también requirieran la misma contención por los difíciles que eran.

Cuando su mano terminó de regenerarse, decidió levantarse. Necesitaba hacer algo para no volverse loca y necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no volver a quedarse dormida.

— Andy. — La llamó Nicky. — Tenemos que hablar de esto. — Dijo con preocupación.

— No, no tenemos. — Negó ella.

Todos estaban despiertos, obviamente. Y la estaban mirando con una intensidad que no soportaba. En alguna parte de su ser sabía que era porque la querían y se preocupaban, pero en ese momento se sentía como lástima y pena, y ella no podía lidiar con eso.

— ¿Alguien puede darme una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo? — Preguntó ella desafiante y todos negaron. — Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar. — Concluyó.

Agarró su mano -la cortada- del piso y empezó a buscar dentro del vagón algo que pudiera ayudarla a hacer lo que quería. Finalmente, se conformó con un tacho de metal y una botella de vino que encontró. Tiró la mano en el tacho y la roció con el alcohol.

— ¿Alguien tiene un encendedor? — Preguntó ella.

— Acá tenés. — Respondió Nile, entregándole un encendedor.

— Gracias. — Agradeció ella y prendió fuego su mano para no dejar rastro de ella. — Voy a ir a buscar ropa limpia. — Informó y se fue del vagón.

Todos la miraron irse sintiendo una gran mezcla de emociones.

— ¿Hacemos bien en dejarla ir? — Preguntó Nile.

— Si, necesita el espacio. — Afirmó Nicky.

— Y si alguien puede pasar desapercibida es ella, no se va a dejar encontrar por nadie del tren. — Dijo Joe con seguridad.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo con nuestros sueños? — Preguntó Booker, dando voz a lo que tenía a todos preocupados.

— ¿Crees que es un efecto de la droga de la doctora Kozak? — Preguntó Nile, dirigiendo su pregunta a Quynh.

— No lo sé, es una posibilidad. — Respondió Quynh con sinceridad.

— ¿Estabas despierto? ¿Pudiste observar algo? — Pidió saber Booker a David.

— Si, me desperté porque todos se estaban moviendo mucho y eso hacía ruido. — Contestó David. — Lo único raro que pude ver, es que todos estaban con los ojos abiertos y estos estaban blancos. — Relató lo que había podido observar.

— Estos sueños se sienten diferentes a comparación de observar los recuerdos en la pantalla. — Comentó Booker.

— Es incluso más doloroso, es como si fuéramos Andy en el recuerdo, como si pudiéramos sentir lo que ella siente. — Coincidió Joe.

— ¿Creen que los sueños tienen que ver con nuestra conexión como inmortales o con la droga de la doctora Kozak? — Preguntó Nile.

— Andy tenía los ojos blancos cuando la droga le estaba haciendo efecto. — Recordó Nicky. — Y si David vio que todos teníamos los ojos blancos… — Comenzó a expresar su idea.

— Puede ser que sea una combinación de ambas cosas. — Terminó Quynh por él, entendiendo a lo que se refería. — Tal vez convenga que David siga investigando sobre la droga, para que pueda comprobar si esto tiene que ver con ella o no. — Sugirió.

— Si, puedo hacer eso. — Aceptó David.

A los minutos Andy regresó, ya cambiada con ropa limpia y con un termo de café. Tiró la ropa sucia en el tacho y también la prendió fuego. Luego, les ofreció café. Repartieron el café en un par de vasos descartables y lo tomaron en silencio.

Cuando faltaba una hora de viaje, Andy abrió el vagón y tiró el tacho en el que había quemado sus cosas.

— Hora de irnos. — Indicó ella a los demás. — Book, ¿Eres vos quien se queda con David? — Pidió saber ella, porque obviamente no iban a hacer saltar a un mortal de un tren.

— Si. — Afirmó Booker.

— Bien, te encontraremos en la estación. — Informó ella. — Tengan cuidado al bajar, que no los atrapen. — Pidió.

— Siempre jefa. — Aseguró Booker.

Andy saltó del tren y empezó a caminar. No esperó al resto de su equipo, porque sabía que iban a venir detrás de ella. En este tipo de situación ellos la seguirían a donde fuera y sin cuestionarla, y ella estaba agradecida por eso. Necesitaba esa seguridad que le daba el contar con ellos incondicionalmente.

Caminaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a un pueblo y alquilaron un auto. Allí ocurrió un problema, Quynh no quería ir con ellos.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella a Quynh.

— Después de todo lo que pasó, de lo que hice, no creo que sea lo mejor que vaya con ustedes. — Respondió Quynh, usando vietnamita antiguo para hablar.

Eso significaba que no quería que los demás entendieran la conversación. El vietnamita antiguo era un idioma que ellas dos solamente entendían, el resto de las personas del equipo nunca lo habían aprendido. Andy le dio el gusto, y decidió continuar la conversación en el idioma que la otra había elegido.

— Ambas cometimos errores y tenemos culpas con qué lidiar, pero este no es el momento para eso. — Expuso ella.

— Pero ¿qué hay de tus sueños? — Pidió saber Quynh. — ¿No te parecen suficiente motivo cuando no podemos solucionarlos por el momento? — Agregó, intentando presionarla.

— No quiero hablar de ellos. — Dijo ella y dio un largo suspiro. — No tenemos solución a eso por el momento, así que no veo el sentido de que hablemos de ellos. — Argumentó.

— Bueno, entonces deberías dejarme ir. Ya nos salvaste en Polonia, y me trajiste a otro país. ¿No es eso suficiente? — Dijo Quynh.

— No, no es suficiente. — Negó ella. — Hasta que no sepamos qué pasó con el equipo de la doctora Kozak y nos encarguemos de terminar con quienes saben de nosotros y quieren usarlo en nuestra contra, es mejor mantenernos juntos. — Expresó su opinión.

— No lo sé, yo puedo cuidarme sola. — Manifestó Quynh, todavía indecisa con la situación.

— Por favor, necesito saber que todos estamos a salvo, hazlo por mí. — Pidió ella.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio, simplemente mirándose. Andy trató de transmitirle todo lo que sentía en su mirada… decirle que la quería, que la extrañaba, que lamentaba no haberla podido salvar, que necesitaba que este bien… que quería que se den una oportunidad, poder pedirse perdón y seguir adelante a partir de allí...

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Quynh.

Eso la hizo volver a tranquilizarse.

Volvieron al auto. Andy se ubicó en el lugar del conductor y Nile en el de acompañante, los demás se ubicaron en la parte de atrás. Ella los condujo hasta Zagreb. Allí cambiaron el auto por una camioneta. La única que consiguieron fue una que tenía los lugares de adelante cubiertos y el resto era una caja descubierta.

Manejaron hasta la estación de tren y allí se reencontraron con Booker y David.

Andy volvió una vez más al lugar del conductor. Joe y Nicky se acomodaron en el lugar del acompañante, Nicky sentándose entre las piernas de Joe. Ella los miró con una gran sonrisa. Aunque varias veces los molestaba, la verdad era que le encantaba apreciar el amor que se tenían. Los demás se ubicaron en la caja.

Era hora de conducirlos hasta Rijeka, donde tenían un pequeño refugio en el medio del campo.

Allí podrían recargar energías, comunicarse con Copley y armar un nuevo plan. Lo que fuera que el equipo de la doctora Kozak tenía planeado, no iba a ser bueno. Así que lo mejor iba a ser enfrentarlo y terminar con todo eso de una vez, para así poder volver a tener un poco de paz.


	26. Chapter 26

Andy condujo todo el día, hasta que llegaron a las afueras de Rijeka, donde tenían el pequeño refugio. Era una casa de dos plantas, hecha de cemento y piedra. En la planta baja había un baño, una cocina, y un living-comedor. En la segunda planta había un amplio espacio con varias camas y un segundo baño. Y lo más importante, tenía agua corriente y electricidad.

— ¿Quién viene a hacer el chequeo conmigo? — Preguntó ella a su equipo.

Joe y Nicky gruñeron, ambos habían estado dormidos hasta recién. Booker y David estaban demasiados sumergidos en una conversación. Al parecer, quedaba todo en manos de las mujeres.

— Nile, Quynh, vengan conmigo. — Pidió ella. — Ustedes, esperen aquí. — Les indicó a los demás.

Nile y Quynh la siguieron, cada una llevando un arma en su poder. Andy trepó la pared de la casa y sacó una llave de arriba de un farol.

— Ustedes revisen el interior de la casa, si está todo en orden regresen a la camioneta. — Andy les dio sus tareas para hacer. — Yo revisaré los alrededores. — Les dejo saber.

Andy comenzó a revisar los alrededores. En general siempre caminaba un kilómetro a la redonda de la ubicación dónde estaban para quedarse tranquila.

Nile y Quynh revisaron la casa. Nile revisó la primera planta y Quynh la planta baja. Una vez que comprobaron que estaba todo bien, regresaron a la camioneta.

Cuando Andy terminó de hacer su recorrido, entró a la casa y activó los sistemas de luz y agua. Luego, subió al techo. Eso era lo último que siempre le gustaba hacer. Sentía que revisar los alrededores, desde una distancia más alta, le daba mayor perspectiva en sentidos de seguridad.

— ¿Esa es Andy? ¿Qué hace en el techo? — Preguntó Nile, identificando a la otra en el techo de la casa.

— Está haciendo el último chequeo. — Respondió Booker.

— Le gusta subirse a los techos, dice que le da perspectiva para observar si la zona es segura o no. — Explicó Joe.

Andy llamó a Copley y lo puso al tanto de toda la situación. Quedaron que al día siguiente tendrían una conversación con todo el equipo para que les pase los detalles de lo que había estado investigando. Luego, se bajó del techo y fue a la camioneta en búsqueda del equipo.

Bajaron las pocas cosas que tenían y entraron a la casa.

— Ya saben como es, sientanse cada uno como en su propia casa. — Les recordó ella. — Yo voy a darme una ducha. — Dijo, señalando hacia el piso de arriba.

Y así, Andy desapareció.

Booker y Nile se pusieron a conectar la red de wifi y el cable. Joe y Nicky tomaron el otro baño, para ducharse, ya que luego se iban a encargar de preparar la cena.

Cuando Nile terminó de ayudar a Booker con todas las conexiones vio que Joe y Nicky ya habían comenzado a cocinar. Quynh también ya se había duchado y estaba sentada en el living leyendo un libro. Ahora era David quien estaba teniendo su turno de ducharse.

— ¿Y Andy? — Pidió saber Nile.

— Sigue en la ducha. — Respondió Nicky.

— ¿No es mucho tiempo? — Preguntó Nile, mientras Andy continuaba duchándose en el otro baño ya se habían duchado tres personas. — ¿Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está? — Agregó con preocupación.

— Creo que lo que necesita es que le demos tiempo, está lidiando con mucho. — Respondió Joe, dando su opinión.

— Cuando haya logrado relajarse y sacarse los rastros de sus recuerdos, va a salir del baño. — Dijo Nicky, para intentar tranquilizar a Nile.

— O cuando se de cuenta que hay más personas que necesitamos usar el baño. — Sumó Joe.

Al parecer ellos habían tenido razón, porque a los cinco minutos apareció Andy y les dejo saber que el baño de arriba estaba libre.

— Voy a salir un rato. — Les dejo saber Andy.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Nicky.

— La cena estará lista en una hora. — Le informó Joe.

— Intentaré estar para eso, sino comiencen sin mí. — Dijo ella.

Andy agarró un par de cosas y salió de la casa.

— ¿Hacemos bien en dejarla ir sola? — Preguntó Nile, sin poder dejar de preocuparse.

— Andy puede cuidarse perfectamente. — Aseguró Joe.

— Y le hace bien tomar aire. — Agregó Nicky.

— Pero está ignorando lo que sucede. — Protestó Nile.

— Necesita asimilarlo antes de poder hablarlo. — Intentó explicar Nicky.

— Y no lo está ignorando, sino no se habría llevado objetos de comodidad. — Dijo Joe con seguridad.

— ¿Objetos de comodidad? — Preguntó Nile confundida.

— Si, objetos que la hacen sentir cómoda, que la ayudan a mantenerse en el presente. — Respondió Nicky.

— Por eso agarró la campera de Nicky y mi gorra. — Concluyó Joe.

— Y la petaca de Booker. — Sumó Nile, siguiendo el razonamiento y pensando en lo que había visto agarrar a Andy antes de irse.

— Y tus cigarrillos. — Dijo Nicky.

— No me di cuenta de eso. — Admitió Nile.

— Andy también te ama. — Aseguró Nicky.

Nile se fue a duchar. Joe y Nicky tenían razón. Andy la amaba, y ella amaba a Andy. Que hayan pasado un par de años separadas por una pelea, no quitaba el cariño que se tenían. Necesitaban hablar y aclarar un par de cuestiones que habían quedado pendientes. Pero lo importante era que estaban todos juntos, a salvo.

Andy caminó un rato, hasta llegar a un descampado donde había un grupo de caballos descansando. Se sentó en la hierba y se dedicó a observar las estrellas mientras acariciaba a los caballos. Todo lo que había pasado desde que se había despertado en Polonia era mucho, y necesitaba empezar a asimilarlo. Tenía que hacer paz con el hecho de que había vuelto a la vida y de que era inmortal nuevamente. Y tenía que hacer paz con sus recuerdos, que ahora estaban más vivos que nunca.

Ella siempre había recordado todo. Pero, con el tiempo, lo que había pasado hace miles de años atrás le dolía y pesaba menos. Ahora, al haber sido todo revivido, sentía que todo estaba fresco. Era demasiado dolor para asimilar. Y, sin embargo, no le quedaba otra que volver a hacerlo.

Pensó en su equipo y en Quynh. Pensó en todo lo que habían sufrido… Pensó en todo lo que les quedaba por delante, en la misión que iban a tener que realizar para terminar con todo lo relacionado con la doctora Kozak de una vez por todas. También pensó en todo lo que tenían pendiente por hablar… En el tiempo que habían pasado separados y en los errores que todos habían cometido.

Miró las estrellas, buscando alguna respuesta. Le gustaría que alguien pudiera decirle cuál era el sentido de la inmortalidad y porqué ella la había recuperado. Se separó de los caballos para fumar un cigarrillo, tomó energías y volvió al refugio.

Cuando Andy entró a la casa, ya estaban todos alrededor de la mesa cenando. Ella se sentó en la silla que quedaba vacía, y Nicky le sirvió un plato. Ella sonrió al ver que Joe y Nicky habían preparado borsch, una de sus comidas favoritas.

— Gracias por consentirme. — Agradeció ella a Joe y Nicky, luego de probar un sorbo de la sopa de remolacha y hacer un sonido de aprobación ante el increíble sabor.

— Siempre jefa. — Dijo Joe cariñosamente.

Pasaron un minuto en silencio, disfrutando de la comida. Hasta que surgió un tema de conversación, uno que ella habría preferido ignorar.

— Ya que estamos todos, creo que es buen momento para hablar de que eres inmortal de nuevo y de los sueños. — Dijo Nile.

— No quiero. — Negó ella.

— Pero, Andy… — Protestó Nile.

— No tengo energías para hacerlo ahora. — La interrumpió ella. — ¿Podemos dejar esa conversación para mañana por favor? — Pidió, casi en un tono suplicante.

En verdad preferiría no tener esa conversación nunca, pero sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que ceder. No era que no quisiera hablar con ellos, sino que no se sentía emocionalmente lista para afrontar todos los sentimientos que esos temas generaban en ella.

— De acuerdo. — Aceptó Booker, sintiendo que en verdad lo necesitaba.

— Mañana. — Repitió Nile, para hacerle saber que al otro día no iba a tener escapatoria de esa conversación.

— A mi me gustaría decir algo, que creo que puede estar relacionado a los sueños. — Dijo David, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Te escuchamos. — Indicó ella, dándole permiso para hablar.

— El mes que estuvimos en Polonia estuve experimentando con la droga. — Le dejo saber David a Andy, ya que era la única que no sabía ese detalle. — Y por lo que he experimentado, no creo que sea una droga. Creo que es un virus. — Expuso su teoría.

— ¿Y eso en qué cambia? — Preguntó ella, con cierta curiosidad.

— En que los virus tienen cura. Y creo que si encuentro la cura de este, entonces dejarías de ver tus recuerdos en tus sueños. — Respondió David pensativamente.

— Bien, espero que puedas encontrar una cura entonces. — Dijo ella, asimilando la información.

— ¿Qué hay si no puede encontrar una? — Preguntó Quynh a Andy, en vietnamita antiguo.

— Más temprano o más tarde lo va a hacer. — Respondió ella, siguiendo en el mismo idioma que la otra había elegido.

— Tus sueños… — Comenzó a decir Quynh.

— Dije que no quiero hablar de ellos. — Dijo ella, interrumpiéndola.

— ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero? — Preguntó Quynh de manera desafiante. — Quiero irme. — Agregó secamente.

— Nunca te retendría en contra de tu voluntad, nunca obligue ni obligaría a alguien a quedarse si no quiere. — Aseguró ella.

— Pero lo estás haciendo. — Retrucó Quynh.

— Es solo hasta que todos estemos a salvo del equipo de la doctora Kozak, luego serás libre de irte si quieres. — Dijo ella con sinceridad.

— No sé si merezco estar a salvo del mismo lío en que yo nos meti. — Comentó Quynh amargamente.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Se trata de culpas? — Cuestionó ella. — Porque si vamos a hablar de culpas, mi lista es larga. Todos merecemos estar a salvo y no ser encerrados por lo que somos. — Dijo, dejando su plato a un lado porque la conversación le estaba quitando el humor como para comer.

— Es diferente. — Discutió Quynh. — ¡Lo que yo hice, lo hice porque quise, porque lo elegí! — Insistió, descargando la culpa que sentía.

— Vos te culpas por lo que hiciste este último tiempo para lidiar con el trauma que te quedó por morir ahogada constantemente por cientos de años, ¡y yo me culpo por no haberlo evitado, por no haberte encontrado, y salvado! ¡Por no haber pasado cada día de estos quinientos años buscándote! ¡Todos nos sentimos culpables por algo! — Expresó ella con gran intensidad.

— ¿Cómo ibas a evitarlo? — Preguntó Quynh. — No es tu culpa la prisión que eligieron para mí, vos también viviste la tortura y prisión que eligieron para vos. — Dijo, dando cuenta por primera vez de ese importante dato.

— Y no es culpa de nadie la forma en que que cada uno elije cómo lidiar con sus traumas, hacemos lo que podemos. — Dijo ella.

— Pero si es mi culpa que tus sueños se vean afectados por tus recuerdos, por los recuerdos de tus... — Continúo Quynh la discusión.

— ¡Basta! — Pidió ella levantando la voz y golpeando la mesa con su mano. — No insistas, no puedo hablar de mis sueños. — Negó.

Su pequeña crisis fue suficiente para que Quynh se callara y se maldijo por eso. Andy no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero todavía no se sentía preparada emocionalmente para hablar de sus recuerdos traumáticos.

— Me voy a dormir. — Decidió ella, volviendo a hablar en inglés y se levantó de la mesa.

— Pero no terminaste la cena. — Dijo Nicky.

— Se me fue el hambre. — Justificó ella.

— ¿Y el postre? — Intentó Joe convencerla, sabiendo que los dulces eran su debilidad.

— Guardenme mi porción para mañana. — Respondió ella. — Y por cierto, hagamos turnos para vigilar, yo haré el de las cuatro de la mañana. — Informó antes de retirarse.

Odiaba dejar preocupado a su equipo por sus reacciones, pero en verdad necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba acostarse y dejar de pensar por un rato. Se sacó las botas y se acostó en una de las camas, sin importar que todavía estaba vestida. Cerró los ojos y antes de quedarse dormida deseó que sus sueños no se vean invadidos por algún recuerdo.

Quynh también dejó la mesa una vez que Andy se fue, informó que iba a hacer el primer turno de vigilancia y salió de la casa.

— ¿Alguien entendió algo de lo que hablaron? — Preguntó Nile.

— No, nada. — Negó Nicky.

— Ninguno de nosotros sabe vietnamita antiguo. — Informó Joe. — Pero creo que todos sabemos que eso fue una pelea. — Agregó y todos asintieron.

A la noche, tarde, otra vez todos los inmortales se encontraron compartiendo el sueño de Andy. Esta ver era un recuerdo de cuando había estado siendo torturada por la iglesia que cazaba brujas.

Pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Nile, quien había estado despierta porque era su turno de hacer vigilancia, podía ser partícipe del sueño. Ella no estaba desde el punto de vista de Andy como todos los demás, sino como ella misma. Así que se acercó a la mesa donde Andy estaba atada con cadenas y comenzó a hablarle.

— Andy, tienes que despertar. — Dijo Nile, llamando su atención.

— ¿Nile? ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó ella confundida.

— Vos me trajiste acá, tenes que despertar. — Respondió Nile.

— Yo no, vos no podes estar acá, vos sos de otro tiempo. — Negó ella, reaccionando. — Tenes que irte antes que vuelvan y te lastimen a vos también. — Dijo y empezó a mirar hacia todos los alrededores con pánico.

— ¡Andy tenes que despertar! ¡Desperta! — Exclamó Nile agarrándole la cara.

Finalmente, Nile le pellizcó el brazo y eso aparentemente hizo la diferencia. Porque después de eso, todos los inmortales despertaron.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si tiene mucho sentido que escriba otra historia para este fandom, cuando no hay muchos lectores de fics en español. Pero no puedo sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Así que... disfrute quien quiera leerla.  
> Va a ser una especie de sequel, mezclando cosas de la película y de los cómics, y va a tener muchos capítulos.  
> Cualquier consulta pueden hablarme por twitter: @paulita_w o por tumblr: https://cryhardanddanceharder.tumblr.com/


End file.
